Baka Lovers
by Fuzzyfur9
Summary: Kid loves Black Star. Black Star loves Kid. So why havent they ask each other out? It isnt hard right? Wrong not with these two it isnt. there's more pairing only that this two are the main ones &justrandomenessreally WARING FOR ooc
1. Webchat Confessions?

Kid- Death88

Pattie/Liz- Giraffe*rulez

Black*Star- #1ASSASSIN

Maka- Kama_Master

Soul-cooldude76

_Death88 sign in_

_Giraffe*rulez sign in_

Giraffe*rulez- oi this is a really bad idea.

Death88- no it's not trust me.

_Coolman76 sign in_

Cooldude76- Sup Pattie, Kid

Giraffe*rulez-allow

Death88-hello…..

Cooldude76-so what are you two up to?

Death88- Soul signs out. NOW!!!!!

Cooldude76- Why?

Death88- cause the number that you have is not symmetrical!!!! Now change that hideous name now. Before I tell Maka something bad about you.

Coolman76- .' urn kidding right?

Death88- if I where there right now I'll kick your white ass!! :{

_Cooldude76 sign off_

Giraffe*rulez- hm.. Not bad…

Death88-thanky hehehehe. C:

Giraffe*rulez- but I still have my doubt.

Death88- you worry too much…. The plan will work truuuuuusssstttt meeeeee

_Kama_Master sign in_

Kama-master- oi why is soul piss all of the sudden?

Giraffe- Kid told him to change his name lol ^w^

Death88- yes it was asymmetrical.

Kama_Master-…. Ok then.

Death88- so why you here I thought your of to your reading?

Giraffe*rulez- look a doggy

Kama_Master- hm I can double task unlike you…. What? Never mind don't answer

Cooldude76 sign in

Death88- Soul I told you to change your name!

Cooldude76-dude you're uncool right now

Death88-XP

Kama_Master- wow Kid when did you learn to use the smiley things

Death88-….ur

Giraffe*rulez- I show him hehehehe

Cooldude76-ok then

#1ASSASSIAN sign in

#1ASSASSIAN- HEY THE GREAT ASSASSIAN IS HERE BWHAHAHAHAHAHA

Death88- god if you love me kill me

Giraffe*rulez- XD

Cooldude76- Hey Black Star!

#1ASSASSIAN- SUP SOUL MY AWSOME FRIEND!!!

Kama_Master- Hey where's Tsubaki?

#1ASSASSIAN- MAKING DINNER!!!!

Kama_Master- why aren't you?

#1ASSASSIAN- OK SHE LEFT TO I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHERE AND LEFT ME TO "STUDY" BUT I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR DON'T NEED TO STUDY YAHOOOO!!!

Kama_Master- Baka…..*sigh*

Cooldude76-whts wrong Maka?

Kama_Master- I think am forgetting something but I don't know why? Do you know. Never mind..

Kama_Master sign off

Cooldude76- ok then. Hey where's Liz?

Giraffe*rulez- wah noooooo!

here it's that I couldn't find my laptop so am using Pattie's.

Cooldude76-oi I need help of asking something to Maka.

Giraffe*rulez- sure thing what is it about?

#1ASSASSIAN- OHHHHHH MAKA AND SOUL SITTING IN A TREE FU.

Death88- Black Star wtf that's not who it goes and it's really inappropriate.

#1ASSASSIAN- O_o OMG WELL OMBS KIDIIE KNOWS HOW TO WRITE TEXT!

Death88- I will really want to kill you right now you damn perverted.

#1ASSASSIAN- ME A PERV.. NEVER THAT'S YOU FOR THINKIING WRONG MY FRIEND!! SINCE I AM BLACK STAR!!!

Death88- Really?! I thought you where Barney!

Cooldude76- shouldn't we stop them or something?

Giraffe*rulez- nah it's getting really inserting.

#1ASSASSIAN- DO I HAVE PURPLE ANYWHERE YOU BLIND BITCH!! BESIDE I ONLY KNOW YOU JUST ENVY ME!!! SINCE ONE DAY I'LL SUPRASS GOD AND

Giraffe*rulez- Shut up!!! We don't really give a crap about u being god and that other thing.

Cooldude76- oh shit I got to go.

Death88-wonder what got in to him

#1ASSASSIAN- he couldn't handle my awesomeness. Wait why would u want to know hm

Death88- just asking or is that bad

#1ASSASSIAN- ohhh kid like soul kid like soul XD

Death88- I DO NOT :

#1ASSASSSIAN- XD sure sure.

Giraffe*rulez- -_-

Death88- Whatever at least I DON'T HAVE A SMALL BRAIN

#1ASSASSIAN-HEY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSSE TO MEAN!!

Giraffe*rulez- lol u guys sound like a marry couple ^u^

Death88- oh no I forgot if the napkin on the table where fold right ahhhhhh

Death88 sign off

#1ASSASSIAN- ok wht was that all about?

Giraffe*rulez- you know who he is -_-

#1ASSASSIAN- ur lucky you get to live with him

Giraffe*rulez- Wha?

#1ASSASSIAN- …I said nothing

Giraffe*rulez- are u sure you can tell me anything u know.

#1ASSASSIAN- yeah right ur sure to spread gossip around XP

Giraffe*rulez- no need to get offend.

#1ASSASSIAN- *sigh* sorry but can u really keep a secret wait what am I saying?!  
Giraffe*rulez- yup you can count on that. My lips r seal ;)

#1ASSASSIAN- ok..well.. I only told Tsubaki this… er I think… that..i might..

Giraffe*rulez- hey go on u can tell me anything.

#1ASSASSIAN- sure I could..

Giraffe*rulez- just tell me already u know u want too.

#1ASSASSIAN- it's that I think that am… no it's ugh

_Cooldude76 sign in_

#1ASSASSIAN- AM IN LOVE WITH KID THERE I SAID IT AHHHH! HAPPY NOW!!

Cooldude76- O_o

#1ASSASSIAN- I CAN'T GET HIM OOUT OF MY MIND! SOMETIMES I EVEN STARE AT HIS ASS AND FIND IT SEXY OR WHEN HE GOES TO HIS EPSIDOE IT'S CUTE AND HIS WHITE STIPRS MOSTLY ITS COOL BUT BESDIE THE POINT… AND SOMETIMES I HAVE "SPECIAL" DREAMS ABOUT HIM TOO. SOMETIMES I WANT TO KISS BUT I CAN'T CAUSE IT'LL BE WRONG AND IT NO GOD LIKE TO DO SO. I JUST CAN'T GET HIM OUT OF MY MIND HE JUST DRIVE ME NUTS. HOW CAN I HATE HIM YET LOVE HIM!!!! ToT

Cooldude76- O_O WHTF

Giraffe*rulez- wow

#1ASSASSIAN- SHIT SHIT SHIT SOUL IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK

Cooldude76 sign off

#1ASSASSIAN- T_T look wht u made me do now soul knows too.

Giraffe*rulez- he doesn't even know wht we're talking about. So get a grip man.

#1ASSASSIAN- easy for u to say… )`:

Giraffe*rulez- aww not be like that.. look just ask him out and maybe he'll say yes

#1ASSASSIAN- really?

Giraffe*rulez- heck should I know am just a weapon

#1ASSASSIAN- your no help at all XP

Giraffe*rulez- that's what she said

_#1ASSASSIAN sign off_

_Giraffe*rulez sign off_

Liz stares at the screen and grin looking at the three people behind her. Pattie was laughing, Kid was red as an apple and Tsubaki giggle since it's a few time she seen her parent be so desperate when talking about his feelings.

"So Kid see that my plan work." The oldest sister said then adds "now you have a lover."

"Shut up." Snap Kid still red.

"See now you were worry that he didn't love. His even having wet dreams too." Said Liz giggling at the last statement.

"…."

"Now all you have to do is act normal and see when the great god will ask you out." Said the brown head girl.

Kid sigh "I guess so."

Tsubaki chuckle "This sure was fun. See I told you sooo!"

"Now it's time for the real thing to being" said Liz

"HAI!" said Pattie getting a camera out of nowhere

"…."


	2. Macth Maker Disaster Dance?

Pattie start to run down the hall and went to her classroom only to find it half empty. She saw Maka and went up to her.

"Hallow Maka." Greeted the girl.

"Hey Patti. What's with all those paper?" ask the green eyed girl.

"Oh this. These are the question to the match up party for this Friday." Said the girl.

"Really? They put you in charge of that?" ask Maka impress and surprise. The girl nodded "So is Liz and some other people." Then Pattie ask "want to be the first one?"

Maka shrug "sure why not."

"OK first question… What is your favorite thing to do in your spare time?"

"… Reading."

"What is your favorite candy?"

"…Gummy bears"

"Favorite number?"

"6"

"Have you ever peeked in the opposite bathroom?"

"WHAT?! What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it please."

"…er...no"

"Favorite kind of movie?"

"Comedy."

"Ok then… favorite color?"

"Green."

"What do you think of your selves?"

"Smart."

"Who do you think will win in a fight a taco or Sandwich?"

"What does that have to do with a… Sandwich"

"Okdoey" said Pattie cheerfully writing the last word.

"What are you two doing?" ask a familiar voice.

They turn to see Kid standing behind them watching them curiously. Pattie giggle.

"Am asking question for the Match dance this Friday" said Pattie grinning.

"Kid did they ask you the question yet?" ask Maka.

"No, beside I don't want to go it seems stupid." He replied.

"Aww come Kiddo it'll be fun beside you know who will be there." Said Pattie.

"Yeah you know who, and that person will be sad if you not go. Beside if I did this stupid thing so should you?" Declare the ponytail girl.

Kid frown at them both "One Maka you don't even know who it is. Two it is really stupid and you don't know if that person will be there."

"Aww Kid is in denial anyways Liz already ask your "crush" already." Said Pattie. "I guess she has to break the news to your "was going to be lover""

"Kid has a crush. How's the lucky girl?" ask the green eyed girl. Pattie was holding her giggle thinking of him as a girl.

"None of your business" snaps Kid his face red and cross his arms. Then he saw the papers on the desk and grabs it. Unfortunately it was Maka's

"well at least I know who wouldn't be going with Soul." Stated Kid grinning.

"What? Who says I want to go with Soul. Wait you want to go out with Soul?" ask Maka offended.

"Hell no." Kid answer quickly with much of Maka relived.

"Pattie you better write fast." Stated the yellow eyed teen "skateboarding, Reese's cup, 8 duh, what the hell….1 but I didn't knew! anything good, black and white, asymmetrical *sob*, …. Sandwich."

Pattie started to write as fast as she could once she was done she grab the paper that her mister had and ran out the door.

"Thank" she yelled.

"Have a really bad feeling." Mutter Kid.

"me too."

"Liz! LIZ" shouted Pattie to her sister once she got more people. She kept calling her sister name once she found her with Soul and Black Star. As she got close the oldest Thompson was asking them question of for the Match up Dance.

"Starbursts and bubble gum."

"Anything that is related to my name and skittles." Said Black star.

"favorite number?"

"76"

"1"

"favorite color?"

"yellow, red, black."

"all the color mostly the ones that look godly."

"right… favorite kind of movie?"

"action."

"same and scary"

"have you ever gone inside the bathroom of the opposite sex?"

"…."

"…."

"Come on say it already." Snap Liz.

"lost count"

"20"

"…. I don't even want to know. Ok how do you think will win in a fight Sandwich or Taco."

"Sandwich"

"Me"

Liz glare at the wannabe god then mutter "taco"

"See was that to hard." Said the brown head. Both shake their heads.

"Hullo sis and dudes" greeted Pattie they greeted her back she giggle "Big sis are you done?"

"Yeah this two were actually my last." Said Liz.

"Hey have you any of you two ask Maka yet?" ask Soul

"Or Kid" whisper Black Star that lucky no one heard him.

"Yup me did hehehehe" said Pattie.

"Can I see it?" Both boys said at the same time.

"Why?" ask Liz grinning.

"Cause I want to"

"Nope' both sister said winking at both of them.

"Hi you two." Greet Tsubaki at the two sisters. Both of them were in each other arms humming happily.

"Hi Tsubaki." Both girls greeted.

"So how will this work?' the raven head ask.

"Well Lets take all the papers and match everyone up." Stated Liz.

After an hour or so later they finally pair everyone in the whole school who was attending together.

"Am beat." Stated Liz once she was finish swiping seat from her forehead.

"yeah." Agree Tsubaki.

"Pity that our friends didn't get who they wanted." Said the oldest pistol. Then look at her sister who was typing at the computer.

"Oi Patti is you finish?"

"Hai!" Pattie then turn towards them and hand them the sack of paper gigging.

Friday before the dance.

"Those who wants to know who your partners are it already up on the bulletin board" announce Liz going inside her classroom. Everyone got out of their seat and towards it like maniacs.

The only one that hasn't left yet was her friends.

"Aren't you guys going to see it?" ask Liz surprise.

"Yeah but I want to skip the rush." Stated Maka.

"It's uncool to go there."

"Same as Maka."

"Hey where's Black Star?" ask Soul suddenly. At the call of his name the said boy came inside of the room with a disgust and sad face on.

"When did you leave?" ask his best friend.

"Just as Liz came in the room. As God I have to see it first." Replied the boy as he went on his chair sulking at his chair.

"Who is it?" ask Tsubaki.

"I don't what to think about that now."

"Did you happen to see who we're with?" ask Maka wanting to know.

"no... wait yeah… Kid your with it." Replied the blue head boy then put his face down.

"Didn't you see who I was with?" both Soul and Maka shouted at him.

"Who's it?" ask Kid.

At the Party

"Out of all the people." Mumble Maka under her breath as she was with Ox Ford her arm around his.

"Did you say something hon." He said.

"Eh no not really." she said laughing nervously 'am going to kill who ever invent this thing.'

She looks around if she saw any familiar face and saw Kid with

"Crona is with Kid?!" exclaim Maka and chuckle. 'Well Black Star did say it."

"What's so amazing about them?" ask the bald boy.

"Nothing it's that I never expect them to be pair up. That's all." She replied.

She watch them for a little while seeing her friend getting awkward with Kid sense they where dancing. Sometimes Ragnarok will come out and starts banning on Kids head. Kid will pop a nerve and starts muttering something.

Maka then looks around again to see if she finds someone else. Then saw Black Star with Lucy the sluttish girl in the whole school.

Maka started to giggle they sure made a good couple. Ox looks at her confused until she point to the perfect couple at least in her opinion anyways. Both teen laughs.

"That's one perfect couple." Stated the guy.

"Yeah. Oi is it me or is Kid glaring at them." Said Maka.

Ox ford look at Kid then at the other "I guess his jealous."

"ha of Black Star getting that thing I doubt it."

"Hey isn't that Soul with..."

"Kim." Finish Maka for him both staring at the pair that was walking in.

Both teen glare at the pair and they glare back at each other.

Somewhere in another table three female weapon where sitting around a table giggling.

"Wow I think your plan work." Said Tsubaki.

"Yeah Sis is really smart on this sort of stuff." Comment Patti smiling.

"Hell yeah. Everyone is glaring at one another now they have to be pair off and go with there true love." Stated Liz.

"But why did Black Star had to go with Lucy of all people?" ask the tallest girl.

"Well they where actually match for one another. Beside I want to see how this will work out." Replied Liz evilly.

Kid was hating this place, the party mostly at his so call weapon. He should have seen this coming. It's not that he like Crona or anything cause she/he was ok but it was that bitch Lucy. She was with his guy and that pissed him off.

"Hey Crona is it ok if I can go get something to drink?" ask Kid.

"Err hm...I guess so." She replied shyly.

"Oi get one for us two." Ordered Ragnarok hitting the shinigami on the head.

"Ok you win." He hissed and went near the punch bowl was.

Lucky for him his special friend was there with his so call partner. As he got his drink he tried to hear what they were talking about.

"Oh come on Black Star why wont you let me be you goddess for today… you know I can be like the Greek goddess of love." Cooed Lucy putting a finger on the boy's cheek and going down to his chin.

"No that's that." Said the blue head boy angrily.

"What I only was going to show you how a god should really be treated" she purred in his hear.

Kid spit his punch out of his mouth and glares at her with hatred.

"Really?"

Kid eyes went wide and started to twitch. Was his special friend going to agree?!

"Oh yes… but not here of course"

"Ha in your dreams sister. Beside your not god materiel."

Kid started to breath again not noting that he stopped.

"But Blackie I can make pleasure for you since no one else will." She cooed.

Kid started to twitch his eyes. 'how dare that bitch call my Black Star like that…? Wait my?!"

"Don't call me that!" Snapped the assassin.

"Why not or do you want me to call you Starly" she said tilting her head innocence.

Black Star forms a fist ready to punch the stupid girl but knew he couldn't. Kid not wanting to hear more and want to rescue his friend. He walks over to them and "accidently" pour his drink on her dress.

"opps sorry." He said cheekily and blush a little when he saw Black Star look at him with relive and grinning at him.

"Hey Ox Ford why don't we dance here?" ask Maka going towards where Soul and Kim where. He happily agrees. Both pairs started to dance around each other and send death glare as a tango song started. Thinking fast Maka rest her head on her partner chest. Knowing what she meant he smirks and look at Soul.

Soul glare at him while Kim glare at Maka. Soul pulls Kim closer to her as she rubs her face on his neck.

The bald teen made Maka almost fall but was holding her with his arm and his other hand was with Maka's hand.

Soul grab Kim and swing her once then twice then made her jump in the air grabbing her on her waist.

Both continue their dual making one another jealous.

"hahahahaha oh god this is so epic." Said Liz laughing her butt off. Tsubaki nodded and noticed Crona next to them.

"Hey don't you think it might get out of hand?" ask Tsubaki concern.

"nah I doubt it beside they're grown kids they can handle themselves. Right Pattie?" said Liz. Not getting a replay she turns to her side and saw no one there. "Pattie? Oh my god where did Pattie go?"

Tsubaki point where the younger Thompson sister was. The girl was where the punch was drinking the whole bowl.

"OH no we got to stop her." Said Liz scare now.

"Why? It's only juice." Stated Tsubaki confused.

"Oh yeah Juice. Healthy right? Then your wrong that juice has a lot of sugar and you know what will happen if she drinks all of it?" when the other girl shook her head Liz said with a creepy face "hell well break lose!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TACO~~~~~

"You bastered look what happen to my dress." Snapped the blonde girl.

"What that hideous thing. I think I could find that in a flea market." Reported Kid crossing his arms.

The girl shriek and once going to pounce on Kid but was stop by Black Star.

"let me go I got to teach this piece of trash a lesson." She snapped.

"No just clam down, why don't you wash it when you get home?"

"Your in his side?" ask the girl in disbelief.

"Maybe."

The girl screams and kicks Black Star on his ungodly area and attack Kid.

The two couples where getting tired of the battle. Both were equally winning. AS they both stop so they look at each other threatening. As they where going to say a remark they had to make way for two students that where fighting.

"Was That Kid?" ask Soul raising his eye brow.

"I think it was and Lucy too." Said Ox Ford.

Everyone started to watch the two fights.

Tsubaki sigh and walk over to Black Star who was in pain on the floor. His hands where in the area he got kick.

"Do you want some help?" ask Tsubaki.

"Yes." Moan the other teen in pain.

Tsubaki help him up and led him to her table.

"Wait here I'll get a pack of ice." She said.

"Wait Tsubaki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Kid will still want me even if star Jr. got ruin?" ask Black Star in pain.

Tsubaki face got red "I don't know."

"Patti be a good girl and come to your big sis." Liz said to her younger sister who was on the curtains.

"Shut up ugly." Said Patti sort of drunk. "weeeeeeeeeee"

She jump down the from the curtain and started to run like crazy shouting stupid things. At one point she vomit at a couple who where eating.

"The power of the Giraffe has pushpin you bwhahahahahahhahahahaha" she said laughing.

"Patti stop this nonsense this instead."

"never!!!!!" the girl shouts and started to giggle like crazy.

"2+2=4 2+2=4 2+2=4" she sang making some people insane.

"gah."

Pattie grab chair and throw it to the dj at the party who scream like crazy. She got the chair again and started to dance with it. She knocks couple of people out cold.

"fight FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" people chanted to the two that where more like wrestling one another.

Kid's sleeve where torn off and some piece of his clothing too. It looks really asymmetrical but right now all he cares about was kicking this girl ass and getting his guy back. Lucy dress was also almost destroying almost showing her parts not that she care.

"oi why you fighting over this stupid dress anyways?" ask Kid.

"Why you throw juice at me?"

"cause you're a bitch and you deserve that and why do you want to sleep with Black Star so badly."

"Cause apart from you his still the only person I still haven't gone out yet nor slept with. Why should you give shit anyways it's not that your in love that'll be so disgusting."

"Cause his my friend and I don't want him getting your disgusting disuse."

"Fag"

"Hag"

"bastered"

"whore"  
"Freak"

"bitch"

They started to say cruse word to each to each other.

"Should we stop them?" ask Maka not wanting to see more.

"Nah let them be. Beside it's getting interesting." Stated Soul smirking.

"Maka…CHOP" she got a book out of no where and hit it on his head.

"Ow what the hell was that for woman?!"

"For being a Perv." The pony tail girl said simply.

"Weeeeee" scream Patti in amusement and waving her arms. Right now they where out of the ball room and where on the hall way. Patti was flapping her arms as she was a bird. She stop in front of the bathroom and went inside.

"There you are Mr. Toilet" she said cheerfully "I was looking all over for you hehehehe"

With some unknown strength she got the toilet out of if place and was holding it. She ran outside of the bathroom and went back to the dance room.

She kicks the door making them fly open.

The fighting stop and everyone look at the girl with the toilet in her hands. She had a wild look in her face which scare the living crap out all the students their.

"Patti... put the toilet down." Ordered Kid getting up from the stupid girl.

"Bwhahhahaa ok" she replied and threw the toilet towards them.

"Ouch that's going to hurt in the morning" remark Maka.

"yeah." Agree the three other teens.

Both Lucy and Kid lay out cold on the floor where the toilet hit them. Patti laugh but then start to cry like a baby when she notice that Mr. Toilet got smash and now pass away.

Liz faint in some random hall for running around after her sister, Tsubaki was nursing her meister who was still in pain. Crona was at the snack table while the black blood was eating all of the food.

* * *

**reveiws please or flames or a brand new toilet seat**


	3. Love letterspoem & arugment?

Black Star barge in the classroom booming "YAAHHHOOOO THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE HAHAHAHAHA"

Seeing no one was paying attention to him he went to his friends seeing that they were around a certain teen with three stripes.

"How do you feel about that?" ask Maka.

Kid shrugs "I don't know… I guess surprise."

"Feel about what?" ask the blue head boy.

They all look at the new comer. Liz replay to him seeing no one will "Well Kid here as a secret admire and left him a note."

"Oh." Said Black Star suddenly sort of sad but replace fast "So what does it say?"

"Not telling you."

"Why?"

"Cause it's not of your business beside its not wroth you godly time." Said Kid and put the note away inside his pocket.

"Fine be like that you baka of a snob."

"So are you going to find who it is?" ask Pattie cheerfully.

"Maybe."

"What about if the girl is a snob and just want to be with you only for your powers or something?" ask Black Star.

"Hey Kid do you have any idea who it might be?" ask Maka

Ignoring the assaiasn he replay to the ponytails girl "Nope well…no…but she knows how to write good porty."

Black Star start to glare at the boy. Kid look at him for a second then look away as if piss. For some reson the blue hair boy felt something inside him hurt.

Throught the whole class Black Star was being ignored and it was starting to piss him off. Oh how much he wish glares could kill people.

"Oi Liz did you happen to see the poem?" ask the blue head boy. The said girl nodded then grim "but I wont tell you what it says."

"Why?"

"Cause… Kid told me not say nothing to you." She stated "If you want to know it was also betuiful piece of work." The girl sniff as she was going to cry.

"Whatever." He said and turn the other way. As Kid came up to them his eyes went to his pocket. Once the raven head came closer Black Star jump on top of him.

Kid yelp and both start to wrestle each other. As Black Star was inside his pocket Kid punch him on the stomach. Insicting the other mister put his hand on his stomach failing to get what was inside the pocket.

"What's wrong with you?" yelled Kid.

"I was going to steal the note so I could read it."

"Why so you want to read it?"

"cause I want to."

"That's not really a good reason. Any ways I can let whoever can read if I feel like it."

"Gahhh" yelled Black Star with frustion and left "Whatever but I'll will see it."

"Kid have you got any luck who's the girl?" ask Maka.

"Nope not really." he said shaking his head as if disappointed. Black Star growl it been happing for four days already. The last three day he been getting letters and poem from his so call serect admire. It will always appeare either where he sits, eats, or goes to. Even in the gym bathroom their was one.

Who ever it was it was they are so going to be dead if he ever find out who it's from. He was a assasign after. To make things worse no one will tell him what it's say inside the stupids papers plus everone is making a big fuss about it.

"Black Star are you ok?" ask his weapon seeing him making faces. The boy blink.

"Of course I am what's a big man like me have to worry about." He say crossing his arm.

Tsubaki sigh althought he sounds like himselve she knew something was troubling him. But benign who she is she didn't ask though she suspect it had to do with is happening right now.

"YAHOOO THAT'S IT!" he shouted making the girl jump.

"What's it?"

"A plan that I got." With that said he went running away. Tsuabki sigh and looks where he left concern.

Black Star big awesome plan was follwing his friend everywhere he went but hidden. When Kid to the bathroom so did he, if he went outside so did he. Throughout the whole day he been follwing the shinigami around.

Not getting any luck he stop Kid talking to some girl. The girl started to giggle when Kid said something. They both started to talk and giggle and wait.

"Is he blushing?" ask Black Star in disbeilf seeing the boy turn red. In the assasian knew that she was flirting with him.

"That woman wont get him his mine." Hissed Black Star. Being him he ran up to the two.

"So I guess you found her?" said Black Star coldly.

"Found who?"

"Don't you play dumb with me boy. You know who." spat the blue head.

"Oh.. it's not what you think Black Star."

"Really? then why did you just blush a minute ago."

"I wasn't blushing I was laughing and showing her something."

"Sure you where. It look like firting to me sense you guys talk in ages. I know she's your serect adimre

"hm Death the Kid I'll be going oh and thanks. See ya around." Said the girl sort of timidly.

"Ok sure. Just tell me when you need more help if you want." Said Kid. The girl nodded and went off.

Black Star growl in frustion "Will you fricking listen to me."

"you're a damn moron, she's not my admirer, she just need help in something and turing her locker symtriacl. Beside how do you know how long I was talking to her?"

"Cause I started to follow you."

"You stalk me?!"

"No follow there's a big difference."

"Right. Beside why do you want to know who it is anyways?"

"Cause you ignore me when I want to read the damn thing."

"being the idiot that you are you'll just say it's stupid and it's not wroth your time."

"OF COURSE IT'S GOING TO BE WROTH MY TIME CAUSE YOUR…"

"AM WHAT? A FREAK, SISSY?"

"..."

"TELL ME YOU BIG DAMN MORON UNLESS YOUR LITTLE BRAIN DOESN'T KNOW HOW FUNCTION. THAT'S THE OTHER RESEAON WHY I WONT LET YOU SEE IT. YOUR BRAIN WONT UNDERSTAND WHAT THE NOTES WILL SAY."

Black Star gritted his teeth and tighten his fist in anger.

Kid notices and grins "You going to cry cause I didn't show you or was it cause I call you a moron?"

"FUCK YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR ACTING LIKE A JERK NO WAIT A BASTERD! AND…AND.."

"And what? That you'll laugh at me once I get hurt?" ask Kid griming at him.

"I HATE YOU! SOMETIMES I THINK YOUR BETTER OF DEAD! YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF TRASHY SHINIGAMI!"

"Your one to talk. I think this world is better of without you too."

Black Star started to scream and throw a punch at Kid. The raven head close his eyes waiting for pain. Black Star miss his face by a few millimeter and hit the wall next to him making a hole. He stood there trembling with his head facing the floor. Kid stood there to shock to move. His eyes went from shock and surprise to sadden

"Black Star" whisper Kid.

The assassin turn and went running away from the shinigami.

Black Star went running as fast as he could back to his and Tsubaki apartment. He tried to wipe his eyes each time he felt them getting wet. Feeling a pain on his chest he'll put a hand on it. Once he got to the door of his place he open it and bang it shut making Tsubaki jump from the couch. He lean against the door treamling and slid down to the floor.

"Black Star what's wrong?" ask his weapon who was full of corner seeing her meister f.

Black Star shake his head afraid if he talk he'll started to cry. He put his knees up to his chest and his head on his knees.

Tsuabki went over to the boy and sat next to him. As she was going to put her hand on his head her tech spank it away. She sigh knowing him she put her hand this time on his back and started to rub it.

"It's ok going to be ok Black Star." She said trying to confort him the best she could sense she didn't know what was wrong with him. Knowing him he'll tell her soon so she didn't bother asking.

What she wasn't expecting was him putting his arms around her waist and started to cry on her lap. Taken by surprise she started to stroke her hand through his hair as if he where a cat.

"Why does it hurt." Whisper the boy that Tsubaki almost didn't heard him.

"What hurts?" ask Tsubaki quietly.

"Why is it t-that e-every t-time he s-says so-something mean it hurts more."

"…"

"I mean other people says bad remarks to me but I don't feel this way but when he said it just now…" the boy tight his grip on Tsubaki shirt and started to cry harder.

"Well of course it'll hurt you since you love him. That's what happen when a love one says things like that but I don't think he means it." Said Tsuabki gently as if he was a child. She kept storking his hair gently as he contuine to cry.

"know I don't know if he'll like be or not even for a friend." He said so softly the girl had to put a effort in trying to hear him. Not knowing what to say she look at him worried.

"You know what's so unfair?" he ask loudly this time.

She shook her head "No what is it?"

"It's so unfair that when the same day I was going to confess to him the stupid notes started to come in. I want to see what the notes says but no! You know what else when I finally deicede to tell him what I feel I end up ruining it saying that I hate him and his better of dead!" He wail to her looking up to her. He had tears going down his cheeks and his eyes mix with sadness, hurt, anger.

"I bet if those stupid letters didn't came we wont have fought and he'll be with me."

Tsubaki felt sorry for him so she hold him closer to her and hug him trying to confort him.

"Shhh. Not worry eveythings going to be ok." She said gently "I mean sure it hurts but don't get that get to you. Am sure he'll foget that ever happen or pretend that it never happen."

"who do you know?"

"cause your going to fix it."

Black Star look at her confused his eyes red and puffy. The wepoan rub a few tears away.

"Black Star I thought you were going to suppress god. So why are you crying and not trying to fix things up?"

Black Star didn't know what to say. He rub his eyes with his arms and smile at her "Yeah your right. Why am I here sitting here and acting all stupid?"

He got up and put his hands on his waist and declare "Time to get things right!"

"Yup" agreed Tsubaki getting up as well. Knowing her job was done she started to leave.

"Tsubaki?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Said Black Star smiling at her as if he never cry.

Tsubaki nodded smiling back and gave him thumbs up.

Next day

"this is getting so troublesome." Stated Soul sitting next to Black Star.

"What is?"

"those stupid letters keep coming and coming. Wonder when they'll ever stop."

Black Star chuckle "That make two of us. Hopefully today is the last one."

The white hair kid nodded hoping for it to be true.

"but I think it's cute." Said Maka joining they're converstion.

"Tsk girls think anything as lame as that either cute or romantic." Reported Soul laying back.

"Maka..CHOP!" the girl hit him really hard on the head knocking him out.

"Maka did you really had to knock him out?" ask Liz coming towards them.

"yup he offend me and all the girl popution."

"Well duh it's a fact." Stated Black Star crossing his arms "You girls even always find something cute and cry for everything too."

"Maka Chops"

"Ow"

They turn when they heard a chuckle.

"Sup Kid" greeted Soul coming back to life.

"Hello, I see you guys are getting beat up by girls."

"oh shut up." Growl Soul resting his head on the table.

Kid grin but it disappear as he saw the blue head assassian.

"Black Star am sorry." He apolizie.

"about what?"

"About yestraday, I shouldn't have said those things." Said Kid.

"Oh that. Why are you still thinking about it, that's the past, but if it makes you feel better I accept and I suppose being and awesome god I should aponize too sense I didn't mean none of them." Said Black Star leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

Kid grin "Sure."

"oh you got another letter." Said Tsubaki this time winking at Black Star who was smirking.

Kid groan "Liz I thought I told you last night to stop giving me letters."

At his replay everyone look at him confused.

"What does Liz have to do with the letters?" ask Black Star courise.

"Well last night she told me that it was she that did all the letters and some poems with the help of Pattie of course to do a prank on me." He exclaim.

"Hey I was just trying to you and your little prombel. Beside I cant belive you fail for it." She defend herself.

"Sure and it fail sense it almost got me kill."

"So all this time it was Liz?" ask Maka and then cross her arms disappointed "and I want to know who it was."

"Oh and this time it wasn't me I swear." Reported the oldest Thompsan girl.

Kid rise his eye brow and eye everyone in the room. He grab it and read it. After what seems like hours he finish he look at his friends and his eyes where big and watery his n.

"It's so symmetrical and Beautiful."

"Let me see." Said Liz. She started to read it and then end up crying.

"Wahhh this is the most beautiful and sadist yet romantic thing I have ever read." She wail still crying with her eyes shining.

Pattie started laughing "haha sis has boogers coming out of her nose so does Kid." Which it really did a big one handing

"Can I see?" ask Maka. Liz hand the paper to the pony tail girl. Once she finish there was the same result and hand the paper to Kid. Kid hand the paper to Black Star who shake his head.

"Not worry is not interested in it any more."

"Did I forget to mention that girls always cry over stupid things too?" Stated Soul earning a few Maka/Liz/Kid chop.

* * *

**reviews please!!!!!!!!!**

**sorry if some of the characters act oc**


	4. Not A Cool Day For Soul?

"……"

"Well you hurry up already!" shouted someone.

"Hm….."

"Excuse me sir your holding up the line will you please chose one." Stated the clerk.

The boy sigh "Fine give me the one iced café latte and five brownies."

"Oh don't forget about a Chocolate Vivanno Smoothie!" shout another boy out of no where.

"Yeah that too." Said the white head one surprise.

"Hey that kid cut." Whined a person in the back of the line.

"Hey old man am going to suppress god so of course I can cut plus he was saving my spot in the line right Soul?" ask his best friend.

Soul sigh "Yeah whatever."

As Soul paid for the drinks Black Star was auguring with the man behind him. He got the drinks and went to the table waiting for his best pal.

"Hey Soul how's it going?" ask the blue head sitting on the other seat. He shrugs as he drank his drink.

"Ok." Replayed Black Star and he started to drink his smoothie and was done after a few seconds.

"Where's Maka?" ask Black Star.

"Home." He replayed and eyed his friend caution.

"Oi why are you looking at me weird?" ask his friend then it hit him "Dude if your still worry about the stupid comment on the chat it was nothing. I was just bored and need Liz of my back ok by thy way it wasn't about you just incase."

"No it's not that… what you would give someone for a gift?" ask Soul eating a brownie.

"What do you mean?"

"If you like someone and just felt like buying them something what will it is?"

"Is it one of Maka's grouchy days again?" ask Black Star tilting his head.

Soul nodded "yup."

"What makes every girl go like that even Tsubaki goes like that sometimes."

"Your telling me and if Maka is angry then it's hell for me." Stated the weapon.

Black Star started to think to help his friend. Just as he was thinking Soul spotted Kid coming inside. He was looking sort of down then usual and started to see the menu. Soul calls out his name and waves him to come to them. As he came closer Soul ask

"What will you get a girl who's having a bad day?"

"What do you mean?" ask Kid confused.

"Shh am thinking." Spat Black Star as he started to think again making a face making Kid blush lightly when he saw him.

Soul decides to ignore it saying it's his imagination. He didn't want to know if Kid had something for Black Star.

"Will you see Maka is grouchy for some unknown reason so I thought to buy her something special for her to clam down sense it always happen three straight days every month." Explain Soul.

"Oh you mean she's PMSing?"

"What that?" ask the white hair boy not hearing that before.

"Can I have a seat it's going to take a while." Replied Kid.

"Sure oi Black Star move so Kid can tell me something." Ordered the weapon to his friend.

The said boy move to the side as he continues to think. Both Kid and Soul saw him.

"Oi don't think too much I don't want you brain to explode." Stated Soul.

"Shhhh"

"Ok so…" Kid started to explain to Soul what PMSing is and some unwanted information. Soul stood there with his eyes twitching in some parts.

"Oi Kid you sure you're not a girl?" ask Black Star once the other boy was done.

"Wha?!" both of them ask.

"Well you seem to know a lot of this too much." Stated the boy next to him.

"Look am not a girl but you do realize I live with not just one but two." Stated Kid.

"Black Star where you even hearing what he was saying?" ask Soul.

"Sort of. So that why Tsubaki gets angry sometimes."

"Well not all girls are like that." Remind Kid.

"You sure your not a girl and not hiding anything?"

"Black Star shut up. So what do you think I can get her?" ask Soul.

"Hm what about jewelry girls like those kinds of stuff or flowers?" Suggest Kid.

"Well flowers you can scratch that but jewelry will do."

"Why not flowers it's cheaper isn't it?" ask Black Star.

"Apart from being cheesy I tried it and it end in my mouth for a few days." Said Soul shivering from the memories. "I also tried, cleaning, cooking and other stuff for her but she even gets madder and starts Maka Chop me."

"Oh Well then let's go." Said Kid.

As they went to find a jewelry store Soul started to think what to get her. She wasn't one of those girls that took fancy of those things. He sigh this was going to be a long day.

They went to different stores until they found one that looks promising. Soul started to scan around with the help of his two friends.

"Oi Kid what do you think woman like most?" ask the white hair boy.

The shinigami started to think "well it depends... am thinking a ring well be look good on her."

"Thanks"

Soul look through scanned in then found a golden ring with a red looking stone on it. Next to it was a silver bracelet with red and green stones on it.

"Oi dude can I buy those two things."

The clerk nodded to the boy "Of course lucky for you the ring bring the bracelet as well so you get the price of one."

"Cool so how much does it coast?"

"9,099.50" with that said Soul stood with his mouth and eyes wide open.

"Eh?"

"9,099.50"

"Yeah I heard you the first time." Said Soul then looks at Kid who was arguing with Black Star.

"Yo Kid can you come over here." Said the weapon.

"What is it?" ask the shinigami.

"Can you buy it for me, I don't have enough money. And I'll do whatever you want please." Pled the boy.

"Fine but you pay 30% of it got it." Stated Kid.

As they were buying the gifts Black Star came yelling to them.

"Kid can you pay this for me?" ask Black Star showing them a necklace that had a star at the button.

"Little boy that's not for you it's for females only." Said the clerk giving Kid the bag.

"Tsk whatever. So can you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No! I thought you want to buy those star cookies from the bakery once we finish this." Said Kid.

"Oh yeah never mind then."

As they went to the bakery and got Black Star's cookies they went down the ally. Luckily for them the sun was still out although it was still getting late.

"Oi how are you going to give her the ring?" ask Kid.

"Oh I know his going to bend down in one knee and show it to her of course." Stated the blue head mister. He then got spank by the head of his best friend.

"No you dummy it's like am going to marry her but I don't want to…ever." He stated.

"Sure you don't." mutter Kid.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Everyone knows you like her and she like you back so sooner or later you two are goi..."

"Maka and Soul sitting in a tree F….u... OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" shout Black Star.

Soul only stuck his tongue out at him.

"Where are you kids going at such a late hour?" ask man in front of him. The guy look danger for any other person but he wasn't that much of a threat to them so they ignore him and kept walking. Only to stop seeing there was no way to pass seeing that more men came blocking the way. They turn to the other way but were also block by men.

"Yo boss they seem to have something expansive in the bag." Said one of the guys.

"Yeah can we beat the crap out of them and eat their soul?" ask another.

The trio glares at them.

"OI HOW DARE YOU BLOCK MY PATH! I AM BLACK STAR AND YOU'RE IN MY WAY! DOES YOU WANT TO FEEL THE POWER OF A GOD!" shout the blue head boy.

The boss snorted "right a little brat like you doesn't know who you're messing with."

"Kid these are gang members right?" ask Soul

The raven hair boy nodded "yeah but I don't think they're a math against us."

"Of course not with me around! YAHOOO"

"Boss can I keep the brat with the blue hair?"

"Sure his getting in my nerve anyways. Do I know you from somewhere?" ask the boss looking at Kid.

"Yo he's the one that beat us up when we where if those sexy girls. It's his fault we didn't get them." Stated another thug.

"Oh yeah. Kill them." He then gave his men the single.

The trio started to fight and mange to defeat most of the men. Only a few the bosses remain.

"Wow you commoners are loser compare to my power yahahahaha." Black star said laughing.

"Garr" the boss shouted and started to shot them. As they where dodging for some reason Soul let go of the bag.

"Shit." As it land in the middle of him and the boss.

"Yes it's mine now." Declare the boss as he started to run towards the bag.

"Hell no." Soul started to run to it too.

As both got their, the boss took it first and dodge Soul as he turn to scythe mode trying to slash him.

"Sorry weapon but it's my now." Reported the boss running where soul came from.

Soul growl in frustration as he ran up to the guy and tries to slash him. He continues this until the boss stop running and was taking a breather. Black Star took the chance to run up to him and side kicks him in the stomach. The guy rolled and clench his where he been kick.

Then his eyes widen when Soul was near.

Soul tries to swing the blade arm fast at the boss. Being quick the boss jump where he was standing and did a black flip in the air and got Kid by the shoulder surprise and throw him to where he was just standing.

"KID!" shouts Black Star as Soul was slashing him instead. Soul hearing that stops seeing Kid with his eye wide.

"Shit did I hurt you?" ask Soul his blade turning back to his arm.

Before the boy could replay his pants and shirt fell off him in piece. Before them was standing a naked frozen Kid. Soul eyes started to twitch while Black Star was gazing at him and having a major nose bleed. At that same moment a girl came with her mother.

"Mommy why is there a naked boy? Why does he have down there it looks like a elephant trunk sticking out of him in the front and why is that boy with blue hair looking at him worried and having a nose bleed?" ask the girl.

In Kids mind he was starting to processes what was going on. One moment he was in one place now his in another. He felt the wind against his body which was weird and why was Black Star was having a nose bleeding and drooling and the way he look at him. He saw Soul twitching and a little girl pointing at him. He looks down and saw why.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" he shouted getting all red all over his face. He put his hand down to cover up his "jewels".

"Well honey I'll tell you when you're older." She said looking at them "we better go because they're going to play a game."

"Oh can I play?'

"NO!" the mother snapped dragging her daughter along saying freaks and perverts.

"When the hell this happen?!" exclaim Kid.

"I don't know. Here take my sweater and cover your selves up." Said Soul really fast taking of his sweater he had and gave it to Kid. The raven head boy put the sweater on but was short. He pulls it and had to leave his hand the way it was so no one could see his bottom part.

"Gah I feel like a girl."

"But your not one." Stated Black Star as if he was in a trance still drooling and bleeding with his face red.

"Stop staring you damn Perv." Shouted Kid angry.

"What do we do now?" ask the white head teen.

"Well we can call my father to bring us a ride back to my place then yours." Suggest Kid. Fighting with the sweater to stay down.

"Hey don't stretch it." Whined Soul.

"Am naked and your worried about the damn sweater?!" exclaim Kid angry.

"Hehehehe" giggle the blue head.

"I think we got to call your father."

"Yes we better." Kid turn around walking out of the ally.

Soul look at his friend who giggles and saw why.

As they went to the nearest shop which was around the corner Soul breathes on the glass and started to write the Shinigami number.

Then the guy pop out.

"Yo." Greeted the mask reaper.

"Father Can you bring us a ride?" ask Kid looking at the floor.

The shinigami tilt his head "what's wrong? Why is Black Star like that?"

Soul looks in back and saw his best friend still the same way like in the ally. He sigh "Shinigami-sama we ran into trouble and Kid cloths sort of fell of him so..."

"Ohhh. Sorry I can't right now." Said the Shinigami.

"What why?" ask Kid in disbelief but the screen disappears. He pops a nerve and knew that his father was probably laughing his ass off and then watching his favorite soap opera.

"Damn it." Shout Kid in frustration.

"Hey look out" someone shouted from above. As a box came towards them not reacting in time it hit Kid in the head making him fall to the ground. Kid spread his legs wide open and the sweater went back to the waist now everyone can see his button part again.

Black Star started to bleed super heavy making him faint at the sight before him.

"Oi now am really scared for life" mutter Soul.

Three hours later

They finally reach Soul apartment. It was now night time and they where tired at least Soul and Kid for having carried Black Star all the way. Luckily sense the assassin was knock out Kid took the change to get his pants of him and put it on him self. It them forever to get to soul places for having to res from carrying Black Star and when Kid need to pull his pants up sense they where big.

Soul open the door reveling that the girls where in the room.

They look at them with a confused look. They saw Soul and Kid in either side carrying a faint Black Star.

"Black Star!" exclaim Tsubaki going up to them. She got her partner and laid him on the couch waving a fan. "What happen to him?"

"Yeah you guys seems to get out of a war or something." Stated Liz.

"Ha-ha Kid looks funny." Laugh Pattie "so does Black Star."

"Will you two tell us what happens." Ordered Maka.

"I rather not." replied Kid sitting next to his weapon.

"You're not going to like it." Warn Soul.

"Just tell us."

"Fine" and Soul started to tell what happen with the ring and it being stolen with him slashing at Kid by accident and Black Star having a major nose bleed.

The girls stare at them expect Pattie she started laughing like a manic.

"So now we're here and am scare for life." Finish Soul rubbing his head.

"So you brought me a present?" ask Maka

"Yeah but it got robbed." He told her then close his eyes expecting a Maka chop but got them wide open when Maka kiss him on the lips. He stood there turning red in the face.

"That was cool move." He said to her smirking.

"Of course."

"Oi Kid has a pretty cute butt, and a perfect sizes jewel." Comment Black Star as if he was drunk and chuckles.

"What?!"

* * *

**Review REWIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**or esl u dont get a cookie XD**

**poor Kid oh well sorry i know i write bad action part but whateva**


	5. Messedup Mission?

"Hi Tsubaki" greeted Liz as her friend started to come up to them. Tsubaki stop and smile

"Do you guys want to come with Black Star and me in a mission?" she ask.

Liz shrugs "Sure"

"Okdokey" agreed Patti.

"…."

The girls look at him weird "What?"

"Well want to come or not?" ask Liz.

"Nope."

"To bad your coming anyways." Said Liz and grab him on one arm while Patti the other.

Kid and the sister where in the front entrance waiting for the other two. Getting bored the sister started to play rock, paper, and scissors. Then the two teens they were waiting for came out.

"Sorry we took long. There was a line getting the mission accept." Explain Tsubaki sheepishly.

"It's ok. What the mission anyways?" ask Kid.

"Oh it's to go into a hunted house. It's said that whoever goes in doesn't come out. Also they think there's a Kishin involve or something." Explain Black Star.

Liz jaws drop when she heard about the hunted part. "hm Kid I think we should leave now"

Kid rose a brow "Why I thought you want to go?"

"Well yes but I think I forgot something."

"To bad." Said Kid grinning at her.

"You evil."

"So are you."

After a hour or so the kids stop in front of the hunted house. It seems as if it was abandon, some of its window was missing and the whole thing was just falling apart. As they went inside the gate they noticed there were statue of people and things. Liz started to shiver as they walk by them. When look at one of the statue it looks at her back so the first thing she did was scream.

"AHHHHH!" she scream really loud and drop down and holding her head.

"Liz what's wrong?" ask Tsubaki concern. The said girl look at them with anime tears.

"I want to go now this place is really creep." She stated and then pointed to the statue she just looks "And that thing looks at me!"

Everyone turn to look at the statue and didn't saw anything wrong with it. Kid sighs while the other sister was laughing.

"Liz it's only in your head. So stop messing around and come on."

"But I swear it look a... Ok" she said in defeat as Kid gave her the look.

As they continue Liz look in back of her since she started to hear a strange noise, as if someone was following them.

'It's only in your head Liz... it's only in your head.' She said to herself.

"Oi Liz"

"Ahhhhhh hit's not in my head!" scream the long hair girl and jump on top of her mister. He frown "Liz gets down from me. NOW!"

"I heard it I really heard it." She declares.

"Heard what?" ask Kid his voice sort of angry.

Liz heard it again and point where she heard it "Over there's something."

"Liz I told you it's in your head."

Just as Kid said that something was thrown at him missing his head by a few centimeters. Kid look where the thing was toss at him. Then some strange fingered started to come out of the shadow.

"What the hell are those things?" ask Kid.

"Ahhhhhhh I KNEW IT AND KNOW ONE BELIVE ME!!!" scream the eldest Thompson sister pointing at them.

The thing where the statue from before and where walking towards them slowly with there eye shining.

"Oh hehehehe they look funny don't you think sis." Ask Patti giggling.

"What?! No they don't there the stupid statue; I knew something was wrong with them." Remark Liz.

"Whatever they're noting compare to the great Black Star. YAHOOOO!" yelled out the boy from behind the statue.

"When did he get over there?" ask Liz surprise.

Black Star jump holding a Tsubaki in shuriken mode. He tosses the weapon as it went through the crowd of statue. It kills some of them but one of the statues grabs it and tosses it where Kid's team was. Kid and the sister dodge in time as the shuriken pass through their head and inside the house.

"Oh no Tsubaki" cried out the brown head girl.

"Damn you." Shout the assassin boy running towards the statues. He sides kick one making it head drop to the ground.

"Liz, Patti." Order Kid. Both sister turn into their gun form and went into Kid's hand. He started to shot them making them collapse on the floor. When one was closing in on him Black Star came from the side and punches it.

As the fight continue outside Tsubaki was inside the house in her human form. She heard the fighting going on outside but also something else. There was some chanting going on inside one of the room.

Wondering what it is she head towards the voice. She peeked inside of a room and gasp. Inside there was limbs and blood everywhere, also a big pot in the middle. There was some human heads on the walls. Also a lot of souls floating around there were maybe hundred or so.

"Dear you know it's rude to go inside people's home including snobby inside one's room." Someone said behind her.

Tsubaki turn and let out a scream.

"Was that all of them?" ask Liz.

"Yes I think so." Replied Kid looking around.

"Hahaha they weren't match for the great Black Star!" exclaim the assassin.

Kid rolled his eyes "Sure whatever… Hey where's Tsubaki?"

The other mister shrugs "maybe inside. Man if Tsubaki started to kick butts without me…grrr"

The assassin started to run into the house with Kid following. When they went inside they were alert incase something happen.

"hm I got to say it's creepy outside but it's pretty nice in the inside." Comment the brown head teen when she and her sister turn back in to human.

"Hehehehe look sis this looks like a doggy." Giggle Patti pointing at a statue. It looks like it was a dog but at the same time not.

As Patti was going to pat it as if it was still alive. Liz started to freak out knowing something bad will happen.

"Oi guys if you going to gaze at it then stay here while I go look for Tsubaki." Said Black Star.

"No we'll go with you. Beside there something strange about this statue." Stated Kid.

"Wha-what do y-you mean?" stammer his weapon.

"I think they're being possessed by something but I don't know what it is."

"So what ii could beat whoever it is whose possessing them." Remark Black Star pointing at him self.

Everyone sweat drop. Then there was a squeaking sound coming their way. Before anyone could react the eldest Thompson sister scream in top of her lungs and ran the other direction.

"LIZ!" yelled Kid but was no use.

Then a weird looking statue of the shape of a misshapen man came towards them limping. Kid growl under his breath knowing he can't just use Patti alone. Patti yelps when the statue of the dog went on top of her. Kid went and kicks it sending it flying and breaking into two.

Both half of the dog went near the misshapen man. It went a transform with the man's hand into two knives.

"That was a bad doggy!" said Patti.

"Black star big wave" yelled the boy getting the man from behind. The man's left arm came of and it also made a crack in the center.

The man swung around missing Black Star as he dodge down. As the stone blade went down the boy rolled to the side.

"Kid any time now." Growl the assassin while dodging the other man attack.

"I can't"

"Why not?!"

"It won't be symmetrical. I'll be unbalance if I only use Patti." Whined Kid.

Black Star growl and kick the stone in his guts or at least once where. The man finally fell apart.

"Man you really are useless." Stated the assassin.

Kid rolled his eyes and walk where Liz went off to with the other two following. As they where in the middle of a hall they heard something making a big ruckuses coming towards them. Kid and Black Star got ready in case it was the enemy.

As it got really close Black Star instinct jump towards it with a kick.

The thing shrieks and dodges it.

"What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?" it snaps coming into view.

"Opps Sorry Liz." Said the boy sheepishly.

The girl snort.

"Hey big sis did you found anything?" ask the little Thompson.

The girl nodded her head "yea there was a room full of souls and human heads."

"Show us the way!" exclaim the assassin. The light brown head girl shiver "I rather not."

"Black Star is that you?" ask a voice where Liz just came from.

"Hm oh hey Tsubaki, I was wondering where you went." Said the boy.

The girl went into view "really?"

Her mister nodded "Did you saw anything?"

"Nope, sorry… Well there was this one place. Follow me." Ordered Tsubaki going where she just came from making Kid frown.

As they follow her, the shinigami was having a weird feeling. Although he can't sense souls like Maka he felt one really strange.

Tsubaki stop and led them to a room. The room was really big and it seem like it was in the center of the house. The roof had a big glass over it so they could see the sky. Each wall had a light bud and candles. It sort of look like a place to hold a ball.

"Oi Tsubaki what's in here?" ask Black Star.

Just as he said that three statue came out taking the form of big lions. Each one had a glass like eyes and where gazing at them.

"Tsubaki chain scythe mode." Ordered Black Star.

Before the said teen can do anything, she got shoot in the arm by Kid.

"oi kid why did you do that?" ask Liz confused inside of her gun form.

"Hey Kid what the hell, we don't got time to mess around with each other!" snapped the assassin.

"yeah why you do that Kid." Said Tsubaki in a fake sad voice.

Kid glare at her "Where's the real Tsubaki?'

"Am here."

"No your not!"

"Kid, that's her cant you see that!" shouted Black Star pissed off.

"No it's not. One, Tsubaki star and eye brow where always symmetrical but she is not look at her. Two she has a weird soul wavelength." Explain Kid as he glare at the girl on the ground.

As she was bleeding she grins but then turn into a sad face "Black Star I think Kid has gone completely nuts. Am the real me!"

Black Star stood there not knowing who to believe more. Sure it was simple to believe his weapon it was his weapon after all, but…

"Damn it." He mutters in frustration.

"Black Star don't listen to her!"

"Don't listen to him, he just want to beat you. Cant you see his trying to trick you into going against your own weapon."

Black star form a fist and trying to make his mind up.

"You know me more then him. He just want you so you can kill me and be powerless later he will kill you."

"You damn bitch." Shout Kid and started to shot at her. Black Star ran up to Kid. Grabbing the boy by his shirt he was thrown to the wall. Kid felt pain in his back bone and glare at his crush.

"What the hell Black Star?"

"Me?! Why are you shooting at my weapon."

"Cause she's not your weapon." Snapped Kid "cant you see that! She's just tricking you so she can kill you later or beat you off badly. You damn idiot."

"see that my little assassin. His saying you're stupid and unworthy, will a friend ever say that to each other."

"tsk your right Tsubaki. Maybe I should finish him off now." Stated Black Star looking at Kid his eye furiously.

Kid got to his fighting pose incase and not liking his special friend face.

"You lose." Said Tsubaki to the shinigami but then scream in pain.

Kid look surprise as he saw the other mister using soul threat to his fake weapon. The weapon cough some blood and grin.

"hahahahaha I see I was discover.' Said the girl as she transform into herself, it was the look of an ugly old lady with a big pointy noise and weird looking eyes. Her hair was around her waist and was the color of clay and wearing sort of raveling cloths. Both teen want to puke at the sight. It's like seeing there own grandmother in a binkies but worse.

"Ew what's that ugly thing a blog sis?" ask Patti pointing at the thing while Liz was trying to burn her eyes.

"To think that using your friend body was enough to trick you two." Stated the woman as she sigh "no matter I still can beat both of you."

"who are you and where's Tsubaki?" ask Black Star glaring at her.

"Are you the one taking people?" ask Kid.

"hohoho why yes and making them into wonderful creation." Explain the old woman "you see ever sense the Kishin has been revive I been feeling young again."

At this Black Star laugh making the old woman angry.

"Oh I wont be laughing if I where you. Since your going to join your friend really soon." She reported.

The assassin look confused then jump in the air as a lion attack him. The lion jump and swipe a claw at the boy but miss as he did a back flip in the air. Then he extend his left leg and swipe down to the lion causing it to break.

"Kid look out!" cried out Liz seeing another lion coming towards them. Kid turn around in time and started to shot it. Once it turns into dust he turn towards the old lady.

"I heard that a mister soul taste better then a regular human. Also you be good for my collation." Said the old woman.

Kid ran towards her then started to shot. The woman shriek and flew on top of him something in her hand started to shiny and went towards him. Kid did a back flip as the beam hit where he just was. Once the light went away their was a pointy rocks where he had just stood.

He kept shooting at her but had to keep dodging the beam that was heading towards him. The woman went down on the floor and start to shoot arrows towards him. He tried to dodge them but some hit him.

"damn it."

Seeing that the woman was down again. He ran towards her fast and was in front of her.

"I don't think so." She said as something grab him by the ankle. It started to swing him around and around and banning him on the walls.

Kid try to focus on the hag and started to shot randomly. Luckily one of the shot hit whatever was grabbing him making it release him.

He started to pant as he looks at the woman.

"Caught you on my trap." Spat the woman.

"What?" confused the dust where he shot the lion started to come straight towards him. As he tried to leap the dust turn into some kind of liquid thing that it grab his right leg turning it into stone.

"Damn it!" spat Kid trying to pull his leg free.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you, unless you want to be crippled." Hissed the ugly woman.

"We have to help Kid come Pa.."

"No stay in your weapon form or else she'll turn you to stone!" reported Kid.

"But.."

"but nothing. So stop worrying."

Just as he was going to shot the old woman some of the liquids went into his fingers and turn it to a statue.

"When?"

"While you where trying to decide what to do some of my hair went to your fingers, trying to stop you from shooting." Explain the old lady grinning at him. "Don't worry I don't want you in my collation anymore so I guess it's time for you to DIE!"

Kid eyes widen as another lion was coming towards him. Noting he could do but watch as the lion was going to swipe at him. His eyes widen when he saw as someone got in front of him. Black Star got the slash across his chest as the lion swipe its claws on him. He forms a punch and hit the lion with his wavelength destroying it. Once it was gone he started to breathe hard and look up at the evil woman.

"You idiot why you do that?" ask Kid.

"I don't know, beside how where you going to attack it or defend yourself." Remind the assassin looking at him.

Kid look away from his gaze not knowing what to say. Now that his friend got a big wound, how will he defeat the other opponent.

"hehe you worry to much, it's not even deep. I think I could defeat her anyways." Said the boy as if he read the other mind, "or have you forgotten that am going to be suppress god?"

"Just careful when you get close to her. She shots strange stone out of her hand." Remind Kid.

"Ok."

He ran towards the woman dodging some of her attacks. He jump doing a front flip and went straight towards her. The woman dodge as he punch her at the side. He growl and drop to the ground and spin. She fell on the ground and shot a point stone towards him. He dodge but it got a bit of his side. As they continue fighting Kid gritting his teeth in frustration in not doing anything.

"Kid, I think something wrong." Said Liz.

"What do you mean?"

"We're staring to feel weird as if something is going to freeze us." Stated the oldest sister.

The shinigami look at his pistol and saw that the stone that cover his fingerer was spreading into his guns slowly. Also he felt the stone at his feet expanding. He look at the battle when he heard someone scream.

He saw that Black Star mange to hit the woman in the back his punch through the other side of her. The woman started to bleed where her wound was and vomit some blood. She grinned "ah little star, I see it now your going to turn like you father." She said earring another punch in her back this time making her fly and hit the floor hard. She vomited more blood.

"Why are you hitting such of a little pretty old lady like me?" she ask giving a fake sad look.

"ha your far from pretty that's for sure" stated Black Star grinning as he pant for air.

The old woman growl but then smirk. She lit a beam next to her and then appear Tsuabki in a statue. Her face in a surprise expression.

"Tsubaki!" yelled Black Star.

"hehehe Now watch as I kill both of your friends." Stated the woman before the woman could do anything the assassin kick her in the guts hard.

"Gah!"

He got hold of Tsubaki and brought her next to Kid. The woman yelled and a beam came out of her. She was now two feet larger then them, her nails turn into claws, two tails pop out of her and if she was ugly before now she's even uglier with a lot more wrinkles.

"I think am going to throw up." Mutter Black Star.

"Oh it's not over yet." She yelled at them as her hair toward into steel and more statue came into the room.

"How do we beat her?" ask the assassin.

"Liz Pattie Soul resonance!" he said.

"hai!" agreed the Thompsons sister.

His hands started to form into two cannon.

"we're going in 5 second." Reported Liz.

"What's going on?" ask the old thing in front of them confused.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"we're ready!" said Pattie.

"Death Cannon!"

Then a blast came out of the cannon making Kid almost trip since one of his foot was stuck in the floor.

"That's impossible your finger suppose to be in stone." Scream the hag in disbelief.

The blast did a explosion where the woman was at. Once it die down there was a much of dust in the floor.

"we finally got her." Stated Black Star grinning.

Kid was about to agree when he saw something behind his friend "Black Star behind you!"

Before the other could react something grab him around him. The old woman tied him with her hair.

"ha that was a close one. I almost die but luckily I miss it in time." She said and glare at Kid, "you destroy my collection, you should pay too."

Then part of her hair grab him too. As the two where held up by her hair she started to laugh.

"you two should suffer a little more." She said as she tighten her grip on them. Both boys yelp in pain.

"Damn you!" cried out Black Star as his hand grab some bit of hair and tightens it to a fist.

The old woman shriek by some kind of shock and release them both making them fall on the floor.

"you ok Kid?" ask Liz worry.

"yea. Stupid thing haven't broke yet!"

"oh ugly lady looks angry now." Stated Patti.

Just as the blonde girl said the old woman was irritated with them as some of her hair started to fall to the ground. Kid took this chance and tried to shoot her but was little bit since it started to hurt no thanks to the stone that was covering his hand.

"gah my face, my hair you'll pay" she shout at them and look at Kid with murderous eyes "your first!"

She got her claws and stabs it in Kid's stomach. Kid eyes went wide as blood came out of his mouth. As the woman got her claws out and going for a second blow she was knock aside by the other mister.

"Have you forgotten that the great Black Star is here?!" yelled the other boy as he charge towards her.

Before she could do anything Black Star punch her real hard on her head making her rolled across the floor. He jump and kick her hard on her side making the floor crack a little. The woman got extend her nails as Black Star was going in for the finishing blow. Some of it went through him but he ignored it has he punch her really hard.

"Planet Destruction Cannon!"

The woman scream and started to disappears only leaving her soul as it was floating. Kid look at his leg and hands as the stone was disappearing. Once it was gone he move his hands and leg. He look at Tsubaki who was coming back to normal. Once the stone was gone she fell to the ground breathing hard.

Liz and Pattie turn back to their human form and stretch.

"Oi for a moment I thought we where goners" said Liz.

"Oi Big sis is Tsubaki going to be ok?" ask her sister.

"Don't worry about me am fine." Said the girl feeling almost normal.

"Good." Said Liz happy her friend was ok "hey Kid why don't you check on Black Star?"

Kid sigh and did as told. He saw the other boy on the floor, he almost panic when he saw some blood spilling on the floor from his chest and his stomach.

"Oi are you ok?" ask Kid sounding sort of stupid.

"Of course I am, why wont I?" repiled Black Star as if nothing as ever happen.

"Cause you have some deep wound."

"Haha like that will stop me and what about you?"

"Will yeah but… it's not as bad as yours."

Black Star chuckle which only made the other mad, and blush at the same time.

"So are you going to help me or not?" ask the assassin.

Kid nodded his head as he grab him by the arm and pull him over his shoulder. Both started to blush a little with the close contacted.

"Hey Kid what are we going to do with the soul?" ask Liz.

"Black Star can have it."

"No you can have it."

"No you have it. You need more then we do and it'll only make it uneven." Said Kid and add in a whisper "to thank you."

"Hm what was that?"

"nothing. Just get. you defeated her anyways."

"Fine." He agreed as Tsubaki got the soul.

* * *

**well i did pretty well in the action part. (no you didnt) i know i suck T_T**

**so reviews, flame whatever you people call it. come on it could be just one word.**


	6. Maka epic Brithday?

Soul couldn't believe he was doing what he was going to do now but he had no other choose. He knew that she was the only one that could help out. He stood in front of her house well where she was staying anyways.

The white head boy sigh and knock on the door. He wait a couple of minutes the door open.

"hello Soul, greeted Kid surprise to see the boy here.

"is Liz here I need her help." Replied Soul and thought 'I cant believe am doing this!'

The Shinigami nodded and let the other boy go inside his manor. As Soul went in Kid call for Liz as he went to another room.

While waiting Liz came down the stair and raised a eyebrow at Soul.

"Can we talk?"

The girl nodded "Yea come over here."

She led him to the living room and sat at the sofa. The scythe sat next to her feeling a bit nervous.

They stayed in salient for a few minutes until Liz spoke.

"Ok Soul what's wrong?"

'this is so uncool, I should have never have come at all.' He thought as he sigh.

"Well you see I thought I could get help from you since you're the only one that might help with this situation and well I thought about asking Bair but then again I'll probably be rapped or get something or do something stupid. Then I thought about Tsubaki but then again it might not be that good plus she's helping Black Star and his problem. So then I know your more girlish no offense and said why not." explain the scythe.

Liz grin "Of course I am. So what's your problem?"

"Well…today… is Maka's birthday and I… want to do something special for her." Soul said saying the last part really fast.

"That's it?"

The boy nodded and mutter "uncool."

Liz chuckle "ok let me think… Oh I got it."

"got what?" ask her mister coming inside the room.

"What to do with Maka's birthday." Replied the girl and rolled her eyes when she heard Soul saying "this is really uncool."

"Oh then what is it?"

"well we don't we go shopping and get her something." She told them.

Soul made a face like if someone just mention Excalibur.

"What's wrong with that? You do know guys shop and it's not uncool." Reported Liz crossing her arms.

"It's not that. It's that the last time I went shopping well it wasn't pretty." He told her.

"Yup that's a horrible idea Liz." Comment Kid seating on a couch in front of them.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember about that night?" ask Soul in disbelief.

Liz stood there for a moment dumbfound. After a few minutes she click her figures and giggle.

"Yeah now I do." She said giggling remembering. When they told them what happen she wish she was there to video type it. But then again she didn't want to see her own meister naked.

"Why don't you take her to someplace?" suggest Kid.

"That's not a bad idea." Agreed the demon gun.

"Yea, then where?" ask Soul.

"Hm Death Cinema?" suggests the shinigami.

The weapon shook his head "naw not to special, and there's no good movie anyways."

Liz put a finger in her chin and started to think. Then just like that she flick her finger and shout "I got it!"

"What?"

"Why don't you take her out to dinner." Said Liz excitedly

"What? Where?"

"That's not a bad idea Liz. Do you think they should go to that new restaurant they just open?" ask the mister.

"Maybe, but isn't a little to expense for them?"

"not really."

"But it's really hard to get in." argue the girl.

"Well I could help out." Point out Kid.

"Good point." Knowing what he meant.

"Hey will you guys tell me what your planning?" ask Soul feeling left out.

Liz grin at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That night~~~~~~~~~

Soul knock at Maka's door and went inside. He saw the girl on her bed reading a book. 'typical' he thought.

"Hey Maka?'

The said girl look up from her book "yea?"

"Do you want to go to this restaurant? It's new and I heard they make good food." Said Soul feeling nervous.

Maka tilts her head asking "which one?"

"Shiniñgo de Luex." Answer the boy having trouble saying the word. Maka look wide eyed.

"Yes, I always want to go there but they're always booked." Said the ponytailed girl excitedly. "let me get ready."

After a few hours later they reached the place. Soul look a bit nervous and embarrass luckily Maka haven't noticed yet since she was looking at the place awe.

"Should we go inside unless you want to stand there all night like an idiot?" tease Soul earning a pouting face from his mister.

They went inside where they stood in awe. It looks like some kind of kingdom since the place was fancy looking. Now Soul was regretting that he ever came here knowing this place will make him broke.

"Do you two have reservation?" ask a man in the counter thing.

Soul nodded "yes, either by the name by Kid or Soul."

At the name of Kid's name Maka raised a browed while the man look inside the big book. He nodded his head.

"Yes Mr. Eater, your name is here, follow." Said the man taking the two teens to their table.

They went up to the second floor near a window a table for two. As they sat down the man told them a waiter will be with them shortly as he gave them the meal. When he was gone Maka ask "Why Kid's name?"

Soul sighs and admitted "Well he kind helps me get inside."

"Oh, I should have known you'll do something like that." Said the girl as she looks at the meal.

As they were looking at the meal both haven't noticed that their where two other pair looking at them from a table far away. Soul noticing that someone was watching them he look up and was shock to see who it was.

"Err, Maka I'll be right back." Said Soul.

"sure." Replied his meister still looking at the menu.

Soul got up and went to the other table where the pair was looking at them. He looks sort of angry at them.

"What are you two doing here?" demand the boy.

"Well I thought you'll need help incase something bad happens." Explain the girl.

"I was force to come." Said the boy bored putting his head on his hand.

"This is really uncool; I don't need your help."

"Yes you do. Just put this on your ear and if there's anything that goes wrong then you just follow what I say to you." Explain the brown head girl giving him an earplug that can be use as a walki talkie.

Soul grumbles and did as told and looks at Kid "Your not going to help me out are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"As in stopping her from "helping" me" stated Soul.

"Sorry can't, she blackmailed me." Explain the Shinigami sadly.

Soul look confused but shook it of.

"Soul your making Maka waited. That's not cool." Stated Liz.

The boy scowls "Don't tell me what's cool and uncool."

Saying that he went back to his table.

As he sat back down Maka was ordering what she want to the waiter. The waiter look at him and he order the first thing he saw on the menu. Once the waiter left both Maka and him sat there in an awkward silent.

On the other table Liz was watching them and told Soul in his ear. "Soul, tell her what a pretty dress she has, or something."

Soul gulps and drank some of his water "So Maka, that's pretty dress."

"Hm oh thanks." She said "Hey Soul don't you think this place is beautiful."

"Yeah sure…although...am not saying that." He snarl.

"What?" ask Maka rising a eyebrow.

"…I mean it's not as beautiful as you." He mutters making the girl in front of her tilts her head.

"Soul are you alright?" ask his meister worried.

He nodded his head and sigh.

'This is really not cool at all.' He thought 'oh shit what now…'

"Hey it's such a nice evening." Stated Soul feeling sort of stupid.

"Yeah."

"_Oh wow you're not good at this stuff are you?"_ ask Liz

Soul growl "shut up you stupid woman."

"What you said?"

Maka was going to 'Maka' chop him but was safe when the waiter came with their food. Maka got some steak and lettuce. Soul look at his plate feeling that he'll vomit any moment. In his plate was some brown stuff that had some sort of liquid coming out of it.

"Hm bon appetite" said the waiter leaving.

While Maka was eating he just stares at his plate. He wasn't noticing that Maka was talking to him and he just nodded his head often.

"You know I had this strange feeling that Black Star has something going for Kid. Don't you think? I mean out of all people…blab la" Soul started to tone Maka out of him.

"Man am so pissed that Ox ace that test today."

"Yeah good for you." Said Soul like a robot still staring at the food.

Maka was noting he wasn't paying attention to her and pop a nerve. Then she thought of something.

"You know I was thinking of asking Black Star out or maybe Kid." She said.

"Yeah awesome..." said the scythe until it got to his head "WIAT WHAT YOU CANT DO THAT?!"

"Oh so if I say something weird you listen" tease Maka a little annoyed.

"Oh sorry it's that…err… you….gah am not likening you at this moment leave me alone you damn woman." Snap Soul at the end.

Maka eyes went wide. Soul realized what he just said and was going to start apologize until the girl close her eyes and punch him.

"Ow sorry I wasn't talking to you." Stated Soul.

"Sure whatever you say." Fumed Maka crossing her arms and eating more savagely.

The weapon sighs and wonders what to do next.

He stares at his food and decide to eat it sense now he was feeling sort of gloomy. Although the table was silent there was a lot of noise going on his ear.

"_This is unacceptable!" scream a kid._

"_Kid its just food what's so wrong with it." Said Liz angrily._

"_It's not symmetrical." He snapped "this does not deserve to be in my stomach."_

'_really but the one you like is not symmetrical." Stated Liz._

"_I don't know what you mean."_

"_You know full well what I mean! You know his unsymmetrical but yet you'll will let him get inside you."_

"_Oh shut up you don't know what you're saying."_

"_Well let see you know the thing that you boys have down there will go up your ass be inside you and that person is unsymmetrical."_

Upon hearing the last part Soul was drinking his soda and then spit all out. What he completely forgot was that his mister was in front of him.

"Oh shit. Maka am so sorry!" apologizes Soul.

The said girl just growl and was trying to get the spit out of her face. Feeling panic the red eyed boy got up. He grab a napkin and went rushing to her and start to dry her clean.

"Soul stops it." Snap the girl. Doing as told he stop and started to back way a little not noticing a waiter behind him. He made the other guy trip and the food that the waiter had on his hands went flying straight to Maka.

_**Splash **_(don't know how to write the__real sound effect)

Everyone where Soul was gasp as the food land on Maka's head and making her dress dirty with the sauce.

The weapon stood there frozen not knowing what to do. Liz and kid watch in awe.

"Err soul I think you should help her." Stated Liz

The meister just stood there then she went screaming "Gahhhh Soul you moron look at what you done?!"

The said boy gulp "it was a"  
"Shut up I don't want to hear it. Tonight you are acting like a really jerk." Snarl Maka.

"Wait you don't understand, it's that" the boy was going to explain until his meister Maka chop him hard.  
"Yeah what was it. That you want to embarrass me in front of all these people." Scream the girl angry forming tears in her eyes.

"No it isn't like that." Yelled Soul trying to get Maka to listen to him. "It's that I want you to have an awesome birthday so I brought you here. But then Liz and Kid came and were trying to help me out but wasn't working."

"Really I don't see them anywhere." Reported the girl crossing her arms.

"Look there they are." Said the white head boy pointing at them sneaking away. Maka look at them with surprise sense she didn't believe her weapon.

Both teen wave at them and went running outside the restaurant.

"See I told you so." Stated Soul.

"Oh…sorry…I guess I should forgive. I admitted it was sort of nice at the beginning, and it was really thoughtful of you, but you do realize."

"That I have to stop listing to people, and that I shouldn't have made a fool out of myself and you too blab la bla. Yes I know I learn my lesson." Said Soul.

"no it isn't that."

"Then what is?" ask the weapon confused.

"That you got my birthday wrong. It is next week." Stated Maka.

Soul stood there feeling like a complete moron and wanted to go and die.


	7. Duckness, Squrriels & COOKIES!

"Hey Kid?" ask Black Star popping out of nowhere scaring the living shit out of the shinigami.

"What the hell Black Star?! You can't go on creeping up on people like that." Scold Kid a little annoyed.

"Yeah yeah. Ok look I found this awesome drink and I thought you want to come and join me." said the blue head.

"Why don't ask somebody else?"

"Soul can't cause he'll get into trouble and is a prisoner to Maka right now. Tsubaki told me to ask you and she had stuff to do. Liz will I don't think she like this kind of stuff. Maka is boring at times, and am afraid to give some to Patti. Then there's you." Explain the assassin cheerfully.

Kid was not sure whether to agree or not and sigh. He knew that it wouldn't end really well.

"Fine, but can you show me what kind it is." Said the shinigami.

Black Star nodded "Sure but you have to follow me."

The other agrees as he follows the boy. While walking he noticed they where going to the only area that had a little forests.

"Hm Black Star why are we here I thought we where to drink that drink of yours." Said Kid.

"Oh we are. It's just over here see." Replied the boy getting something behind a tree. Once he got the drinks out the other look like he was going to smack the assassin.

"Black Star" started Kid.

"Nani?"

"You do realized what kind of drink are does right?"

"Yeah it's some type of fancy soda right?" said the blue head tilting his head.

"Dude that's beer not soda."

"See a fancy way of saying soda" argue Black Star.

"Fine it's fancy way of saying it but we're to young to drink it." Argued Kid.

The assassin rolled his eyes "Your acting like Maka. Beside am a big man so it's ok that I drink it."

Kid spanks his hand on his face 'why is he really that stupid?'

Not paying attention something his head. He looks at the thing and saw it was a can of the beer.

"Come one Kid just drink, what can happen?" reassure the big man as he drank some of it.

Kid couldn't take decide but thought 'I have a shinigami body, so the effect wont harm me.' So knowing about that he started to drink some of it. He almost was going to puke since the thing had some kind of after taste.

"See that wasn't that bad?" stated Black Star.

After a few hours later.

Two teens where on the forest floor laughing hysterically as they finish there last can of beer.

"Hahah hic hey Kiddo, what about that one over there?" ask Black Star having hiccups.

"Nah that's more like a rabbit" howled Kid.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee look Kid come this is fun." Shouted Black Star hanging upside down from a tree "Everything thing is like upside down and it doesn't want to fall hahahahahaha."

Kid started to laugh and try to grab the other boys hand and drag him down making him fall hard on his head. Both started to laugh again like idiots.

"Wait Black Star! Exclaim Kid.

"What HAPPEN?!"

"Can you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"They're calling us to go and goooooooooooo tooooo death hic city and paaaarrrrrrtty!" yowled Kid then trip over himself making his friend laugh.

"Ok let's go." Shouted Black Star putting Kid on his back.

"Yea let's go horsey." Ordered Kid jumping on Black Star back.

Both started to scream and yell going back into the inner place of Death City. Everyone started let them pass not wanting to get involve others stood in shock seeing the shinigami son acting like that.

"Yahooooooo beware of the duo how will kill you all!" yelled Black Star running like a manic with Kid laughing like a psycho in his back.

"Shinigami-sama." Call Sid going inside the death room.

"Yo yo what's up?" greeted the grim reaper waving his foamy hands.

"It's about Death the Kid."

"What about Kid?" ask the mask man.

"His...well I guess drunk with Black Star." Reported the zombie "I don't know they got the beer."

"Hm this is sort of serious." Said Shinigami.

"So what do we do now?"

"Hm?"

"Ahhhh get out of my shop you perverts!" screech the owner of the shop hitting the two boys with the broom.

Both went to the streets laughing like idiots. Black Star started to spin Kid around grinning.

"You look so cute in that thing." Comment Black Star making Kid blush still wearing the bra vest.

"But I prefer this one's, you get throw shit with it." Stated the assassin as he tried to put a bra on himself. Kid giggles and helps him out.

"I like the hats." Stated Kid still giggling as Black Star was putting girl's underwear on him.

"So where to now Kiddo." Said the assassin.

"Hm... oh can we go there now." Said the raven head boy pointing to the next shop. Before they could move someone call out.

"DEATH THE KID."

Both boys look to the other side of the streets looking at Shinigami with Sid and Sprit. Kid gave them a goofy smile and wave at them. The grim reaper frown at his son noticing that both teen where drunk.

"Heeeyyyyy Fattttthhhherrr." Greeted Kid swing around Black Star who was giggling.

"Oi he looks like a monkey." Tease the assassin.

"Kid your coming home now."

"Why?'

"Cause your not in a good state."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't you'll hurt someone or yourself."

"Kid, he wants to defeat us and win the war and steal our cookies." Said Black Star.

"What?!" exclaim the little shinigami.

"He wants our cookies." Said the assassin pointing accusingly at the trio in front of them.

"Wow they're really wasted." Stated Sid.

"Shinigami-sama what do we do?" ask the death scythe.

"We got to stop them some way or another." Said the mask man.

"Blackie what do we do?" ask Kid as if he were a child again.

Black Star glare at them and started to think.

"Oh I got it!" exclaim the assassin. "We'll do the plan."

"Ok for the COOKIES!" shouted Kid and Black Star.

The grown ups look at them confused at what was going on. Black Star took of his bra and put a rock and throw it at the grown up.

They started to dodge at the thing that was being thrown at them. "Yahooo!"

"Wait Black no not me!" whined Kid.

The trio was seeing them with their eyes wide as Black Star got Kid and thrown him to the adults. They spilt up as Kid went fly towards them. The mister crash at the floor and started to roll ending with his butt in the air.

"YAHOOOOOOOO!" scream Black Star running really fast past the older mister and weapon.

It happens so fast that Black Star was carrying Kid on his back now running away.

"FOR THE COOKIES!" yelled the two teens.

"This is going to be harder then we thought." Stated Sid.

"Oh I got a plan." Stated Shinigami.

As they kept running Black Star stop at a playground letting down Kid. Both started to laugh hard.

"That was badass Kiddo." Comment Black Star.

"Yeah hic…hahahahhahahahahaha, Blackie what are going to do now?' ask Kid now worry that his father and the other will get them and steal their cookies.

"You worry too much! Don't you know you're with the big man right now?" Black Star reminds his friend.

"Oh yeah. Hey where's the cookie?" ask the shinigami not knowing where it is.

"It's in there!" declare Black Star running to a bakery.

Kid heard screaming and shouting.

"I GOT THE COOKIES!!!!!!!" Scream the assassin running towards Kid. Once he was back at the playground he jump on the monkey bar. Kid grin and climb up next to him.

As both of them started to share the cookies, something shot them missing them by a bit. Both boys look up seeing the Sid with Azusa in gun form on his hand. Shinigami came into view.

"Kid if you don't come with me this instead I'll…. Put the frames in your room unsymmetrical." Threaten Shinigami.

Kid started to burst into tears and was going to his father and tell him not to but someone was holding him back.

"Let go!" he demanded.

"No, Kid his just bluffing so he could get you." Stated Black Star.

"I know but I don't want nothing in my room unsymmetrical. My hair bad enough." Cried Kid.

"So I'll help you fix it all up if you want but don't go and give up that easily." Pled the assassin.

Kid look at him "Really?"

"Yup isn't that what friends are for?" ask the boy grinning.

Shinigami tilts his head at that last statement. For some reason he knew it was more then friends but shook the thought away.

"Kid, you don't want me to go to the house now do you?" ask the grim reaper.

"Why are you threatening him for just wrecking his room?" ask Sprit.

"What room?" asks his meister making the scythe sigh?

As the two grown man start to argue they weren't noticing that the other two pairs where scheming something.

"Father," called out Kid making him look at his son.

"Yes?"

"Am sorry but I got no choose but to fight." Stated Kid.

"Alrighty then."

"Oi Sid?"

"What is it Black Star?"

"Well I was wondering well Nygus get bad if I started to say that you have those "workout" magazines under your bed?" ask the boy innocently.

"SID!!! What is he talking about?" ask his knife who was on his back.

"I don't know what he means." Replied Sid.

"Oh you know the one where there's woman doing something with each other, you even sometimes put it in your computer." Said Black Star.

Nygus hearing enough turn into her human form and start to scold and beat up Sid who was screaming for mercy.

"Sprit?"

"Hm?"

"Here you go have fun!" yelled Black Star as he throws a pack of beer bottle at him. The death scythe got it and stares at it with water coming out of his mouth.

Black Star started to laugh until he heard Kid cry. He turns around and saw the boy on the floor crying and banning on the floor. Shinigami was holding a paper and drawing something on it.

"Oi Kid is you ok?" ask the blue head going up to him. The said boy shook his head "No his drawing asymmetrical stuff and it hurts to watch!"

If Black Star wasn't drunk he would have laughed his ass off but seeing that he is he glare at the boy father.

"Oh dare you do that to my friend!" shouted Black Star.

"Am not doing anything, only you put my poor my boy that way." Cried Shinigami.

Black Star laugh making the shadowy figure confused.

"You know take this." As he said that he throws a bottle to the grin reaper. The guy got it and then it explode on his face, so did the beer that Sprit got.

Once the smoke clear Shinigami sigh in frustrated seeing that both teen ran away again.

Black Star ran away and was now laughing where they stop Kid joining him. They where in someone room but right now they didn't care who's as long as Shinigami won't find them.

"Hi Kid think fast!" said Black Star poking his friend next to him. Kid giggles and pokes him back.

They started doing a poking war until they hear someone talk.

"Ok Shinigami-sama, I'll try talking to them." Said the voice.

Both boys look at each other and grinned. They went to the drawer and where searing for something that will be a good weapon. Luckily they found those fancy sling shots that can also be wear on their chest. They also got the cloths like helmets that had red dots on it.

"What the hell?!" exclaim the girl who just walk in.

"Fire!" howled Black Star as they started shooting random objects at the girl.

Unfortunately they haven't figure that the house they where in was really Maka's apartment. So when they didn't have any more ammo left the pony tail girl got a dictionary and started to Maka chop them.

"Why you asshole I'll kill you! And Give back my panties and bra back!" she yelled at them as they went running around the apartment.

When they went to the front door and exited passing a really confused Soul who was really unlucky got hit on the head really hard with "Maka Chop Extreme"

"Oh my god Soul am sorry." They heard Maka say.

Both Kid and Black Star started to laugh like hyenas once they where outside. They stop laughing when Shinigami appear in front of them. Both boys frown and then their face was stroke in horror.

"Father look out!" cried out Kid pointing behind him.

Shinigami tilts his head "Why so you can go running off again?"

Both shook their heads and where now hugging each other in fear looking at was in back of the Shinigami.

At their sight the grim reaper look in back of him seeing nothing. He looks down and saw a squirrel. The shinigami got it and put it on his palm of the foam hand.

He heard the tow teens screaming at it.

"NO Father but it back before it kills us all!" scream his son.

Shinigami smirk behind his mask he put the squirrel closer to them making them scream in horror. Both hug each other terrify.

Shinigami chuckle enjoying this as he kept showing them the squirrel. He found even funnier seeing his son and the last Star clan member acting like little kids seeing some kind of monster.

As he grabs the squirrel by the stuff he put it in front of their face them back to where he was. Kid shriek seeing the thing close. Afraid that it was going to attack he put his face closer to Black Star chest and both hug each other tightly.

"Please father stop." Whined Kid as the shinigami started to fool around with the squirrel.

The squirrel pop a nerve and was thinking 'you bastered put me down! What THE f#k ARE YOU DOING WITH AHHHHH! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE ASSHOLE!'

"What are you two afraid of it's just a cute cuddly squirrel" said Shinigami as he put the thing close to his mask/face. The squirrel took its chance and started to scratches the shadow faces. As he let go of him the squirrel went inside one of the holes in the mask. Shinigami started to scream and trying to get the squirrel out of him while the two teens started to run away.

Both started to scream "BEWARE OF SQIURRELS! THEY'RE NOT CUTE THEY'RE EVIL! EVIL!!!!"

"THEY'RE KILLING MY FAYHER!" add Kid.

"KID BLACK STAR COME BACK THIS INSTEAD!!" scream the shinigami has he threw the squirrel at them. They dodge and kept running faster.

The grim reaper had enough and appears in front of them which was a mistake cause they ran over him.

Both teens were getting really tired so they stop running. At this the Shinigami was now behind them. Has he was going to get them Black Star started to fight him. Shinigami was dodging seeing it was really easy since he was drunk.

Kid joins the fight and was getting him from behind or where his father was letting his guard down.

"This is enough!" said Shinigami with his old voice making the other two teens stop. Shinigami from his foam hands into fist and punch both boys sending them flying across the road. Black Star hit a wall making a hole on it while Kid land hard inside a dumpster.

Both groan in pain with their head feeling fuzzy. As they were getting up Shinigami was where they where. As he was going to grab them Kid was thinking fast and screams really loudly making a lot of people look at was going on.

"Look kid it's Shinigami-sama!" exclaim Kid as a group of children where passing by. The children scream and yelled in happiness and where attacking the grim reaper. He turns back to his goofy mode and was playing with them. Playing with them he totally forgot about his drunken son and friend.

Black Star grabs Kid and both went running away. Once they where in a really good distance they stop and laid on the floor, laughing their butts off.

"That was smart and super awesome!" said Black Star sitting up.

"Yeah, at least we didn't get attack by the squirrel." Stated Kid both shiver at the thought of the thing.

They look at each other in the eyes making both of them turn red in the face.

Black Star chuckle making the other confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face all red." Stated the blue head boy laughing.

Kid pout and point out "So are you. So stop laughing."

Black Star rolled his eyes and crawl next to him. He then sat really close to the yellow eyed boy that it was getting uncomfortable.

"Hey I got to te.." whatever Kid was going to say was cut off when the other boy kiss him. Kid didn't know what to do so he stood still feeling sort of awkward. Once the other let the other one go Kid was blushing different shades of red.

"What was that for?" ask Kid. Black Star gave him a goofy smile and shook his head not wanting to tell him.

Kid grumble and Black Star chuckle.

"what?" he ask.

"of course I will!" replied Black Star. Kid was confused at what he said.

While trying to figure out what he said the boy went again and kiss him. Knowing what to do Kid kiss him back both enjoying the moment.

* * *

**ok reviews please!!!!! or esle the squrriel will kill you!!!**

**oi i mess up the ending oh well. XP**


	8. A First Date to Remember?

It was a evening and Death the Kid had nothing better to then just laid down on his bed. He started to think about what happen three days ago. Although it was fun and all he admit the day that follow wasn't a pretty one.

Fist he started a hangover and wonder why his shinigami body wasn't stopping the effect. Then after that came his father with the punishment. Instead of being like a normal family by just scolding him about not to use alcohol and don't listening to him, his oh so bright father thought that it would have been funny by talking to really loud and telling his weapon to do the same making a certain Thompson sister to laugh like a hyena.

Kid sigh wondering what will happen now. Even though Black Star finally ask him out, he ask him not to tell a soul or else. He close his eyes wondering if he should just sleep.

"YAHOOO! THE GREAT AND AMAZING BLACK STAR IS HERE!"

Kid groan and open his eyes. He sat up and look at the boy who just came more like bursting in the room.

"Black Star do you really have to scream?"

"Of course. Beside its not that your not the only one here." Said the assassin.

"Guess what I am."

"hahahahaha I was kidding Kid. Hahahaha that rhyme" joke Black Star laughing. Kid look at him as if he was serious. _'That wasn't even funny'_

He rolled his eyes "Ok then why you came here anyways?"

"Aw cant I see my Kiddo." Whined the boy going up to his bed.

"Nope and don't call me that."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Because?"

"Because I said so!" spat Kid crossing his arms childishly. "So tell me what do you really want."

"I told you I wanted to see you and take you out." Said the blue head.

"Have you seen what time it is?" ask Kid.

"It's 7:59… So if I where you I'll move that pretty ass of yours so why can leave at 8" stated Black Star standing up. Before Kid had a chance to say anything the assassain took the other boy and put him in a piggy back form. He went and ran out of the house.

"See right at 8. Now where do you want to go?" ask the assassin.

"Hm..i don't know." Admit Kid as the other boy put him down.

They walk through the whole city and saw the plaza that was open. Black Star went to a man who was selling cotton candy and brought one. He came back and gave it to Kid.

"Here."

"But am not hungry." Protested Kid then blush when his belly rumble. The assassin chuckle.

"Sure your not." he said.

While Kid was eating his cotton candy with his boyfriend help, they started seeing a fight going on. Kid had to hold back Black Star who wants to go and fight as well.

"Hey I thought you were going to give the night only for me?" ask Kid.

"I know but they don't know how a true star fights." Complain Black Star.

Kid rolled his eyes and kept eating his cotton candy. He turn red when the assassin lick him on the cheek and near his mouth.

"You had some on your cheeks." Explain Black Star grinning at him.

"Sure, use that as an excuse." Kid told him.

Kid stop when he saw something wrong. There was a something wrong with a wall. So the first thing he does was to stop.

"Kiddo what's wrong?" ask the meister seeing that the other boy has stop.

"It's not symmetrical." Kid mutter one of his eyes twitching.

He goes and runs up to the wall and started pointing to the problem.

"This giraffe isn't symmetrical. It's going side ways ruining the wall, also that the letters aren't space and color in equal, plus there a extra letter that's not symmetrical." Rant Kid going on and on. Black Star just stare at him with his eye twitching.

The assassin didn't know either to shut the shinigami up or just laugh.

"Wait Kid what are you doing?' ask Black Star seeing that Kid got a paint brush out of no where.

"Am going to fix it up." He said and look at the other meister. Kid eyes had swirls on them now has if he was possesses or something.

"Come on Kid, it's just a stupid graffiti no one will give a care about it." Said Black Star trying to take him of his trance. "Look I heard it's going to rain soon, so let the rain do the work to wash it off."

But the boy still didn't listen. Black Star didn't know what to do when this happen usually one of the sister are the one that clams him down.

"I did it with your dad last night." Exclaim Black Star "And Liz rape me, also did you know there was a cancer for everything. And eight is a sucky number."

Kid stop doing whatever he was doing and look at him. His eyes started to twitch.

"What you said about my papa?"

"I said he sucks ass and should kiss mine."

The other boy tackles the other meister and both start to wrestle around. Once Black Star pinned down Kid he grinned.

"I win!"

"I hate you." Said Kid angrily trying to get the other of him and turning red.

"I love you too hon." Tease Black Star getting up from his lover. As Black Star help Kid up someone said something causing both boys to jump in surprise.

They look at who it was and the other person looks back. First there was an awkward silence then the shouting being.

"YOU!" exclaim Kid pointing at the guy accusingly.

"Oh shit its you two!" said the guy.

"Hey he's the guy that stole Soul gift." Exclaim Black Star remembering him.

"hahaha I see that the white hair guy isn't here." Said the guy.

"No shit Sherlock." Said Black Star.

"I wont be laughing if I were you. Last time I seen you, you were bleeding to death when you saw this little boy butt naked." Remark the man.

"SO you would have done the same, if it was only a girl." Said the assassins.

"Oh know I see why the other kid isn't here." Said the guy then he smirk "To think you'll have better taste."

At that comment Kid frown "What do you mean by that?"

"Well let say you seem like a pussy to me." Stated the once gang leader.

Kid pop a nerve as the guy kept going.

"You seem like a Pmsing girl only in a guy form. Wait are you even a guy I mean you dress so fancy. Also you seem like a control freak and want everything perfect and clean." Comment the guy making Black Star burst out laughing.

"BLACK STAR!" scream Kid angry.

"What? You know half of it is only true." Stated his boyfriend.

Kid punch the assassin on the head making him fly to the wall and crash. Then the shinigami look at the guy in front of him cracking his knuckles.

"Well…would you look at the time." He said scratching his head "got to go."

"Not so fast freak!" snapped the yellow eyed teen and tackle the guy.

As Kid started beating the crap out of the guy, Black Star came back to his sense and went near the fighting. He was getting angry that the stupid Hobo and Kid were getting everyone's attention. Not liking it he grab both guys by the head.

"Let go!" snap both of them when the assassin grab them.

"Fine." Agreed the blue head as he thrown them very far away. Once both went flying away Black Star finally realized that he thrown his lover.

"DAMN IT BLACK STAR!"

"Oh shit. KID!" he went out screaming going where he think his boyfriend has fallen.

Black Star kept looking around where his friend was. After a couple of minutes he saw his legs sticking out from a dumpster.

"KID!" yelled the boy running towards the shinigami.

When he was close enough he got hit really hard in the head by something and fell to the ground. He sat up and glare at the yellow eyed boy who was glaring back.

"What the hell?!" they both said to each other.

"Why the hell did you thrown?" ask Kid still glaring at the blue head.

"Why did you throw that thing on me?"

"Cause you thrown me for no good reason."

"Well you were getting a lot of attention!"

Both kept sending dagger to one another then burst out laughing. Although they were mad with one another they couldn't help but admit it was stupid.

"Kid you do know you have a banana peel on your head." Remark Black Star pointing to his head.

Kid touch his head and his face went to disgust. He got the peel and got it off him. When he started to climb out he noticed that the gang leader hobo dude was walking away.

"OI NOT SO FAST!" shouted Kid.

The guy stop and look at them.

"Hey weren't you two fighting?" ask the once gang leader.

"Your point is?" ask Black Star.

"Well normally couples would keep on fighting." Said the guy.

"Well we're not like other couple. If you haven't noticed." Stated Kid.

"I got you two together." Pointed out the guy. Both teen got quiet and started to think about it. Both started to turn red although Black Star was mostly drooling.

"hehehe" he giggle which scare Kid.

"Black Star snap out of it you perv!" snap the shinigami annoyed knowing what was in his head."

"hahahaha, You sure your not a woman cause you really sound like one." Said the guy.

Before Kid could do anything Black Star kick him really hard in his weak spot that the guy went up to the air and came back down hard flat face curling up into a ball.

"Oh shut up!" snapped Black Star and grab the guy by the collar. The guy gulp and was thrown over by the shinigami feet.

"hehehe about that..you see… I was only kidding." Said the guy in a squeaky voice.

"I see…and am kidding about this." Said Kid and started to beat the guy again but this time painfully.

Black Star sniff "Am so proud at him." While some random old lady came and sweatdrop only walking really fast for some one her own age.

Once Kid finish beating the guy he went over to the old man coat and got out a bag. Black Star raised a brow.

"This is Maka's gift from Soul." Remind Kid to his clueless boyfriend.

"Oh yeah. We should give it back, even though it's sort of late." Stated Black Star.

"Wow you really are clever." Said Kid in sarcasm, rolling his eyes as he put it inside his pocket.

Black Star grab Kid's hand and was leading him somewhere else where the guy wont bother them. Seeing that not was that interesting they deicide to head home.

Before they could reach it they pass the place Chupa Cabra's where Sprit came out really drunk.

"Hhhhheeeyyyy If it isn't hic Kkiiiidddd and Blaakstaor" said the death scythe really tpisy.

Both boys sweat drop not knowing what to do. Both of them wishing that Maka was.

"W-why his are y-hic you two holding hands?" ask Sprit as he was spinning around them.

Both noticing got release their hold and blush not having eye contact with no one.

"hehehe Shinigami which will be so..hic..hic..shame on you Kid..hic…" scold Sprit but ending up saying nonsense.

"Sprit your drunk. Why are you even out of this hour, don't you have to go to work early?" ask Kid getting annoyed with the scythe.

"hehehehe I should ask the hic same." He said tipsy.

"Hey isn't that Maka?" ask Black Star pointing inside the place he just came out of.

"Where?!" exclaim Sprit excited.

"Ahh you just miss her." Said Black Star grinning as the red head started to anime cry.

"That wasn't nice." Whisper Kid to the assassin.

"yeah but it's fun… Try it." Encourage Black Star and told Sprit "Hey what's Maka's mother name again?"

"Kami." Replay the weapon.

"Oh is that her the really smoking hot bebe?" ask Black Star pointing to some random woman.

"….No….although she is hot looking." Said Sprit drooling while Black Star laugh.

"You try now." Encourage Black Star to the other mister.

Kid sigh "Oi Sprit… Isn't that your girlfriend?"

"I don't have any girlfriend. Oh that remind me that..i cant go over to Shinigami's room tonight. Although last night was super awesome." Said Sprit.

Both boys eyes twitch.

"He did it got me so hard last night, it was so ahhh" sigh Sprit going into a paradise. Both teens eyes went wide and started twitching. A lot of bad thoughts came into their minds.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" shout Kid randomly "MY FATHER DOESN'T DO ONE NIGHT STAND! NOT EVEN WITH SOME PERVET DEATH SCYTHE!"

The boy started to breath heavy and fast.

"What are you talking about? It was just a game." Object Sprit.

"Just a game he says, well you do know your talking about my father! He Doesn't play does in kind of game!" rant Kid swinging his arms.

"Well, I know ever since your mother died he been feeling upset so I was just trying to lift his mode every night at the same time…sometimes."

"Gah, His never been upset…how do you know if my mother is dead or not!" shouted Kid.

"….er cause Kami told me." Said Sprit.

"Kid I think you should clam down." Said Black Star with a sweat drop.

"You want me to clam down?! His not talking about your father nor mother so shut the hell up!" snapped Kid "You should be a shame of yourself! To think you want Maka to accept being your father!"

Sprit hic and start to sing ignoring Kid. The boy pop a nerve and shout at him.

"Your rude too!"

When the shinigami got close to him so he can punch him on the face, Sprit for some unknown reason deicide to pull Kid's pants down.

The boy started to blush since he was wearing his white underpants and not his short boxers that he usually wear. Not only that but it was the ones with the pink skulls. Black Star laugh at first and then started to get a nose bleed not that hard but it was still a nose bleed.

"Hahahahahahahahahhahhahahaha you should look at your face." Howled Spirt in laughter.

Kid look down at the floor clenching his fist. He glare at Sprit. Unfortunately when he deicde to go and run at him so he can kick him, Kid fell down forgetting that his pants where at his ankle.

"Ow." He mutter.

Black Star and Sprit started to laugh hard. The shinigami start to grumble and was struggling to put his pants up. Once it was in place he got a stone from the street and thow it really hard on the older man face.

"wahhhh wahhh wahhh!" he started to cry and went running away.

"that was fast." Comment Black Star.

"Kid Chop!"

"Ow what the hell was that?"

"A shinigami chop. Oh and you got it since your being a jerk." Said Kid.

Black Star pout and hug his boyfriend.

"AM sorwy" he said as he rub his cheeks on the other one.

"Ok whatever." Said Kid his cheek getting hot from embarrassment.

Black Star grinned and peck him on his lips.

"Home?"

The Shinigami nodded.

ONce they were at Kid's house Black Star kiss him. Kid return it back and started making out.

"hehe not so bad for a fisrt date uh?" ask Black Star.

"I suposse not." agrees Kid grinning as he kiss him again.

When they said thier good byes, they havent relized that someone was wacthing them.


	9. Sleepover part 1

It was a relaxing Friday afternoon for a certain scythe. He stretch out his arms as he was feeling sleepy while seeing T.V. Not paying attention to anything else he heard some giggling in the room. He then frowns when his meister was in the way.

"Yeah, it's tonight." Said Maka happily at the phone. Soul raised a brow wondering what's going on at night.

'probably one of those soap opera.' Thought Soul. Thinking that was it he lost interested in the half side conversation.

"Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?" he ask coolly as he was trying to look at the screen.

"Am hosting a sleepover party with the girls." Explain the girl.

"So, let them come. I'll just stay in my room, if that's what you want."

Maka sigh and put her hands on her hips. "No not that. It's a sleepover for girls only. So you have to go."

The white haired boy look at her as if she was kidding. "Why do I have to leave this is my apartment."

"It's not yours it's ours, a little bit more of mine. Beside am the only one who haven't host one yet." Stated Maka.

"Yes you did last month" reminded Soul.

"Yeah but this is another day, and since none of us are in a mission then I thought this could have been a perfect change to do one, with the girls." Explain the brunette giving him one of her looks.

Soul sigh knowing he has lost "Ok but where do I go?"

"I don't know, Kid's or Black Star's place." Suggest the girl as she started to leave.

A hour later.

Soul started to grumble not liking that he haven't won the argument with Maka. He didn't want to leave the house. Out of all the days it had to be this one. He got the phone and took it to his room. He decide to go to Black Star house since Liz said that Kid was insane when someone was in there house afraid it wasn't symmetrical.

He dialed the other boy number. He rung three time until someone pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Tsubaki, is Black Star there?"

"Yeah sure wait one moment."

Soul stood there waiting and heard yelling from the house.

"Sup!"

"Sup, hey can I stay over at your house tonight?" ask Soul.

"hahahaha Maka got angry with you again?" tease the boy.

"No, it's that she having a sleepover with the girls." He said the last word mockingly.

"Oh yeah I heard Tsubaki saying something about it. Yeah you could come. Hey if the girls are having a sleepover why don't we have a one?" suggest the assassin.

"What happen to the old Black Star? That isn't a bad idea actually." Said Soul thinking about it.

"Of course it is am not who do you think I am. Since am going to surpass god and.."

Black star didn't continue saying what he usually rants about and started yelling at someone. Soul had his eyes wide, since the only one in his apartment was Tsubaki.

"Sorry some jerk try to mess something up." Explain Black Star.

"ok sure see you later." Said Soul hanging up quickly. He got a bag out and start to pack knowing that the stupid girl's sleepover was going to last for some time.

Once he was done packing he went to the couch and started to eat some chips. Getting to combatable he was seeing Maka heading to the door.

She open it and at the doorway appear the Thompsons sisters. AS Maka greeted them and let them inside she gave Soul her look.

The boy sigh and went to his room to get his bag. Was he got it he head out of the apartment. He bump into another girl who was going inside his apartment.

"Oh sorry Soul." Apolize Tsubaki and bow.

"EH it's ok."

"Are you going to mine and Black Star's apartment?" ask Tsubaki. Soul nodded his head.

"Oh ok. BE careful once your there." Warn the girl going inside the room. Soul looked confused before he could ask the girl was already with the others.

It took him a few minutes to get to his best friend house. Has he got to his door he heard some sort of screaming. Wondering what it was he went inside. He wish he haven't went cause his best friend was on top of a certain shinigami in a wrong way reaching for something.

Not knowing what to do he cough. Getting their attention both boy react fast and got off from one another.

"Oh hey Soul." Greet his friend like noting ever happen.

"Do I want to know?"

"Not really." said Kid who was red in the face and was panting.

"Yes he does. Kid got the control and I want to change the channel and we end up fighting over it." Explain Black Star. Kid got his hand and hit on his face.

"You're a idiot you know that right?"

"oh ok…. ER Black Star?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that some sort of liquid on you hand or something?" ask he white head boy "The right one."

The assassin look at it. He smells it and started licking it clean. For some reason Kid start to turn red again and start to mutter something.

"Yeah it was."

"…. I don't want to know."

Black Star was going to say what it was but Kid got a sock and shoved up his mouth.

"He doesn't want to hear it." Said Kid grinning at his masterpiece. Soul just stare at them then saw some soda spill all over.

"ggan amaga peff."

"Wait, Why are you doing here Kid?" ask Soul noticing that he wasn't suppose to be here.

"This baka invited me. Am thinking it was Tsubaki idea." Replied the yellow eye teen.

"Oh ok."

Soul sigh and put his bag on the floor and he sat down. He wonder what is one suppose to do in a sleepover that involve guys.

"So what do we do now?" ask Soul.

"Play poker!" exclaim the assassin once he took the sockets out of him.

"I like you better with the socks on." Mutter Kid.

"Sure but let's make it interesting. Expect money we'll bet on other items." Said Soul.

"Your on." Shouted Black Star when he went to get his pack of cards.

After a couple of hours later, Soul was with his pants an a sock on.

He was lucky the first few rounds but kept losing a lot of items. He wasn't happy he wasn't like Kid who only had his boxer and one sock on. He felt sorry for the boy since he didn't know how to play and tried getting all the cards symmetrical.

What he couldn't believe is that Black Star who was sort of stupid was actually winning only bet his shoes and socks.

"Soul you have to bet another piece of clothing." Said Black Star grinning seeing that his best friend was losing the game.

He took of his pants and put it in the center, while Kid took off his sock.

"Stupid game." The shinigami mutter.

As both boys put their cards down, once again Black Star won getting all the ace.

"I quit!" shouted Kid throwing the cards.

Black Star started to laugh "Your just quitting because your losing."

Kid scowl "Can I have my cloths?"

"Nope they're mine." His lover said getting both boys cloth in a pile. He got Soul head band and put it on him self.

"Black Star take it off if you want to live." Snarl Soul not liking when people get his headband.

"Fine fine, but am not giving it back."

"That's uncool, just give back my clothing."

"Fine, I'll give it back if you can get Kid's boxer off." Said Black Star smirking.

"You're a damn perv!" scream the raven head boy.

"no am not, I just want the Death the Kid collection. Unless Soul is willing to pay the price for his cloths." Said Black Star.

"This is uncool but I go to do what a guy got to get his cloths back." Said Soul tackling Kid.

Both boy start to rolled around while Black Star started laughing. Kid kick Soul of him and ran really fast to the bathroom.

"Hhahahaha here you can have your cloths back." Said Black Star handing his friend his cloth back.

Soul shrug and put his cloth back on.

"Want to see if they're showing a scary movie?" ask the blue head boy. The scythe nodded his head.

"What about Kid?"

"I'll get him out later. You check for the movie while I get kid and make popcorn." Ordered Black Star.

Soul start to flip on the channel seeing that their wasn't anything good on he went to his bag. Lucky he always bring scary movies for emergencies.

Once he put the Dvd into the player the owner of the house put a bowl of popcorn on the floor and went to get the shinigami.

"Kid come out." Said the assassin, Soul hearing from the living room.

"No!"

"Come on, I was only playing."

"You're a damn perverted boy, I don't trust you!"

"Ok am sorry about the controller fight and right now. So stop being a baby and come out."

"No your not, and am not a baby."

"Well your acting like a little girl."

"… Shut up!"

"Come on and I promise for the rest of the night I wont do anything bad." Promise Black Star.

Soul heard the door open and look at the boys.

"Fine but am sitting far away from you." He said looking at Black Star angrily.

Kid got out of the bathroom and went back to the room. Black Star follow and sat next to the weapon with kid on the other side sort of mad.

On the middle of the movie the there was a knock on the door. The trio look at each wondering who it is. Black Star got up and went to see who it was.

Once he opens the door a woman cam in and start to French kiss the boy who was their confused at what was happening.

Soul mouth fell open. He wipe his nose hoping it wasn't bleeding. He look at Kid to see his reaction. The raven head boy was glaring at the woman, with something in his eyes. Was he jealous?

Soul didn't know, if he was then the problem should be with whom.

The white head was seeing his best friend trying to get the woman off him but she kept making out with him.

Soul sigh and try to help out. When he got close to the two someone knock on the ground. He felt something going inside his mouth. It was going everywhere inside his mouth and playing with his tongue. He look and saw it was another woman.

He tried to push her of him but was failing. Oh how he wish that Maka was here so she can help him.

He kept praying until someone got her of him. Once she was away from him he pass his hand on his tongue trying to wipe it off.

"What the hell is going on?!" he exclaim.

He got look at the two girls who were wearing almost no cloths. They remind him of Blair seeing that both had really large breast and that any moment their bra will pop out.

"Wait are you the guys who call us here?" ask the tallest one since she was wearing high heels.

Before any one could answer another one came inside the room tackling Kid. She start to kiss him and was putting her hand inside his boxer. Seeing his boyfriend in trouble Black Star went over and got the woman off him and end up having her in his mouth.

"Kim get of him!" shouted the one with curly brown hair.

The woman stop kissing him and look at her friends confused.

"we're in the wrong house." Explain the brown hair woman.

"Oh sorry." She said sheepishly.

"You sure this isn't room 309?" ask the high heeled one.

"No it's 310." Said Kid bitterly.

"Oh my god! Aren't you Shinigami son?" ask the curly head.

"Yeah why?" he ask.

"Your cute!"

"He might be cute, but the white head looks smexy!" said high heeled.

"Nah what about the blue head, he looks like my kind of macho man." Comment the one that kiss Kid.

All three woman giggle.

"Hm might we ask what you do?" ask Soul trying to change the topic.

"Oh we're stripper,"

"Or give pleasure." Purred high heeled.

"Do you want something to drink?" ask Black Star while Kid elbow him on his chest. "What?"

Kid frown at him.

"Oh how sweet. Yes we will."

When Black Star went to get the drinks, Kid couldn't help but glare at the one that kiss his boyfriend. Soul not knowing what was Kid problem chuckle.

"So you got confused by the room number?" ask Soul.

"Yeah, it's that we were in a big hurry we forgot to check the numbers." Explain High heel sheepishly.

"Oh, do you like your jobs?"

"Yeah."

"So what about you three, do you live together or something?" ask curly head twirling her hair with a finger.

"Not really. It's a sleepover, sense my so call partner kick me out since she was having one. Only for girls. So I came here and my friend decided to do one." Explain Soul.

"Same here." Agreed Kid.

"Cool." Said curly.

When the assassin came back he hand them their drinks and sat at the couch next to Kid.

"I just want to get him and hug him." Said high heeled looking at Kid who turn red.

"aww his blushing."

"Waited didn't he had a girlfriend?" ask curly.

"What?!" exclaim Black Star which got everyone in surprise.

"Yeah both look alike girls.." add Kim causing the assassin to twitch his eye.

"Not really they're my weapons… they're like sister to me." Said Kid while Black Star look relived.

"Do you three go to the DWMA?" ask the curly head. All three nodded their heads.

"Hey don't you think we should leave?"

"Nah this is nice a little bit of relaxing." Said curly.

They all started talking about random stuff. At first it was awkward since their uninvited guest were half naked. Then they where getting hungry so Black Star and Soul went o find something to eat.

Kid was feeling uncontable with the three women in the living room with him.

"Can I ask you three something?" ask Kid.

Soul and Black Star were starting to yelled at each other since one could find the stuff the other was asking. When they got the stuff they went back to the room they saw the trio and Kid laughing.

"What's so funny?" ask Black Star.

"Nothing, much." Replied the shinigami with slight red on his cheeks.

With that said everyone started to eat and drink. When it was midnight the woman started to leave.

"Remember Death the Kid, that teasing always gets them on." Said the curly head winking at him.

Kid nodded turning a little bit red. Making the other two guys look at each other confused.

Once they where gone the trio boys went back to the living room.

"What do we do now?' ask Soul feeling bored.


	10. Sleepover part 2

"I don't think this isn't a good idea." Said Kid as he was place on Black Star's lap.

The trio was now in Soul's apartment in Maka's room inside her closets lucky for them the closet had vents that they could only see outside.. They somehow mange to fit but had to be sitting down. So now Soul was on a corner of the closet and Black on the other corner. Sense there wasn't a lot of room for Kid, Black Star place him on his lap with his feet where Soul was who put it on his back.

"This is so uncool!" whisper Soul not liking how they where place.

"At least we get to see what they're up." Said Black Star then got flick on his forehead.

"be more quiet." Whisper Kid.

"How do you know if they're going to be in Maka bedroom and not in the main room?" ask Soul.

"Because they're girls and that's pretty much what they're going to do, if they don't want to be seen. Alright I don't really know but I got a feeling." Whisper the assassin.

"Shhh I think I hear them coming." Said the red eyed teen.

Then the door open and the girls went inside. They where already in their pj's if one can call it that.

"Tsubaki your cooking was sooo tasty." Patti said in a sing along tone.

"Yea but you didn't need to go with the trouble of doing it." Said Maka as they were sitting down.

"Thanks but it wasn't a problem I like cooking." Said Tsubaki.

"Hey guys why don't we play a game of truth or dare?" ask Liz.

They all agree. The guys were getting bored watching them play sense it wasn't that fun. All they did was boring dares or stupid truths. Black Star felt something hard against his chest and saw that it was Kid sleeping. The blue head boy didn't know to either wake him up or just leave him there.

'so cute.' Mutter Black Star.

"What?" ask Soul quietly.

"Nothing. Hey what do I do with Kid?"

"wake him up, unless you want to get caught."

"but what if he says something really loud and then alert the girls?"

"Don't care." Whisper Soul. If he had to be awake so will the shinigami.

Black Star pouts and starts shaking the sleep shinigami.

"Wha, he did hmm!" said the boy a little bit too loudly, Black Star put his hand on the other meister mouth. The shinigami eye went wide.

The trio were alarm as one of the girls look towards them.

"Hey did you guys heard something?" ask Liz looking at the closet.

"Nah probably your imagenation sis." Said her little sister cheerfully.

"No I think she's right I heard something coming from Maka's closet." Stated Tsubaki.

"Only one way to find out." Maka got up and went heading towards the closet.

The boys that were hiding where going into panic and their hearts went racing. Sweat came coming fast every time Maka took a step to the door.

"Maka, do you know where I put my phone book?" ask Blair barging in the room as Maka put her hand on the handle.

"Er I think it was on the table where the television is." Said the girl going up to her.

The three boys sigh in relief. All of them thought they were going to crap themselves if she open the door. They owe one for Blair at least Soul.

"Hey girls do you like gossips?" ask Blair before she was going to leave.

"Yeah why?" ask Liz.

"Well you'll never guess this one, but you have to keep it a secret this is only for woman like me. So promise you wont tell?"

"Yea so tell us already." Said the oldest Thompson.

"Well I got a phone call from one of my friends at work and she said, that she got into the wrong house and her and her friends started to make out with these three boys. But what shock her the most was that Death the Kid ask her and friends some tips for stripping and some other stuff that well give pleasure to his "special" friend." Blair said.

All three girls had there mouth wide open. Soul and Black Star look Kid who was blushing really red from embarrassment.

"well I think that will explain what curly said to him." Mutter Soul then look outside again.

"Oh my god! Kid really ask that?" ask Liz to the witch cat getting the boys attention again.

She nodded "yeah the one and only Death the Kid shinigami son. He ask for some kinds of advice."

"Do you know for whom his going to do it for?" ask the meister.

Blair shook her head sadly "nope he never told them. Although they suspect it had to do with macho man."

"Macho man?"

Blair shrug "that's the only thing that she told me. Well good-night and fun."

Once she left the room got quiet.

"Er Kid what were you thinking?" ask Black Star in his ear.

"None of your business." Snap Kid quietly wanting to go in a hole and die. Those bitch lied to him. Well that's what you get for saying to keep it a secret to some strippers.

"Oh my god who do you guys think his "special" friend is?" ask Maka.

"it could be anybody…maybe it's you?" suggest Tsubaki making both Kid and Black Star sigh in relief.

"I don't think so, sense he had a crush on a certain meister." Stated Liz. That got the attention of all three girls.

"wait had does that mean he doesn't love her anymore?" ask Tsubaki.

"Who said anything about a her?" stated Patti.

Both Tsubaki and Maka gasp in surprise well Tsubaki pretended.

"So Kid is gay?" ask Maka half surprise.

"I never said that. coughbisexualcough He just had some sort of feeling for this guy that's all. He never told me if he ask him out. Although the other day he said he didn't like him anymore." Explain Liz.

"Oh so it might be someone else?" ask Maka tilting her head trying to solve the puzzle.

Inside the closet Soul look at Kid who was now blushing different kinds of shades of red.

"I knew you were gay." He said quietly.

"Am not gay!" snap Kid softly.

"Then when did you like a boy?"

"I didn't it was some stupid feeling ok!"

"Sure it was."

"Kid why didn't you told us before?' ask Black Star trying to cover him up.

"Cause am not gay….maybe bi but that's it." Hissed Kid which was really the truth. Since the only guy he had ever love was the one near him since his father doesn't count. Then again Black Star was the only guy that talk and fight him and was rude to him apart from his father.

"You know now that I think of it, I saw him gazing at this girl." Said Tsubaki putting a finger on her chin.

"Really?!" exclaim Liz surprise never hearing that. That was news to her, now she need a plan to make him tell her.

"Big sis wasn't Kid at Black Star and Tsubaki apartment?" ask Patti.

"Wait then that means." Maka face turn sour "Those woman started making out with them….Am going to kill Soul."

Soul gulp while Black Star was trying not to laugh with Kid helping putting his hand on the boy head mouth.

"But didn't Blair just said that they went there by mistake?" ask Tsubaki.

"don't try to offend those bakas but I'll have to see what he has to say." Growl Maka.

The girls sweatdrop, seeing Maka go into a fit for no reason.

"Maka is unhealthy for a girl like you to be jealous." Stated Liz.

Maka sigh and clam down "your right."

As they started taking they heard the door being knock then all four girls left the room.

"Ok I want to go back to the apartment." Whined Kid not liking were this was going.

"Yeah but if we go now then they'll find out and kick our ass." Stated Soul.

"So they'll still will since they found out about the stupid incident. I mean I know am awesome and all but they went overload." Said Black Star.

"your not helping." Spat Kid crossing his arms.

"I don't know about you two but am so leaving while I have the chances." Said Soul trying to get up.

When he finally got up he slide the door a little bit. Seeing that the coast was clear he open it and close it. He walk near the window and stop dead when he heard Black Star hissed at him.

"Soul hide, they're coming back."

Thinking fast he went under the bed and hid the best way he could. He pray that they wouldn't find him.

He saw their feet and then he heard Patti shout.

"Pillow fight!"

Next thing he heard was screaming and yelling and some feathers falling to the ground. Then he gasp as someone was jumping on the bed. Then all the girls went on the bed and jump.

He wonder how could they all fit since Maka bed was little. He then tried to hold the pain has sometimes the bed would hit his back.

Kid and Black Star where at the closet seeing in horror at their friend. They both got up to see the girls better. Kid look around wondering what could be use as a distraction. He found something round on the floor of the closet and got up.

"Black Star."

"What?"

"You see that the door is open. Ok slide the door a little bit so they don't notice that we're here. Good that's enough, now try to throw this so they can be distracted when I give the signal." Ordered Kid.

Black Star nodded and got ready to throw the thing.

'hang in there Soul.' He thought.

Kid saw that the girls weren't paying attention to their direction he gave the signal and the assassin throw the thing out the door. Next thing they heard was a crash and more crash.

The girls stop playing and look surprise at the noise.

"Do you think is a robber?" ask Liz.

"Attack." Yelled Patti running out of the door.

"wait Patti." Yelled her sister running after here. The other two girls went and follow them cautiously.

Soul noticed that the jumping has stop and heard crashing.

"Soul come over here." Hissed Kid.

The weapon got out of the bed and saw both his friends waving at him to come. He ran really fast to the closet. Once he was inside he push Kid who hit Black Star at his forehead and the two end up in a lip lock. Soul stood speechless.

"Am sorry."

Black Star want to keep on but knew that will ruin there little secret. So he push the poor shinigami away and end up hitting Soul on his face with the back of the shinigami boy head.

"Ow so uncool." He mutter once Kid was off him.

"That's Karma." Said Black Star.

"Karma is a bitch." Add Kid not knowing where he fit in this mess.

Before they could continue arguing, they heard the girls coming back they rush back to how they were last time but were having difficulty seeing that they didn't have enough room.

Once they settle down they start to hear the conversation.

"Not worry I'll see to it tomorrow." Said Maka sighing.

"Hey look what I found." Said Patti eagerly.

It was a laptop of a certain boy. Soul started to growl and was going to go out and get it but the other two boys were holding him back. Well mostly Kid sense Black Star couldn't move push.

"Shhh they're not suppose to know we're here." Remind Kid.

"Yeah but that isn't your laptop, everything in there is suppose to be private." Snapped Soul.

"did you happen to put a password just in case?" ask the yellow eye teen. The scythe stood still and then turn pale.

"Wait you can do that?" ask Black Star stupidly.

Kid sigh nodding his head. He sometimes wonder what he ever seen in the assassin.

"Oh my god!" exclaim Maka seeing what was on the laptop. She turn it around so the other girls could see. Luckily for the boys they were sitting where they could also see.

"Wow Maka how does it feel to know that your scythe likes kittens?" ask Liz.

On the wallpaper there was a lot of kittys. They look really adorable seeing that each one were doing different poses. In the middle stood Maka in some kind of Neko form.

"awww!" sequel all the girls making Soul turn red from embarrassment. At least they were inside the closet and couldn't be seen.

Kid started to grumble and pop a nerve. His boyfriend look at him confused.

"Kid what's wrong?"

"It's disgusting."

"So what if they're kittens, not my fault you find them disgusting." Spat Soul offend somewhat.

"Asymmetrical."

The other two boys were confused until they figure it out. Turn out there was seven picture all in different place. The shinigami was going to burst out of the closet but was hold down by his lover and Soul cover his mouth with his hand.

"Shhh if I cant go out there to get my laptop then you cant go out there bursting like an baka saying that's not symmetrical." Hissed Soul.

Kid glare at him but knew he was right. Beside he could always change it later.

Once he clam down they heard the girls talk and talk. It was getting boring until Black Star growl. Kid look at him tilting his head.

"Oi What's wrong?" ask Soul.

"They're not talking about me… they're only talking about some stupid stuff….why aren't they talking about.." and he was going to started one of his rants. The other two boys cover his mouth.

"muf muff muahd." Said the blue head angrily.

"Shut up!" snapped Kid quietly glaring at him. So the boy quit down but was still angry.

The girls continue talking about stuff they didn't care about and they were all getting sleepy.

Soul yawn as the girls talk about some guy Liz saw at the mall. Soul look at his other friend. Kid was once again fast asleep on Black Star lap and the star himself was trying not to fall asleep.

"Hey Maka who do you think is hot in the school?" ask Liz.

Soul rolled his eyes not caring. Black Star yawn "Why cant they talk about me?".

"Black Star tried to stay awake." Hissed Soul "we got to escape when the chance comes again."

"Fine you stay guard first while I go take a power…nap" ordered Black Star sleepy. He his eyes fell close and his head fell on top of Soul shoulder. The white head mumble seeing now both meister where asleep.

He doesn't know how many hours have pass but the girls didn't seem to be a little tired.

"maybe I should take a power nap and wake up later." Mumble Soul to himself. His eyes felt heavy and he surround by darkness.

Moring.

The girls started to wake up one by one. Maka stretch her arms yawning. The girls slept in her room seeing they were to lazy to go to another room.

"Moring girls." She greeted and they replay back some sleepier then the others.

"Maka weren't you going to see what's in your closet?" ask Liz.

"Yeah, I sense a three souls but was to lazy to care of whose." Replay the meister.

"Oh I hope it's three mice." Cheer Patti to early. The three girls look at her twitching there eyes.

"Maybe it was nothing." Said Tsubaki.

"Come on Tsubaki, what if it were some pervert men." Maka point out.

So the four girls went up to the closet. Maka grab the handle and slid the door reveling three boys fast asleep.

"Awww they're so cute like that." Exclaim Liz putting her hands together awing. The other girls agreed.

Inside Kid was asleep on Black Star lap his head on the star chest. To them he look like a little boy. Black Star had his arms around Kid's waist and his head on Soul shoulder and was having saliva coming out of his mouth. Soul had his head on top of the meister head he too had water coming out of his mouth.

Flash

"Hehehehehe." Giggle Patti has she took a picture.

"Wait till they wake up." Said the scythe user giggling seeing them and added "Best sleep over ever."


	11. Patti plus Sugar equals Chaos?

**i forgot that i already wrote this XP oh well XD. oh speical thanks to does who review so far, you all get free*vitural* cookies and pocky!**

* * *

"Patti what are you doing?" ask the oldest Thompson sister looking at her sister. The said girl was on the counter trying to reach for something.

Liz looks alarm at what it was, and tackles her sister down.

"Patti we had this talk before. You can't eat sugar you know what it does to you." Scold Liz and got out some carrots and gave it to her sis.

"Hai!" and the blonde girl start eat it.

Liz sighs not knowing what to do with her sister half the time.

"Big sis can we use Kid's stuff?" ask Patti.

"NO."

Liz looks at the watch and gasp. She was going to be late. If she's even one minute late the mall will be super crowd and the lines really long. Today was one of those one year sale that one can't not mess if you're a fashionholic. Liz looks worry at her sister. She couldn't leave her alone sense her meister left to god knows where. Then again he been going to places that no one else knew.

"Patti,"

"Yeah big sis?" she ask and giggle.

"Can you be a good girl for a couple of minutes until I come back please? I have to go do some… errands and I don't want to be late." The older sister said pleading.

"Oh okydoy." Said Patti saluting her.

"That means, no touching Kid's stuff, nor putting thing out of place. Also not messing thing in my room. And absolutely no sugar!"

"Hai!" promise Patti giggling.

Liz went out the door wondering if it was a good idea. Then shook her head seeing she was going to be late. Even though, the stores open's in 2 hours.

Patti sat at the sofa feeling bored. She started to draw and stuff but wasn't feeling in the mode. It was only one minute sense Liz left but to her it felt like an eternity.

Patti went to the kitchen feeling hungry.

She looks at the cupboard where the sugar was. Before she even gets it she stops to think.

"What did big sis not to do?" She asks herself. The blonde shrug "Oh well I don't think it was that important anyways hehehehehehehe. I'll just eat half the jar."

With that said she got it out and started to eat.

Few hours later.

A certain Thompson sister was on the floor laughing hysterically.

She sat up her face really red. All around her laid a lot of surgery stuff some of the boxes were tore wide open.

"Oh hehehehehehehehhehehehe, sis said I need to look at Kid's laptop yay!" she said cheerfully clapping her hands. She got up and went to her mister room.

Everything seems really tidy and neat.

Patti grin evilly, "Redecorate!"

She started to place everything in a mess. Some stuff were thrown on the floor, frames were put a foot apart. She got a pair of socks out and put it on her hears. She started to spin around like an idiot.

"Am a dogy woof woof." She said.

Then her eyes land on the thing she wanted to get at in the first place. She rushes over there forgetting about the sock as it fell on the floor.

"ohhhhh ahhhhh." She said as she starts to press random bottoms. Somehow she ends up opening some random videos.

She clicks the first one and random woman came out. She started to laugh seeing them fighting each other in a pool of mud in binkies.

Then she click more random buttons and another clips pop out.

"WHAAT THE HELL BLACK STAR?" yelled Kid on the screen.

Patti looks at the thing horrified seeing her mister.

"Kid how you got in there?" she ask tapping at the screen.

"Come on Kiddo," purred Black Star coming into view.

She stood there as the star was doing something to her mister who screamed. She was getting angry.

"GET AWAY FROM KID YOU ASSHOLE!" shout the girl putting her face on the screen.

She saw the Black Star was doing something on his neck making the shinigami moan.

"YOU FREAK STOP STEALING HIS BLOOD YOU'RE NOT A VAMPIRE! IF YOU ARE THEN I'LL CRAK YOUR ASS!"

Black Star grabs Kid by the face and start to kiss him.

At this Patti screams in rage. She punches on the laptop trying to get the blue head out of the shinigami.

"DON'T WORRY KID! PATTI IS HERE TO RESUCE YOU!" she yelled.

Once she was done, she stood in horror seeing that the thing was destroy and that Kid wasn't there any more.

"Kid?" she called out confused. "NOOOOOO…ohh a fly."

She started to follow the fly and it led to her sister room.

She stood there awe seeing picture of celebrities. She popped a nerve. Oh dare those perverts go into her sister room.

Doing the world a favor she got a knife god know from where and start to slash at all of the poster on the walls. She destroy one into little piece seeing that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Take that, gay ass werewolf!" she shouts in victory.

Patti started to pant once she was done.

She smiles happily seeing that her work here was done. She went out of the room and got another pack of sweets. This time she seems to feel more hyper then ever.

"Wait, I most go find whoever kidnapped Mr. Giraffe." she declares and went running out of the house.

"That was thy best shopping sale I ever gone to." Said Liz proud of herself. She just got a cool looking jacket from some snobby girl who was about to get the last one.

As she head on the door she looks around. "Weird… it's quite and everything seems to be in good shape. Wow Patti listen for once, I think I should give her a reward."

As she went inside, she spoke to soon. The older sister stood there with here eyes wide and her bags drop on the floor.

Everything was a mess or like Death the kid will say unsymmetrical. She grab her hair and start to starch it seeing that on the floor there was a lot of boxes of sweets and surgery related stuff.

"Oh my god! What am I going to do!" exclaim the oldest girl "PATTI!"

There was no answer. That meant either three things. One is that Patti was hiding so she can scare her half to death. Two she hopefully sleeping or third she ran away.

Liz gulps, knowing that the second choice was out of the question, first was a 1 to 100 percent chance. So she took choice third. Just to make sure she looks around the house.

The Thompsons knew they were going to get it once Kid fines out about his room.

Liz put the bags in her secret hiding place and went running to were her sister had gone.

"You let go of the candy now!" said a certain blonde girl making her scary face. A little girl was holding a lollipop and drops it on the floor running away crying for her mom.

Patti started to laugh hysterically and got the candy. She started to munch on it.

"Hey that wasn't nice." Said another girl behind Patti.

The youngest Thompsons smirk at her like a psychopath. The girl got scare and ran away.

Before Patti could laugh, she heard someone voice. She looks around and saw Kid on the other side of the streets looking annoyed.

She grins and went over to him but stop. Black Star came out of no where and grabs Kid by the waist as if hugging him and spins around. Patti puffs her cheeks glaring at him.

She then remembers what happen back at the house. She had a score to settle with the ninja.

"Damn it Star let me go!" snapped Kid getting sick each moment.

"Ok" he happily agree letting go. Kid fell to the floor and glares at him.

"What?"

"I hate you!"

"I love you too Kiddo."

Kid rolled his eyes. He got up and saw that a certain girl coming there way mad. As he was looking at Patti, Black Star holds him from behind wrapping his arms around his wait again.

"What is it Kid?" ask Black Star a little bit to loudly, making the other wince sense he was close to his ear.

"I think we better run." The raven head replied. The assassin looks confuse, and try to figure out why.

The other boy sigh knowing his boyfriend was sort of slow, so he point where Patti was. "Let's go before she gets to us."

Getting it the blue head boy pulls his friend over his shoulder and started to run away.

Patti gasps when Black Star put her meister over his shoulder running away. She could have swore she heard her meister yelled out help while the other was laughing evilly.

Patti was in getting mad but she got even madder when she was a lot of giraffe on a store display inside a box.

She screams and started to break the glass and the boxes that were keeping the giraffes in their cell.

Liz calls for her sister everywhere she even had help from Tsubaki who agree. Both girls ask, call, and yell. They did every possible thing to find the youngest Thompson but they weren't having good luck.

"Liz why don't we get Kid to help us?" suggest Tsubaki getting tired. She had to admit this was harder then handling with her meister rants.

Liz nodded and was looking for a near by mirror. She started to think and maybe the shinigami can contact his son so he can know the problem. When she got close to a glass window, she heard some yelling.

Both girls look at the commotion and their eyes were wide as saucers.

Patti was now holding a lot of the giraffe in her hands while fighting a lot of people.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" She yelled as she kicks some guy in the face.

Patti then ran out of the store and starts to throw all the giraffe in the air.

"RUN YOUR FREE NOW! RUN!" she scream.

The blonde then stop in front of a store and smirk as she saw what it was.

"PATTI COME BACK!" yelled the oldest sister but the girl was far away to have heard her. Liz sigh knowing this wasn't good.

"Do you know that girl?" ask a old man pointing where Patti just ran of to. Liz couldn't get a word out of her mouth since she didn't know what to say.

"No sir, she's just a classmate." Answers Tsubaki seeing her friend nervous state.

"Oh ok then...but once I find her she'll be in big trouble." stated the man.

"Don't worry about that." Mutter Liz as she went walking were her sister just went.

As they continue they gasp as another store had broken windows. Both girls went there and ask what happen.

"I'll tell you what happen, some crazy woman came and got a chain saw and start yelling 'kid don't worry Patti is here to save the day and the giraffes. I love cookies!' and she went running out of the store." Explain a woman.

Both girls look at each afraid. They had to find her fast if they didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Patti started to follow the trail that her meister left behind. She kept following it until she saw her mistier in some park. She grips the weapon she had in her hand tightly in anger at the sight before her.

Black Star was on top of her meister his lips on the other.

As she started to walk towards them she saw what happen in the screen. Kid moan has the ninja start to do something on his neck.

Once she was close to them, Black Star was kissing her meister once again.

"Leave him alone you big bully!" shout Patti. Both boys look up surprise and alarm not having seen her.

Taking her change she uses the handle part of the chain saw to hit the blue head hard on his face. It sent him rolling backwards a little.

"Ah! What the hell Patti?" exclaim Black Star holding his nose.

"You tried to harm my meister. Then get all of the giraffe in a cell to have them without freedom. Guess what your plan has fail you damn vampire." Snarl Patti as she started the chain saw.

Black Star looks at her in horror seeing her face that turn really creepy.

"Patti it's not what you think." Said the assassin trying to get away from her.

"Stop talking and take it like a man!" screech Patti has she tired to cut the other boy in piece.

The other dodges every time the thing got near him. Not paying attention Black Star tripped over his own footing making him fall on the ground. His eyes widen when Patti was going to cut him.

"Tsubaki where to you think she will have gone?" ask Liz worried.

"I don't know…." Admit the demon weapon. She stops to think at what Black Star said before he left.

"Oh Why did I left Patti alone. I knew she wasn't going to listen." Liz cried in despair. She started to say a lot of stuff which was annoying Tsubaki a little.

The tallest girl sighs and slap the other across the face.

Liz looks at the brunette in shock.

"Look am sorry I slap you but crying won't help. Just focus on the task. I think I might know were she might be." Said Tsubaki.

The light brown head girl sniff "ok"

"Again am sorry I slap you." Apologizes the other girl sheepishly.

"It's ok, I need the wake up call." Liz said.

Both girls walk to the park where they suspect she was.

"BLACK STAR!"

Both girl look alarm when they herd the yelling. They ran as fast as they could and gasp when they saw the sight.

Patti was grumbling since the chain saw was on the ground next to Black Star barely an inch away. Kid was on his knees look pale and who couldn't deiced what to do.

The assassin barely dodges it so he slice a little on his side. He saw his chance and tackles the other girl on the ground. Both start to roll around trying to strangle each other.

As the other two teen started to fight, both girls went up to Kid helping him up.

"Kid what happen are you ok?" asks his weapon.

The boy shook his head as if to clear it "Yeah. What's wrong with Patti?"

"Sugar." Liz simply replies.

"Oh..." then it processes in his brain "Oh shit!"

Kid now looks alarm like Liz.

Then they look at the other two when they heard a yelp.

Black Star manages to send her flying all the way to the other side.

"That's what you get for messing with me! The great Black Star!" yelled the boy in victory. He pants seeing that it was sort of hard getting the girl of him.

"What did you do!" said Liz now scare.

"I knock her out." Said black star "why?"

Before anyone could replied to him, Patti was now behind him. Seeing the he wasn't paying attention to her, she kicks him super hard on his unholy area.

Black Star winces and grab it and fell to the ground in pain.

"Damn it ahhh ow owow" he scream in pain.

Patti smirks and grab a stick. Not just normal stick a really big thick looking one and start to hit the boy with it. She kept at really hard each time until the other was knock out.

The trio stood there speechless with their mouth wide and eyes wide open.

Patti feeling proud got the knock out wannabe god over her shoulders.

"NOW WE SACRIFICE THE BOY!" shout Patti in triumph as she put the hand with the stick in the air and was running away.

"Pattiiiii!" yelled Liz but it was to late.

"Liz, why did she steal black Star?" ask Tsubaki as she saw her meister taken away from a manic.

"I don't know. We got to get him before she really does kills him." Stated Liz as she went after her sister. The other two follow her.

"Liz, how did she got a lot of sugar or better yet weren't you keeping an eye at her?" ask Kid as the trio ran.

"hehe funny story…. You see I went to go to the one year sale and well am guessing she got the jar of sugar then ate a lot and a lot of boxes of sugary stuff." explain Liz sheepishly.

"Why did you went there if you knew she already found the jar?" shout Kid.

"Yeah well, why were you with Black Star instead at home!" snap Liz angrily. She hated being the one accuse since it wasn't her fault. If he was going to blame her it was also his fault for wanting the sugar jar by symmetrical with the other stuff in the cabinet.

Kid turned light red for a moment "… That's not the point!"

"Yes it is! I bet you guys were doing nothing useful!"

"Were you doing something useful?"

"No but if you would have hid the sugar well enough, then this won't be happing!"

"IF you were at the house looking after her then we won't be running."

"Why do I have to look after her all the time? You know I also need my space!"

As the partners kept arguing, Tsubaki pop a nerve. If there was anything she hated was when meister and weapon fought with each other for stupid things.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU OR I'LL CUP YOU'RE A CAP IN YOUR ASS!" shout the once nice girl.

The two teens look at her with surprise. She blinks when she realize she said something that she saw in T.V the other days seems to work.

"Look if you want to stop Patti I suggest we do a plan or something, not arguing about something stupid. It's both your fault deal with it!" snap Tsubaki.

"Wow who knew she had a back bone." Whisper Kid to Liz.

"You said something!"

"No ma'ma."

"OK first thing first, isn't there a way to stop Patti?" ask Tsubaki truing to her old self. _Bi-polar_ _much?_ Both teen thought.

When they got over Tsubaki out burst, they nodded their heads.

Patti went to the school front entrance and giggle evilly. She smirks as she ran to the one of the tower where the party was held. Once she gone to the tower she tied Black Star with some rope. She tied his legs, and his arms around his side.

She grab him and toss him over the balcony but had a firm grip on the rope. She tied the end of the rope on the rail.

Now all she had to do was wait until he wakes up.

Black Star head was hurting a lot. For some reason he felt a breeze all over him. He blinks his eyes open. His sense came back fully awake.

"WERE THE HELL AM I!" He yelled as he struggle.

"-giggle- You're at one of the towers. No it's time for you to pay for the price." Patti said dangerously.

"You stupid girl! What the hell have I ever done to you?" yelled Black Star angrily.

"Not to me but the people I care about. First it was Mr. Giraffe, then you make Kid suffer by drinking his blood. Stupid blood-sucker!" snarl Patti with her scary face on.

He gulps not liking the face but then scowl at her. "I don't know Mr. Giraffe. I wasn't making Kid suffer he. He like what I was doing to him!"

"Stop lying you lair!" she hissed.

She grabs another rope. She pulls the blue head up again and tied a rope on his neck and put him back down. Lucky for him the other rope on his neck was still long enough so he can breathe.

"Patti let me go!" scream the ninja.

"Don't worry I will." The blue eyed girl hissed.

"I found them." Said Tsubaki she head to DWMA.

"Oh my God!" stated Liz in horror at the scene. Actually they all did.

"It's not symmetrical!" snapped Kid seeing that she was in one side of the tower.

"Your worry about that at a time like this?" exclaim his oldest weapon.

"Yes if she was going to kill someone, why not in the middle." reported the shinigami.

Liz rolled her eyes and yelled "PATTI DON'T DO IT!"

Patti looked down and saw her sister and wave at her.

"Look sis I got the killer who kill Mr. Giraffe and who tried to suck Kid's blood." She yelled back happily.

"Patti, he never killed Mr. Giraffe. He was in the drying machine sense he need to be clean. Look here he is." Said the oldest sister and showing the little one her toy.

"!" she sequel, then look at the assassin on the rope.

"Let go of Black Star, please Patti, he never suck out my blood. We were just fooling around." Shout Kid and add "and your making the place unsymmetrical."

"Oh okidoy." She said and accidently let go of the rope.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Black star let out a girly scream as he fell. He tired to do the worm in the air but fail.

Bang!

He crash on the floor leaving a big hole on the ground. Patti noticed what she did call out "SORWY!"

The trio at the bottom ran to the fallen star. They saw him face down on the floor squirting blood and twitching.

"Black Star." Tsubaki yelled going over to her mister. She cut the rope with her hair as it throw into a miniature scythe.

"Black Star answer me!" called out the weapon.

"Star?" ask Kid going up to them.

"Yahooo am still alive. Hahaha nothing could stop me hahaha" he said weakly but faint.

The three teens let out a breath of relieve.

"Big sis am tired could you carry me." Said Patti sleepy.

"Wahhhh! When did you got here?" shout Liz.

Patti shrugs.  
"Your in big trouble you..." her scolding was cut of as Patti fell on her sleeping.

The oldest one sighs and carries her sister home with Kid and the other two following them.


	12. Ivestigation and Discovery?

"Hey Maka dinner i…Maka?" Soul said as he enters her room. The girl was writing something in a notebook. He has seen the notebook now a day since the sleepover. He sigh wondering who is it this time.

"Maka what are you writing now?" ask the scythe leading against the door way. Before she could even replied she wrote something down really fast and then look up closing the notebook.

"Nothing just, what Kid was doing." the cream head girl replied.

"Ok….who is it this time? IS it a girl again?"

"No, it's a guy and his really close to you too." She said matter of factily.

"Really?" he said lazily.

"It's Black Star." She said as if proud.

Soul took the information into his head. After a minute or so he started to laugh out loud making his partner pout.

"What's so funny?" she said offend.

"Black Star? I mean I like the guy but his so self absorbed. He isn't even Kid's type. First Black Star is unsymmetrical in Kid's eyes with his star and all. Two Black Star challenge Kid sometimes wanting to beat his ass. Sure they're friends but they're also rivals. They don't have chemistry." Soul explains.

"Really Soul really? or is it what they want you to think?"

The white head sigh "look Maka, you been at this ever since Bair told you guys that Kid had a "secret admirer". You start to follow people that might be Kid's "admire" but you get it wrong all the time. It's starting to get really uncool cause then people might think you're a stalker. That's super uncool to be a stalkers partner."

At the last statement Maka did her famous "Maka chop" on him.

"Am not a stalker. It's call investing. Aren't you at least a little bit curious?" ask Maka.

"Yes but on like you, am a cool friend that I'll wait." Said Soul rubbing his head in pain.

Maka cross her arms, "Don't you want to find out if is true? At least this one?"

Soul rolled his eyes. The only way is to agree since she'll still going to bother him. He sigh "Fine but if you're wrong, you'll be doing the cooking, laundry for a month."

That made Maka eye sparkle "You got a deal."

She went and hugs Soul which made him blush lightly.

"Ok read all of this so you'll be up to date." His meister said when she gave him the notebook.

Soul started to read everything. He wonder how his partner knew what Kid was eating and with whom. Once he was done he places it in front of him as Make look at him excitedly.

"You sure your not a stalker?" ask Soul and dodge when the girl toss him a book.

"No I just know how to get information." She said with a nerve pop on her head.

"Ok ok. So half of the thing you wrote is creepy. I can't believe am saying this but you seem to be half right about this one. Although I don't believe Black star nor Kid has anything to do with each other." Stated Soul.

"Whatever, but now that your helping me. We might know it faster." Said Maka excitedly.

"Oh man what am I getting myself into." He mutters.

The next day Maka started to look at Kid and the others closely. She started to write everything that was going on. The scythe blinks wondering how Maka doesn't seem tired of writing.

"Hey Soul what's up?" ask Black Star suddenly in front of him.

"Nothing Maka being annoying as always." He said.

"Oh…"

Soul lifts an eye brow at his best friend who seem to be quiet for moment. That's really unusual.

"Hey Soul, do you think Maka likes someone?" ask the assassin.

"Why? Are you going to ask her out or something?" ask Soul something inside him getting tick off.

"Hell no! It's not that! I always thought she like you but no a days she seem to be looking at Kiddo a lot." Explain Black Star.

"Kiddo?"

"I mean Kid."

"Er…ok…but I don't think so…" he said and mutters "hopefully."

The blue head chuckles.

"Black Star am so sorry about Saturday" apologize Kid who went next to them.

"how many times have I told it's fine. Beside she couldn't have killed me. I mean am Black Star, it takes more then rope and throwing me of a tower to get me kill hahahahhaha." Said the boy then reassure him "no really its ok. So stop worrying."

Kid smiles a little.

Soul something in both of there eyes as if they knew something. He shook his head.

'arg Maka report is getting in my head' he thought angrily.

"What happen on Saturday?" he ask.

Kid start to explain to the weapon what happen with Patti, and Black Star almost death, the shinigami made sure to take the part of him and the ninja making out and stuff.

"Note to self don't get into Patti bad side, and never give her sugar." Soul said causing his friends to laugh.

"Don't worry about that." Kid said "she's under watch."

When the class was over Maka and Soul wait till everyone left. The pony tailed girl told Soul to tell her everything. So he did while listening Maka smirk as she wrote it.

"See I knew there was something going on." She said.

"Yes but remember it was almost a death situation." Remind Soul "So it can mean nothing too."

"Stop being so negative." The bookworm said.

Throughout the day they follow Kid everywhere watching his every move.

When school was over Maka decided to follow Kid. They kept a distance from him yet in view. He was waking with his weapon. Soul started to sigh every now and then.

Maka saw that Kid stops so she got her friend by the arm and went behind a wall. She peek and saw that he went to another direction while the Thompson sister going back to their manor.

Just like in the movie and books she starts to follow Kid closely. They were some close calls sense Kid kept looking back were they where.

Then he stopped in front of a store waiting.

Maka and Soul went behind a wall. When they were about to peek he was suddenly gone.

"What he couldn't have disappear?" exclaim the girl running where the shinigami boy was.

She looks around but couldn't fine him.

"Why are you following me?" ask the devil himself. Maka scream and jump on top of Soul who was surprise.

His face was expressionless.

"What…do you mean?" stammer the scythe master.

"Have you forgotten that I can sense souls too?" he ask her.

"No but I wasn't following you, we just happen to be here that's all." Maka lied, making Soul look at her with 'who are you kidding' look.

"Sure what ever you say. So it so happen you going where ever I was going in school too?" the boy said lifting a brow and crossing his arms.

"Maybe or have you forgotten that we're in the same classes?"

Soul wonders if it was him or was there tension in the air as both meister look at each other.

"You know what I was about to do some shopping but your being a jerk right now. Come on Soul." Said the pony tailed girl as she turn to their apartment. Soul sigh giving Kid a apologetic look and follow her meister.

They didn't talk the whole way until they reach their apartment.

"Grrr this close Soul we were this close." She said frustrated. "Arg why did I forget about his Soul Perception!"

"You do know his a shinigami right?" remind the red eyed teen. That only causes the girl to pull her pony tail in anger.

"If you don't want to be bald I suggest you clam down."

Maka sigh knowing he was right. She had to clam down if she wants to finger everything out. Tomorrow she was sure she'll get him.

Next day.

Maka was acting the best way possible to be normal. She didn't want Kid to be suspicious about her again.

"Ohhhh Maka and Kid sitting in a tree…K.I.S…I.N.G, first comes love, then come something, then the baby…" Black star started to sing but was failing since he forgotten about the lyrics. Maka did her famous move on him.

"Ow what was that for?" he whined.

"For acting like a moron. If your going to say that song at least say it right." The ponytailed girl stated as she open the book. She glace at Kid who look piss off. She wonders if it was at her, or the loud mouth.

"So what's the name you call Kid now?" ask Maka trying to get information. _'Might as well start with the idiot'_. She thought

Black Star blinks at her confused. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Snapped the girl looking at him angrily.

He had a goofy grin and innocently has he could "Maka stop being mean. Even if I had a nickname why should I give it to you?"

The girl growls at him wanting to punch the stupid grin of his face.

"Admit it you like Kid." Said the blue head boy.

"What?" exclaim Maka surprise.

"Ha who's the one acting now? I seen you look at him." He said and look at her dangerously "Plus you been stalking him…us for a while now."

"Us?... no I wasn't, what made you think that." Lied the girl but knew it was a dumb lied.

"Well then why do you keep glancing at him every time?"

"Because?"

"You love him….to think you like Soul. Anyways Kid won't like you, he loves someone else." Said the assassin.

"How do you know?" ask Maka deciding to play his little game.

"Oh cause he told me."

"Really who is it?" she asks with pleading eyes.

"Haha! Why should I tell you? It's for me to know and for you to never ever find out." He stated.

"Stop acting smart. Admitted it you don't know who it is either." Spat Maka.

Before they could continue arguing, a knife was land near Maka almost missing her.

"You two plan to flirt all day take it outside unless you want me to dissect you." Warn Stein with his sane face.

Both teen gulp and went quite.

As the class pass Maka noticed that Black Star left to go to the bathroom. Then a few minutes pass that Kid went. This raised the girl suspicion. Lucky for her the class ended.

Maka grab Soul and told him what to do.

She senses both of her friend's soul wave length inside a restroom.

"This is so uncool." Mutter Soul as he was push inside.

As he was going in a certain blue head went out.

"Oh, Hey Soul."

"Sup Black Star."

"Hey you know you like Maka right?"

"Yeah so?"

"I found out that she might like Kid. So you have a challenge." With that said he left the bathroom.

The scythe was thinking about that through out the whole day while Maka kept looking out the raven head boy.

"Maka.."

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

Maka look at her weapon but shrug it off. Usually she'll sense his soul wavelength but right now she knew she was getting close to victory. She found the room where her two suspects were going to be.

"Soul listen up I've put a note on Black Star and Kid locker so they could meet up in that room. All you have to do is hide and recorded everything that they're going to do even if is nothing at all. Got it?" she explains giving him the camera.

"Yeah what if they find me?"

"Don't worry if they find you then come up with an excuse or say loudly that oh you found me really so I can save your ass." Said Maka cheerfully "Come on Soul, I know we're close in being right."

"You mean you being right." He said and mutters "so uncool."

He went to the room where Maka ordered him to go. He went inside and hid behind some boxes. Out of view he got out the camera and turns it on. While waiting he wonder if this was a good idea.

Before he could even had any chances to back out, Black Star cam into view.

"Kiddo?" he called out.

A few seconds later Kid came into the doorway.

"Black Star it better be good."

"I thought you want to see." Said the assassin confused.

"Really? Wait did you happen to think that it was someone messing with us?" ask the raven head.

"Now that you say it, Maka has been acting really strange lately." The tan boy pointed out.

"Yeah, it's really creepy having her stalking me." Kid said shivering.

Black Star chuckle and went behind the boy wrapping his arms around him. He start to kiss him on the head and hug him.

"I got a feeling Maka likes you."

"What makes you say that?" ask Kid looking at his lover.

Black Star shrugs "just saying… pity you already have me."

"Hm Maka isn't that bad looking." Kid said joking while Black Star let him go looking at him with disbelief.

"Your going to leave me to go with her?"

"Well she is symmetrical." Tease Kid although it was true.

"But..but.."

Kid chuckle and kiss his boyfriend.

"You're a baka." Said Kid.

Black Star eyes gleam and started to kiss the other boy passionately. Kid start to moan when Black Star deepen it.

In his hiding place Soul widens where wide like saucers and his mouth hung wide open. He couldn't believe his eyes. Maka for once was right although now that he remember something for long ago from the web chat. Now he didn't even know either to be disgust or feel happy for them. He knew one thing he didn't want to see any more. He tried to be as quietly while the other two were having making out session. Unfortunately luck wasn't in his side when something made a noise.

Both teen in front of him stop and look at his direction. Soul hid himself fast. He now knew how a prey felt when a predator was going to kill it.

Kid frown at where the noise came from.

"Maybe it was a mouse?" suggest his star.

He shook his head, and senses a familiar soul wave length.

"Soul come out." The yellowed eyed ordered.

Soul stood up with his hands up in the air.

"Soul?" exclaims his best friend surprise and turned red. "What…

"He was spying. I should have known that stupid girl will do this." Said Kid angrily.

"Ok fine, your right it was Maka who told me to record you guys. She's been stalking… I mean following him for some time now trying to figure out who Kid like. I thought she fail but I didn't believe she was right this time." Confessed Soul and gave the camera to Black Star.

"So what are you going to say to her now?" ask Kid quietly.

"Right now...Nothing, but why are you keeping it a secret?" ask the white head weapon.

"cause…"

Soul stood there and saw the shinigami feeling uncomfortable.

"Cause what?"

"When the time is right we'll say it. Until then we're keeping a secret although Tsubaki knows." Black Star said.

"and want other people might do to us" Kid said quietly almost a whisper.

Soul blink getting confused he understood his best friend but the little shinigami.

"point is, can you please not tell any one, please." Pled both of them mostly Kid.

Soul sighs and nodded "Yeah I owe you two for snooping although it was mostly command to. Since it'll be uncool for me to tell it anyways."

Both teen smile will the assassin smirk and both him and Soul high five each other.

"You're the best."

"Yeah yeah…now I got to make something up." Said the red eyed teen sighing then thought "Hey if am going to keep you two a secret can you help me on something."

"Depends what it is?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Ok."

Soul exited the room and bump into a certain meister. The girl look at him saying to spill out everything.

The white head weapon being a good friend lied "Nothing happen only that they piss off that you were tricking them. Yes they found and knew it; sense you keep forgetting that Kid can sense souls. No they laugh when you thought of them as couple saying you couldn't be a bigger moron. Also Black Star broke the camera."

"What all that hard work for nothing." Shriek Maka.

"Yup plus I don't have a secret lover anymore sense it broke up with me." Kid lied going up to them. Soul could have believed that if he hadn't witness what he did.

"So it was Crona?" ask the pony tail girl but the shinigami boy left.

"So it was."

Soul wanted to smack her head but knew if he did he'll get hit on the head. He wasn't in a mode for that. Then he remember their little deal. He felt sorry for her but not as sorrier to himself knowing tonight he won't be able to sleep.

"Maka?"

"What?"

"You have to do the work around the house for the whole month." Remind Soul running away sensing a 'Maka Chop'.


	13. Day at the Amusement Park?

"Soul can you tell me where to take Kid?" ask Black Star to his best friend. Soul almost choke on his soda. He still wasn't use to Black Star dating Death. He still find it awkward even though he was happy for them. It was even more weird sense the great Star was asking him where to.

"Why not to the carnival." Suggest Soul sort of uneasy.

"Good idea." Said the star and start to run away. The scythe blink where he left and almost scream when the boy came back again popping out of no where.

"Where is it?"

"It's in a city in Nevada. I think it's just two hours from Death City." Replied the white head.

"Thanks!"

Black Star went to Death's manor and burst into the door. He went running to the other boy room and broke down his door too.

"Damn Black Star haven't you heard of knocking, or opening the door!" spat Kid angrily.

Black Star just blink and deicide to ignore that comment and said really fast "Kid get ready am taking you out to the carnival."

Before the other could say something the assassin went running out the door again.

Three hours later

Both meister arrive at the place, having been lost along the way. Kid wonder why he even agree to come.

'right I had no choice.' He thought.

They went inside and saw there was a lot of rides and booths.

"So what do you want to go first?" ask Black Star.

"Home."

"Oh stop being a party-pooper. There most be something you want to do?"

Kid sigh knowing his boyfriend wont stop till he say something. Before he could replay his stomach rumble making him turn red.

"Aww your hungry." Said Black Star as if he was talking to a little baby.

Kid punch him on the arm "Yes… what is there to eat anyways."

"Don't know." Replied the Star as he grab Kid by the hand and took him to the nearest booth.

They kept going to different booth until Kid finally agree to eat Nachos and chesses. As he was eating his food Black Star went and bought himself some hot dogs.

"Are those even safe to eat?" ask Kid seeing the hotdog. It look disgusting sense it had a lot of chilies, ketchup and a lot of numerous things that only the gods know.

The other meister shrug "Don't know and don't care. As long it taste good am a happy person."

"So if you die I could just throw it at you grave?" ask Kid.

"I don't die that easy. Have you forgotten that am the greatest person ever. The guy whose going to surpass god?" rant the boy.

Kid rolled his eyes and kept eating his nachos. He twitches his eyes when Black Star kept eating a lot of the disgusting hot dogs. When the raven head finally finish Black Star went and bought some blue cotton candy.

"Hey Kid what some cotton candy?" ask the Star eating something blue in his hand.

"No."

"Have you even try it?"

"No, but I could tell it taste bad." Said the boy.

Black Star rolled his eyes. He grab a piece of his cotton candy and shove it inside the others boy mouth. Kid start to struggle and tried to spit the thing out of his mouth, but was failing sense Black Star force his mouth shut like a little kid. As the candy start to dissolve in his mouth he sallows the last of it. He hates to admit it but the thing actually tasted really good. Black Star release his hand from the others mouth and head. Then he gave him a goofy smirk "Wasn't that good?"

Not getting a replied the assassin shrugs and kept eating the candy. He stops seeing his lover eyeing the candy. So being the man he is, he gave some to him. Kid blink and started to eat some of it. Both kept exchanging the candy so they can get some of its goodness.

"Hey Kid want to go there?" ask Black Star pointing at a machine that had carts. They all seems to be spinning the same direction while the people in the cart are making the cart it's self spin. Also it seems to be going up and down.

Black Star grabs him by the hand again and start to run towards it. Once they reach there, they got lucky that they were in time to get in, saving the trouble to make a line. As they got on the platform they saw other people rushing to get into a cart.

Kid saw one that was empty and head towards it. That's when he notices that the seat was going in a circle and in the middle was some kind of steel wheel.

As they sat down they were join by another couple, who seem kind of spoiled to Kid.

"I hope you don't mind us being here." Said the guy who looks in his twenties.

"Why don't the more the merrier." Replied Black Star.

"hm Black Star what does this do?" ask Kid pointing to the wheel.

"You'll see Kiddo." Said Black Star grinning and wink at him. The yellow eyed boy pout while the woman next to him giggle. The boy look at her wondering what's her problem and saw that the guy was glaring at them.

The raven head meister sigh, wondering when the ride will start. He then jump a little hearing a beeping noise. He then felt the cart moving.

"OI spin the wheel! Spin the wheel!" ordered the blue head meister has he grab the wheel and spin it.

Kid felt confuse but did as told. He even saw that the other two were helping out. He didn't understand why they had to spin it until he notices they were spinning the cart in circle.

It was going on faster and faster making everyone laugh expect Death who was getting dizzier by the minute.

Then the ride seems to slow down and once it stop there cart was still spinning in place making the people inside laugh. Black Star kept laughing hysterical while Kid was trying his best not to faint. Once the cart, completely stop the metal gate open and they start to get out. When Kid stood up he felt head still spinning. He tired to walk and almost fell. He felt someone grabbing him by the waist and putting his arms around something.

"Kid you ok?" ask Black Star concern.

"Yay, why is the world spinning?" ask the shinigami making his boyfriend laugh.

"Did you know that's a side effect for the ride? You have that it means your going to die soon or become a manic." Tease the blue head meister. Kid glare at him making him laugh a little more.

Black Star left Kid sitting on a bench while he went of to look for more food. When the ninja was coming back the raven head was feeling back to normal.

"Your still eating?" ask the shinigami surprise.

"Yup!" replayed as he eat more hotdogs and some corn dogs.

When the assassin finish he led the other to another ride, Kid look at the ride and saw it was a tower yet it wasn't.

"We're going in this one?" ask the boy.

"Yup."

"Is it wise to go?" ask Kid making the blue head nodded his head fast. While making the line he saw that the name of the ride. It was the Zipper. The ride it self was like some sort of Ferris wheel but going faster and with cages making it flip. He even saw some people flipping it faster.

Kid gulp wondering if that was even allow. Black Star saw his face and grin.

"Is the shinigami scare?" tease the star.

"No!" said Kid frowning at him.

Black Star chuckle and kiss him. "Will see about that."

Kid grumble turning red.

Once it was time to go both were place in the same cage. Kid start to shake a little and shook his head. He was a shinigami there's other things to be scare of.

When the worker shut the door, the cage start to move up and spin at the same time. Both meister was having their doubts now.

"Black Star you sure you ok?" ask the shinigami while rubbing his boyfriend's back. The said boy was going to answer but end up puking more of what he ate. Both were just having fun in the ride but almost to the end the blue head meister start to feel sick. Kid sigh.

"Black you know your, supposes to wait for the food to digest before entering a really epic and dangerous ride that goes in a rapid fast pace." Scold Kid.

"What are you my mother or Tsubaki? I don't need to wait seeing am the man that's going to surpass g." Black Star finishes by puking.

"Hahaha Babe look at those loser." Said someone not to far away.

"Ew that's so disgusting. Shouldn't they ban that?" ask Babe.

Kid look away from his sick friend to the couple in front of him, it was some tough looking guy as if he were a motorcycle rider while his girlfriend look like Barbie doll only more fragile.

"What are you looking at!" snap Black Star glaring at them only to end up vomiting making the other couple laughs.

"Hey lady, you are absolutely hideous. Have you seen yourself in a mirror? The land of the mess up land is calling you!" rant Kid, Black Star chuckle knowing that the shinigami saw something asymmetrical.

The woman stood there speechless, while her boyfriend got angry. They walk away leaving them be.

Once Black Star finish his puking the first thing he did was to eat again.

"Haven't you learn anything?" ask Kid looking at the corndog disgustingly.

"Nope, beside am a big man, and big man needs their food." Stated the star chugging down the corndog.

Death the Kid start to look around and saw something that caught his eyes. It was a really cute black teddy bear that was really big and it was actually symmetrical. When Black Star finish his snack he saw that the other boy was looking at something. He grin and nudge Kid on his elbow.

"Someone likes teddy bear." Tease the blue head.

"no I don't." lied the shinigami earning a look from his boyfriend.

The blue head chuckle and grab the other boy by the hand and took him to the stand that had the bear.

"Oi how much does the bear cost?" ask Black Star to the owner of the place.

"Nothing but you got to win it as a prize." Said the old man.

"Really how?" ask the assassin confused. The man point next to three different sizes of tower, with a bell at the end. One was small for the little kids. A medium one, and a really big one, probably 18 feet tall.

"Honey can you get me the teddy bear?" ask someone next to them. Both boys look and twitch their eyes. It was the couple from a couple of minutes ago.

"You got to be kidding me." Mutter Kid.

"Oh my god honey look it's the boy who made fun of me." Said the girl again pointing at Kid.

"Hm it is. Babe don't worry I'll get you the teddy bear." Replied the guy.

Black Star snort "Yeah right. Don't worry I'll let you see the bear in my hand once I get it."

"Cocky aren't we?" ask the man.

"Nope I just know that your just a act."

"So says the boy who speaks like a girl."

"haha I know your jealous of my awesomeness but you don't have to make stupid remarks, it just make you look like a moron." Stated Black Star shrugging.

The guy growl, while his girlfriend glares at them.

"You better control that thing before it gets hurt." Warn the girl.

"Well Babe, what makes you think your bitch won't get hurt? Also you don't deserve something so beautiful, I mean your to asymmetrical." Stated Kid talking about the bear. The girl puff her cheeks "honey go kick there ass and win the bear."

"Galdy." He agree and got a hammer.

He rose it up and hit the lever sending the puke up. It went two inch below the bell.

"Can you beat that little boy." Said the guy handing the hammer to the blue headed.

"Yup." Said Black Star at the same time rose the hammer. He hit the lever with all his power sending the puke inside the tower go really fast up. The couple stare with wide eyes while the two meister grin. The puke then hit the bell sending it flying out.

"Ding ding we got a winner!" yelled the old man and gave the bear to Black Star who was grinning with victory.

"He cheat! That's unfair!" accuse the guy "Look his from the Star Clan thing!"

He then got knock out by the bell hitting his head, making he girl cry out for him.

"haha all of you just witness the power of the great Black Star! One day a halo will come on my head declaring that I just surpass god." Yelled the boy.

Once everything clam down Black Star gave the bear to Kid.

"Thanks." Said Kid shyly all of the sudden.

"no problem." And then the Star put his hand under the other chin making him look at his face. He lean forward and kiss the shinigami. They were going to deepen it but Kid broke it up.

"What?" ask the assassin confused.

"Go clean your mouth." Ordered Kid making the other boy rolled his eyes.

"You might as well be my mother." Stated the assassin and got kick in his butt.

"What the hell Kid?"

The said boy grin and kept walking to the direction of home. He was grab by the shoulder and was twirl around and something was on his lips. Before he could do something he was resale and saw that the blue head start running away.

"Damn it Black Star!" yelled Kid chasing his lover.

* * *

**reviews! don't be a seilent reader!**


	14. Nightmare?

**Death the Kid walks inside a hallway which was really dark. While walking he smell something like blood. Next thing a light flashes making him cover his eyes. Once it got use to the light his eyes widen.**

**In a spotlight was a blue head meister who was hanging and tied up by the hands. He was cover with blood as it kept flowing out of various wounds. The boy looks up at him, as if he was already dead.**

"**Kid run!" he said almost like a whisper as he coughs out blood.**

"**Black Star!" scream Kid as he went running to him. He was close until a claw was aim at him. Kid dodges in time going back a few meters.**

"**Who are you? What did you do to Black Star?" demanded the shinigami.**

**His yellow eyed widen when he saw his father in front of him. He started to shake all over seeing that the older shinigami was dress in his grim times.**

"**F-father?" he stammers.**

"**Kid what's him mean to you?" ask Death. **

"**M-My…I…lov" he didn't get to finish as he wince when Black Star start to scream in pain when his father clawed him on his back.**

"**NO!" cried out Kid coming to tears.**

"**Tell me you love him more then me?" **

"**No… yes... I don't know…I can't decide!"**

"**Really I had seen what you two done when you're together. I can't have that in my school nor in my city." Death said in a dark tone.**

"**Please father don't…" whisper Kid.**

"**Don't want? Kill him? Sorry Kid…I won't have the heart to kill you so they will…but before they do, I'll make you see what happen when you don't follow the rules. This is what happen when you love a guy… including a guy from a Kishin clan." The older shinigami said.**

"**No please father, please don't…please…"**

"**I won't if you promise me you won't see him again." The black figure said.**

"**I…I…can't promise you that…I love him, can't you understand that. I didn't choice to it just happens!" the raven head cried out as tears start to come out.**

"**So Sorry Kid, but I must have to." The mask man said. Death got his claws and swipe Black Star across his chest then stop in his stomach. He then put his claws through the boy's stomach going to the other side.**

**Kid shut his eyes and covers his ears not wanting to hear more of his boyfriend screaming in agony.**

**He opens his eyes and sees Black Star limp body as blood came out of his stomach and from the mouth. The other boy looks at him sadly before his eyes that shown any sign of life fade away. Kid felt tears going down his face when he saw that Black Star died before his eyes.**

"**No! Don't die now!" cried out the boy running towards him, only to be stop. He looks down and saw someone grab his ankle. His eyes widen as more people came towards him.**

"**Father help me!" he cried out trying to run away but couldn't as more people crowd him and start to throw thing at him**

"**I am not your father anymore and you're no longer my son. Good bye Kid." Death said as he starts to disappear.**

**Kid cries out when people start to choke him and killing him.**

"**No!" he screams trying to fight the people away.**

"**Kid!"**

"Kid wake up your having a nightmare!" shouted someone.

The said boy open his yellow eyes wide open and got up. He sat there panting for air as sweat start to come down his face.

"Kid are you ok?" ask Liz her face mix with concern and annoyance. Kid gulps and nods his head. He looks around and saw he was back in his house. The dream felt to real that he forgotten that it was all fake.

"Yeah…what time is it?" ask the boy.

"It's 6:35" replied his weapon and add "Kid you sure you alright and don't want to talk about it?"

"No, don't worry it was just a stupid nightmare anyways." The boy said calming himself down.

"If you say so." Said Liz "might as well you get ready, school will be starting soon."

Kid flinches when she said school but nodded anyways. He doesn't know if you should even go today.

"Ok, sure you don't want to talk about it?" ask the older Thompsons again.

"No, am fine…stop worrying ok?"

Liz raised a brow but let the matter go. She didn't felt like arguing with him today anyways.

As they were walking to Shibusen, Kid felt weird and awkward. For some reason he felt like he was being watch. Each time some person came and greets them he kept on jumping or stood frozen not knowing what to say. Liz kept noticing but deicide not ask knowing he either wouldn't say what's bothering or just something was asymmetric back at the house. She sighs as he kept on doing those things.

"Hey guys." Greeted Tsubaki enter the school. The Thompsons sister starts talking with her while Kid stood there quietly.

"Hello Kiddo." Whisper someone in his ears making him jump.

"hi…Black Star." He said the last matter in a whisper.

"Hm What's wrong you look like you seen a ghost." Stated the assassin joking around.

Kid shook his head then image from the nightmare came back. He starts to tremble all over making the other meister look at him worried.

"No!" he mutters.

"No what?' ask Black Star confused.

"Black Star…go away!" Kid said softly.

"What?"

"Just get away from me!" shouted the shinigami making some people look at them mostly their weapons.

Black Star glares at some of the viewers. When they left or look the other way the blue head look at his lover confused. "Kid what's wrong with you? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah by falling in love with me." He whispers making the other boy even more confused.

"Kid your not making any sense at all. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything! Don't you get! Just stay away from me!" snapped Kid and went running away before he made stuff worse. Black Star stood there confused and hurt. The other three girls were just as confused wondering what's wrong with the shinigami.

The raven head boy went running until he got to an empty classroom and sat down at a corner. He put his knee against his chest and started to cried.

"Maka why do we have to get in here early?" whined Soul as they enter the empty classroom.

"Well to make sure you don't go skipping and two causes I want to read in peace." Stated Maka. The scythe rolled her eyes "Damn Bookworm."

"Maka…CHOP!"

"Ow what was that for?" shout Soul angrily.

"You know why." Report the girl as she read her book.

Soul rolled his eyes again. He sat there feeling bored until he heard something. It sound like someone crying. He looks around the room and saw no one.

"Maka do you hear something?" ask her weapon.

The girl looked up "Yea…Wait just a moment."

She stood up and walk to the doorway. She starts to shout a little as she greeted her other friends.

"Wow great timing." Mutter the white hair boy sarcastically. He then started to focus on where the crying was coming from. It was sort of faint but he could still hear it. He heard it from behind Stein's desk. As he got closer the crying came a little bit louder. He peek under the table and was surprise to see who it was. The usually compose Death the Kid was now crying.

"Kid you alright?' ask Soul regretting it. The said boy looked up with red eyes and puffy as some tears came down his face.

"No, leave alone!" he said in a rasp voice.

"Dude you can tell me. Did Black Star do something uncool?" ask the scythe. The other boy shook his head.

"Come it's uncool to keep it to yourself." The white head said sitting next to him cross leg.

"Why?" said Kid glaring at him.

"Because….ok I don't know but I heard it'll help." Said the red eyed teen "Come on I already now some of your secrets."

Kid sniffs and somehow told him everything about the dream. The white head sat there hearing patiently. Once Kid finishes telling him he ends up crying again. The white head didn't know what to do nor say. He then pulled the boy into a hug as the shinigami kept crying on his chest. Soul started to feel awkward sense he wasn't use to comforting people let alone another dude.

"Come on Kid stop crying it was just a dumb nightmare." Soul said patting his back sort of awkwardly.

"What if it was a sign or something?" cried Kid this time harder.

"Come on I doubt your father will be like that. Beside Black star won't be caught and kill that easy….I mean... his Black Star remember." Comfort Soul. Now he wish it was Maka or Tsubaki who have found him. One thing he sure, he wasn't good at this stuff. Also he was feeling really weird now.

"So…what if it was a trap?" shout the boy getting out of Soul's hug and look at him with his eyes full of tears.

"I bet you won't really care what happens to your best friend! Heck I bet you really wish that happen so you won't feel weird around us!" shout Kid. Soul frown he was right of being awkward around them but he doesn't want bad things to happen to either of them neither. Before he could say anything the raven head continue.

"Hell, I think you'll tell everyone just to make us miserable. Beside you don't have to worry at all sense you like Maka!" shouted Kid. "You don't have to be worried about it senses it's normal. People won't hurt you … It's unfair!"

Soul look at him angrily "oh Shut up! Would you hear yourself! No one will hurt you sense your powerful. You're wrong too I don't want anything bad to happen to you guys. Black Star is my best friend it'll be uncool for a friend to hope that their friends die or get hurt badly. You guys are cool too. Also although I love Maka theirs nothing normal about us! So what if your father or the rest of the world won't like it. Hell with them, they can't make you choose who you love!"

Kid sniffs and looks at him stupidly.

"Am sorry." Kid mutters looking down

"Hey it's cool. I mean you just worried it happens. Though I think you should explain it to Black Star too." Said Soul then add "though knowing him he won't get it."

Kid chuckle while both boys got up. The shinigami rub his eyes with his sleeve and look at the weapon.

"Soul?"

"hn?"

"Thanks." Kid mutters making the other white head smirk.

"No problem." As he give the other boy a high five. "By thy way next time ask Tsubaki for help, cause I don't think I'll be able to help you next time. I think I just go lucky this time. Plus I saw this movie about this the other day too."

'Mostly Maka made me watch it.' He thought

Kidd chuckle "Sure."

"There you are!" shouted Black Star running towards the other meister. Both boy look at the new comer.

"Why you run of?" ask the star "What happen back there did I say anything bad to you?"

Kid shook his head and gave him a hug. "Am sorry."

"Hn?" asks the star confused.

"He had a nightmare, and that Shinigami-sama killed you for being around him." Soul stated as he put his hand inside his pockets.

"oh so that's why you scream does things." The assassin replied as the other nodded his head gripping to the other shirt.

"That was some stupid dream too! I mean who can kill the amazing Black Star! I will surpass god!" declare Black Star grinning as he stoke the other head. He tangles his figures around the black hair. Kids rub his head on the other chest and smiled to be in his arms.

"Beside I won't let anyone hurt you. If they do I'll kill them." The star whispers as he raised the other face looking into his yellow eyes. The raven head meister nodded his head.

"good." And kiss his boyfriend passionately.

"erm…am still here." Cough Soul catching their attention before they start making out. Seeing them make out one time was enough, if he saw them doing it again he probably won't sleep for a long time.

"Will leave." Command Black Star.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Maka and the others are coming inside." He stated pointing at the door.

Black Star releases the shinigami before they got caught. All three act as if nothing has happen.

"Hey Kid, when you got inside?" ask Patti giggling.

"Yeah, what were you three talking about?" ask the bookworm.

"Nothing much, just guy talk." Replied the shinigami boy causally.

Maka look at them but didn't say anything else. "Ok, if you say so."


	15. The great man sickness

"Kid what's wrong?" ask Liz seeing her meister glance at the door every few minutes.

"Hm…nothing." the boy lie as he look at the front of the classroom. Thing was he was feeling nervous. He hasn't seen the damn assassin in days it'll almost be a week now. He knew that Black Star was in some mission with Tsubaki but they normally take this long to come back.

"Hey have you guys heard from Tsubaki?" ask Maka also worry for her friends.

"Nope." Liz replied.

"hehehe she's probably in vacation!" giggle Patti as she was drawing something on the desk.

"I doubt it, or she'll had call us or something." Said the bookworm placing her head on her hands.

"Kid seriously tell me what's wrong?" ask Liz almost shouting.

"Nothing!" spat Kid now a bit annoyed.

"Really then why are you still looking at the door?" demand the oldest girl.

"Maybe he's worry for Black Star" said Patti in a singing tone.

"Am not…can't a guy just look at the door without a reason?"

"nope." Both his weapons replied.

Kid rolled his eyes and look somewhere else hoping the sister will leave him be.

"Aw Kid missing his little star." Tease Soul only for the shinigami to hear.

The said boy had a taint of red on his face "Shut up!"

Soul chuckle "So he is."

"what if I am, got a problem?"

"Nope, but I thought you want to keep your relationship a secret." Remind the scythe.

"Leave me alone." Said Kid but then asks "Do you know if he came back?"

Soul shook his head "but unlike you am not worry. Knowing him his just going to make a big show."

"But isn't it a bit weird he isn't here?" ask Kid.

"True." Agree the white head boy.

They stop there conversation when Stein appear inside the room. Kid sigh wondering where his boyfriend could be. While Stein was doing his lecture, a thought ran through Kid's head. 'why not it couldn't hurt to check' he thought. So he decide that once school was over he'll head to check the apartment out.

"Tsubaki, is there any milk left?" rasp Black Star as he look in the fridge.

"Black Star I told you to stay in bed. You're in no condition to be walking around." Scold the girl as she went next to him.

"Hahaha no illnesses can stop," he stopped his rant as he starts to cough non stop. He went over to the sink and starts to vomit. His weapon went behind him and starts to rub his back.

She helps him back to his room once he finishes puking. She laid him down on his bed and got felt his forehead.

"Your burning…I think we should take you to the hospital." the ponytail girl stated.

"NO" rasp Black Star as he coughs a little more. He then moans in pain as his stomach start to hurt. Tsubaki sigh as she went to get a towel. She start to wet it and heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" she shouted as she went back to her sick meister room. She places the piece of clothing at his forehead and went to answer the door. When she open the door she was sort of surprise to see who it was.

Kid stood there also a bit surprise that she was also in here sense he forgot she live here.

"Hello Tsubaki," he greeted "is Black star here?"

"Hi and yes but he's in no condition to go out." the girl replied.

"What do you mean? Something happen?" ask Kid now worried.

"Nothing horrible…but his sick." The girl replied bit sadly.

"What does he have?"

"High fever, I think diarrhea, and sort of a sore throat. I think he got it back at the city we where just in." explain the girl "And you know him. His to stubborn to go to the doctor or hospital."

"So your taking care of him?"

"Yea why?"

"can I help…pwlease, pwlease." the yellow eye teen pled on his knees.

Tsubaki sigh and nodded her head. It'll be nice to have someone else around to help out.

"Yay." Cheer Kid as he got up and went to the other meister room. As he got there he felt sick. He saw the great Black Star in bed moaning, and sort of green. He went to greet him but saw him bent over his bed and vomits on the floor. Tsubaki enter the room only to be push out of the way from the visitor. She sigh 'am guessing he won't be mush of a help."

She thought as she went to get the mop yet again. This time though she decide to bring another bucket.

"Tsubaki *cough* was that *cough* Kid just now?" ask the boy in a low tone. The said girl nodded.

"Sorry about that Tsubaki…am not really good when it comes to other people vomiting. It's gross and asymmetrical when they do it wrong." Apologize the shinigami as he reappears at the room.

'it's ok… where you went?" ask the weapon.

"Bathroom to…puke." Kid said shyly.

"I understand." Said Tsubaki smiling.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" ask the sick ninja.

"Going to help Tsubaki out. Also I was worry about you." Kid replied going up to him.

"Worry about me? Your crazy, why should you be worry about me. It's he great" the star didn't get to finish sense he start to puke again. Unfortunately for Kid his boyfriend miss the bucket and went on his shoes. The shinigami started to twitch and then scream as he went to the nearest sink to clean it.

So the following weeks Kid was helping Tsubaki out with Black Star. Sometimes he'll run for errand or the other way around. He went after school and telling Tsubaki what she and her meister were missing. Kid was now getting use to the puking every now and then. Both teen notice that the assassin was getting worse then better.

Soul was noticing Kid odd behavior seeing that he was always in a hurry to go somewhere. Once day he follows him and saw that he was led to the ninja apartment. He stay close to the door and heard someone coughing and heard Tsubaki and Kid's voice. The scythe listens and found the situation. He then grins when a evil thought ran through his head.

The next day he went to Tsubaki house early. Knowing Kid he'll probably come in later seeing that it was the weekends. As he approach the door and knock.

"Coming." Answer Tsubaki through the other side of the door. As she opens it she was surprise to see who it was.

"Oh hi Soul wasn't excepting you to come here." Tsubaki said sheepishly.

"It's ok, want to know who Black star was."

"His hanging in there…fever." The girl said sheepishly.

"there's something else. Can you give this to Kid."

"Kid?"

"Yay I mean he does come here to take care of Black Star right?" ask Soul "unless am wrong."

"Yeah but…never mind." Tsubaki said.

"Thanks."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

With that Soul laugh wondering what the boy was going to say.

"Tsubaki, am here." Kid call out as he enter the apartment. Saying that he had the key there was no point to knock. There was no answer and check the kitchen. On the counter there was two notes and a box.

He read the note that was on the counter.

_To Kid_

_I went to the store_

_We ran out food again_

_Be back soon_

_~Tsubaki_

Kid then grab the other note that was on top of the box.

_**To: Death the Kid**_

_**Here's a present for your hard work taking care of Black Star**_

_**Hope you like it and wear it till his better**_

_**Just not get any dirty ideas**_

_**If you don't wear it I swear I'll kill you better yet tell everyone about your dirty little secret! Wear it to make your star better.**_

_**Wear it or regret it.**_

Kid blinks at this one. It was like Tsubaki to threaten him let alone black mailing him. Wondering what it could be he opens it.

Kid twitch his eyes, hell to the no he isn't going to wear that when he look inside. Then again he remembers the black mail. He rather go through the black mailing. Unfuntaely for him he didn't notice the difference of the writing. So trying to forget about the "present" he went o check on Black Star.

As he went to the room the assassin wasn't in his room. Panicking Kid went to the bathroom. Seeing that he wasn't there he checks another room but was bump with the said person.

"Black Star what are you doing out of bed?" ask Kid worried.

"Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom and but the hall keeps changing." the star said coughing in between.

"I see. Did Tsubaki feed you?"

The assassin shook his head. Kid smile as Black Star was remind him of a little child.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." Said Kid helping Black Star by letting him lean on him.

He places the boy on the cushion that was under the table. He went and got cereal since it was the only thing left. He gave the bowl to the assassin who stares at it blankly.

"Your suppose to eat it." Remind Kid gently.

"hm" Black star scowls at him then start to eat it slowly. As he ate Kid went to get the pills for his fever. When he came back he gave it to the blue head only to end up agrueing with him.

"Come one you want to get better don't you? Just take it."

"Nope, taste bad."

"You only sallow it."

"Same thing."

"How old are you?"

"When you became my mommy?"

"Gah, your impossible. Can't you just sallow it for me, your boyfriend?" ask Kid.

"Nope."

"Please eat it or I'll…. Make sure you symmetrical" threaten the shinigami.

"Alright you win." Black Star said in defeat.

He took the pills and sallows it. Seeing that it was a little to much he start to moan in pain and clinch his stomach. Without warning he vomits it all over Kid and fell to the floor. Kid twitch his eyes then realize what this means now.

"Am back." Call out Tsubaki.

"Thanks god!" said Kid.

Tsubaki eyed went wide seeing what Kid was dress in. He was wearing a black and white nurse uniform from the old times. Seeing that it was for females the upper part was relieving his chest a little.(pity he was a guy and not a big chest) then the lower part that was sort of like a skirt was sort of short.

"What are you wearing?" ask the weapon.

"Black star vomit on me and this is the present that you lift me. I had no choice but to wear it." Explain the shinigami.

"But that wasn't my present it was Soul's." stated the girl making the boy twitch.

"What that ahhh…he'll pay." Snarl Kid but add "though he did get it symmetrical."

Tsubaki rose a brow at Kid wondering if he was also Bi-polar. She shook her head and places the groceries in the kitchen. While Kid was helping her out, she remembers her meister new medicine.

"Hey Kid can you give this to Black Star. Don't give him a lot, just a spoon." Instructed the raven head girl

"Sure."

He went to his boyfriend room. Once he enters he saw the other boy coughing horribly.

"Black Star open your mouth." Kid said as he pouts some of the liquid on a spoon.

Black Star blink and does as told. Once he swallows the horrible thing he grin at the raven head.

"What?"

"Nothing, wondering why didn't you wear that earlier." the boy replies still grinning.

"Shut up." Growl the shinigami

Kid was about to leave only to step on something weird. He look down and saw it was a coupled of tissues. Kid grumbles as he bends down to pick it up, which he regrets. He forgot that he was wearing a damn skirt that he show his underwear, and butt to the sick boy.

"Now that's what a sick god like me deserves. By the way cute butt kid." Black Star joke with a rasping voice. Kid blushes making the other giggle only to cough without stopping.

"That's what you get." Kid said as he left the room. As he walks to the kitchen he starts to curse at Soul and thinking how to get him back.

"So what now?" he ask Tsubaki.

"Want to see T.V?" she suggests and he shrugs.

As they sat they watch a random movie. Some hours later, they were into the movie they jump in surprise when they heard a crash. Both look at each other concern.

"Weeee *cough* cough*."

Black Star ran in front of them coughing a lot. Some how he had one of his underwear on his head.

"Tsubaki there's little aliens inside the room!" exclaim the star frighten all of the sudden. He then starts to say random stuff that made no sense whatsoever.

"hehehe I'll find your weakness you damn unicorn! Tsubaki why is there a flying donkey in the room?"

"Tsubaki was there some side effect?" ask Kid concern.

"I think so." She said simply "We got to knock him out."

Black Star then grins at them stupidly. He looks at both at then before his eyes went wide seeing Kid.

"That's not good." The shinigami mutter.

Black Star was walking closer to him making the meister back against the sofa. Kid fell over to the other side. He turns to see his boyfriend looking at him strangely. When Black Star was about to pounce at him, the yellow eyed boy ran to another room. He kept running hoping that the other will get tired soon. He stops to open the door to the bathroom only to be pounce on. He fell to the floor and was crawling backwards as the other was going to get him. He hit the wall that was behind him.

His yellow eyes widen seeing he was in a dead zone. Black Star was now close to him with a weird look. It remind the shinigami of a curoise little boy in a mission. Black Star put his hands on the other head. He strokes his hair making his fingers tangle with some of the hair. He let go and went down from his cheeks to his neck to his chest. Kid was blushing different kind of red.

"Black Star?' whisper Kid not sure what to say.

The other gave him now a really crazy look and his hand slid farther down to his wait. Kid gulps hoping that what he was thinking won't happen. Then the star frowns noticing how's the other cloth was. He pouts but then smirk again as he put his hands under the other skirt.

"Black Star." Kid said breathing fast.

Black star rub his cheeks against the other cheek like a kitten He then grabs hold of the other underwear. Kid close his eyes tightly as he felt his underwear go down to his legs slowly then taken off.

"Yahooo mission complete we got the enemies weakness!" Black Star shouts in triumph as he holds the piece of clothing in his hand with pride. "Now they're going to die. Die aliens!"

"Huh?" ask Kid surprise with a shock look on his face.

"BLACK STAR COME OVER HERE THIS MINUTE!" shouted Tsubaki with a commanding tone.

"Yes mommy." He said sadly.

"Take this." She said handing him another pill.

"No." he said looking the other way.

"Listen to me and listen to me good. If you don't take this I'll make sure you'll never surpass god got it!" Tsubaki threaten making the other nodded his head with fear. Kid blink never seeing the awlays quity girl like that plus why didnt he thought about that threat later.

He ate the thing without complaining.

"I think am going to bed." He said suddenly feeling drowsily

"Good."

Once the blue head went to his room, the weapon went to check on the other meister. She chuckle still seeing Kid's expression with red across his features

"Kid you ok."

Kid nod not able to speak by shock then whimper when he felt something in his lower part.

"I wash your cloth so you can go back home." Tsubaki said.

"Y-You s-sure?" ask Kid wondering where the stammering was coming from.

"Yeah I think I can mange. Turns out we gave him the wrong thing, good thing I still had that pill. Don't worry he'll feel good and back to his normal self tomorrow. Thanks for helping me out and all that, am grateful you found out in time. Who know what could have happen if you didn't." she said sweetly.

He nod "No problem… I guess…"

Once he changes to his causal clothing again, he put the uniform into the box. Before he left he ask Tsubaki for a pen and a piece of paper. He then went to a certain wepoan's apartment.

He knock on the door and a cream head girl open it.

"Hey Kid." Greeted the girl.

"Hello Maka. Soul told me to give this to you." He said poitily.

She tilt her head in confused "Why didn't he gave it himself?"

"He said something about surprising you." Kid said smiling.

"Hm ok…Thanks."

"Wait here's a note." Said Kid quickly and left saying a quick bye.

Maka blink and shrug. She read the note:

_To my cool meister!_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_Soul_

Maka smile thinking how nice of him. This was one of those rare moment she got gifts from him. She open the boxes, her once happy expression turn to disgust. She got the clothing out twitching her eyes.

"That damn perv… his worse then Papa." She mutters going to give a nice "talk" with Soul.


	16. Good day out

"Kiddo!" shouted Black Star to the other directions.

"What?"

"I thought you want to go to out somewhere?" ask the star putting his arm around the other neck.

"When?"

"Today duh!"

"I can't, have stuff to do."

"What stuff?"

"Erm…just stuff."

"come on Kid, this is the third time you reject to go out with me…is it cause of the dumb nightmare?" ask the assassin looking at his boyfriend.

The other hesitates and shook his head "no… it's just am busy ok?"

Black Star face was once bright now was down. Kid bit his lower lip making his mind.

"what time, and where?" the boy finally ask.

Black Star looks at him his face bright up again "So you're going?"

"… Yes." The shinigami finally said.

"Yahooo! What about now, to the park?"

"…fine." The yellow eyed teen agreed.

Black Star smirks and grabs Kid by the hand running to the park. Once they slow down people were giving them strange looks. Feeling uncomfortable Kid was going to ask the other meister if they could go else where but he suddenly disappear. The raven head look around wondering where the other gone. He then starts to feel sick in the stomach thinking that Black Star had ditch him.

He was about to go home till he was knock well tackle over by someone. Both went rolling down the grass. Then they stop pinning the shinigami on the floor. He looks up to see Black Star smirking at him.

"What are you doing, let me go!" Kid demanded.

The assassin gave him a wick grin and bends down to his ear and whisper "Not till you say who's your sama!"

Black Star puts Kid's arm on his side and sits down on him. The shinigami had wide eyes.

"Hey Soul, let's take a walk around the park." Suggest Maka holding on to his arm. Soul sighs and nodded.

"Fine."

They started to stroll around the park. Maka was talking while Soul listen well half listen. He then saw some sort of gang that spell trouble but deicide to ignore them.

"Hey Soul let's get ice cream."

"Ok." They were walking down a little road and Soul stop seeing two familiar meister.

"Er, Maka let's go the other way." Suggest the white head. The cream meister look at him confused.

"Why?"

"Hm… because I thought it'll be cool to do a little race the long way." Soul replied making some excuse.

"If you say so."

"hahahhahaa Black stop! Hahahaha!"

"Not till you say it!"

Kid burst out in laughter as Black Star continues to tickle him. Knowing his boyfriend he had both his hand in each side tickling him to death. Black Star bends down putting his face near the other's neck. He then starts to do frat noise on him. Kid laughs louder sense it tickle.

"Please hahahaha Blackie stop!" laugh Kid.

"Nah" he whispers in his ear. "Unless you say it!"

"No hahahaha"

Kid kept laughing harder until his stomach start to hurt making him give up. "Stop Black Star-sama!"

"What was that?" ask the said boy tickling the other harder.

"Black Star-sama!" the other cried out in laughter.

"Still don't get it."

"Black Star-sama you're the hahahahahaha greatest boyfriend ever! Am hahaha your hahaha goddeses hahaha! I'll hahahaha fo-haha-follow your every order" Kid shouts in between laughter.

"Hm good enough." the tanned boy replied releasing the other boy beneath him.

Kid finish laughing as he sat up. He glares at the ninja "I hate you."

"Love you too!" replied the other. He pulls Kid closer to him and start kissing him. Both were fighting to dominate the other. Seeing that Black Star won, the shinigami took this to advantage knowing that the other wasn't really good at multitasking. He pushes the blue head meister to the ground breaking their kiss.

"Hey what was that for?" whined the star.

"Felt like it." Kid simply replied getting up.

"Really?" ask the star as he held up his hand. Kid sighs and grabs his hand. He yelps when he was bought down landing on the ground.

"Really Black Star?"

"Karma Kiddo!" replied the assassin as he went to kiss him again. Kid closes his eyes deciding to enjoy it. Unfortunately it didn't last long as the star broke the kiss.

"You don't deserve my kisses sense you push the great mighty me down!" Black Star said causing the other to pout.

"So you tickle me to death." Whine the shinigami making the other chuckle.

"I thought you were death already?"

"Black Star shut up!" Kid hit the tanned meister with his fist and laid next to him

They laid down for some moment in silence and look up at the sky.

"hey it's a giraffe." Black Star said pointing at a cloud.

Kid saw it and chuckle "that's what Patti will say."

They kept watching and point out at cloud that looks like something.

Kid exclaims seeing one he like "Those two are symmetrical!"

"Which one?"

"Those two."

Black Star look were the other meister was pointing at see two clouds that look sort of symmetrical and were like fishes.

"How do you know if it's symmetrical or not?" ask the tanned teen.

Kid gave him a dumbfound look "Your kidding right?"

"What?" ask Black Star stupidly.

Kid sigh "Am OCD, am pretty sure it's symmetrical"

"Right, so why you love me?" ask the assassin knowing he wasn't that symmetrical. Hey his the man that's going to surpass god who cares what he look like.

"AM trying to figure that my self." Kid admitted half joking.

"What?" exclaim Black Star sitting up looking at Kid. "How can you say that?"

"That shows you how much I love." The shinigami replied grinning.

"Wait so that means you don't like me?" exclaim the star then pound a fist against his hand "oh I get, your going out with me because am a good kisser and want to impress everyone for dating me!"

Kid giggle at his boyfriend, he can be real dumb sometimes "No you idiot, I love you cause of that, and I just love you…a lot."

"oh I knew it that. I was just testing you!"

"Sure you were Black Star-sama. Like you know which why is right and left" Tease Kid.

"Hell yeah! Wait what's that supposes to mean?"

"Not telling." Kid said earning a pout from the other one. Kid grabs both of Black Star cheeks and pulls it with his hands.

"Hey, respect your sama!"

"Nah! Remember Karma!"

Black Star made a whining sound making the other giggle. Kid kept at it for a moment till Black Star stark to poke him in the sides.

"if your going to poke me do it right!" scold the shinigami annoyed. Black Star chuckle as he did it for both sides. Then he blows in the other neck doing the fart noises again making the other giggle.

Black Star stops and starts to cuddle the other boy. Kid starts to complain a little when the other meister rub his cheeks against the other.

"You're so cute; you're also fun to cuddle!" Black Star said making Kid puff his cheeks "Still cute!"

The assassin kept cuddling him not noticing that there was someone looking at them.

"Sis…Sis look it's Kid!" Patti exclaim pointing through the bushes. The older girl sigh "Patti, Kid said he was going back to the manor. What could he possibly be doing out here?"

"Hugging Black Star…wait kissing him!" giggle Patti now waving her arm that wasn't pointing.

Tsubaki who was drinking a soda now spit it out.

The oldest Thompson look at her surprise "You ok?"

"yeah…Patti didn't you hear the ice cream truck?" ask the weapon with the pony tail.

Just on cue the ice cream song was heard were they where. Patti blink then got all excited "yay the ice cream truck!"

She started giggling running to the sound of the music. Liz groan and start chasing after her hoping there was sugar free ice cream.

Tsubaki sigh thankful that the ice cream truck came in time. The girl peeks where the younger Thompson was pointing at and saw her Meister trying to get Kid off him seeing that the other boy was pulling his cheeks. Before she left she saw something in the other side where the two meister where. She blinks and the bushes stop moving, so it probably was in her mind. The ninja weapon went to follow the sisters.

The two meister were lying down on the ground looking at the sky again. Kid laid his head on the other chest and close to the other meister body tangling their legs together. Black Star had one of his arms around the raven head waist while the other hand was stroking his hair tangling some of his finger in his hair.

Kid didn't want to break their embrace but knew he had to "Black Star…"

"hm?"

"Can you let me go…I have to go…"

"Go where?" ask Black Star confused sitting up releasing his arm from the other waist.

"To the bathroom." Replied Kid shyly as he stood up.

"oh ok."

"Can you wait me here; it'll only be for a minute." The raven said as he ran to the restrooms. Black Star nodded.

The assassin waits patiently but was getting bored of waiting. He was about to go follow him but stop when he heard the ice cream truck. He smirks and went running towards the music. Kid didn't say that he couldn't get ice cream. Beside he was just going to get some then go back.

"Soul why are we going this way?" ask Maka following her weapon.

"Thought it'll be cooler." Soul lied prying that the other two meister will just leave. As he and Maka where walking to some benches he saw the same group of guys from before. One of them was running towards the group in a hurry about something.

"Maka wait a moment."

The pig tailed girl stop and look at him confused "What is it?"

"Shh I want to hear what they're saying." He whispers to her as they were going behind a tree. Luckily the tree was tick enough to hide both of them from sight.

"Guys his going alone!" shout a boy running towards.

"You sure?" ask a buff looking one. Sort of like a wannabe gangster, who seems to be the leader.

"Yes, the blue head idiot left. I think he won't be coming back seeing he ran away. Oh yeah our target is going to the restroom." the first dude reported.

"good. Everyone be ready one he comes out we'll surround him!" announce the leader earning back some cheers.

Soul look at them while trying to figure out what they were planning on doing. Maka was confused at what just happen.

"Soul, do you know them?" she asks, her partner who was lost in thought.

"No, though I seen some of them from the school." Replied Soul then ask "Maka how many blue heads are in this city?"

"Hm…as far as I know it's Black Star." She replied "Why?"

Soul gave her a 'are your serious' look. "I thought you were smart."

"I am!" reported Maka offend by his remark.

"Wait never mind no wonder you don't get it." He mutters forgetting that she still didn't know.

"What do you mean?" she ask now really confused. "Soul tell me what's going on?"

He didn't replied but grab her by the wrist leading her to the place were he last seen the meister. Maka was getting angry, as she doesn't like not being told stuff.

"Soul tell me what's going on!" she shouted as she stop moving.

Soul sighs "Fine but just keep moving!"

As Soul told her everything about Kid and Black Star, the cream head meister listening surprise that they were going out.

"That's why you want to find. You think those guys want to hurt Kid?" ask the cream headed.

"Yea, Tsubaki and me are cool with it, am pretty sure you are too, but remember not everyone agrees. That's why they kept it a secret, Kid haven't even told his own father afraid what he'll do to them mostly to Black Star." Soul explain.

"Oh I see…still I wonder how out of all people why Black Star?"

"I don't know ask him!"

They finally reach the clearing seeing it empty apart from some kids playing. Soul start to cruse knowing that the gang was going to do something to the shinigami

Maka saw her weapon frustrated so she uses her Soul Perception. She sense Black Star's soul not far from were they where. She also sense Kid's soul a couple of meters away with the souls of the gang.

"Soul come on!" She shouts as she leads to where the assassin was. He nodded as he follow her.

Black Star arrives where ice cream truck was as start fighting with the man inside the truck.

"What do you mean you don't have any more!" exclaim the tanned boy in disbelief.

"Sorry but we don't have more. Either choose something else or leave."

"Look old man, I don't think you know who I am! Am the man who's going to surpass god! So you better give me the damn ice cream now!" rant the star grabbing the poor guy by the shirt.

"look kid, I don't have any come back next time!"

"Fine…do you have any of this one?" he ask pointing to a blue star shape ice cream.

"Yes, that'll be $2.50."

"What don't you know who I am! I should get it for free!" shouts the blue head in disbelief.

"Do you even have any money?" he asks.

"Nope…wait I have 25 cents." Replied the boy looking inside his pockets

The guy grumbles as he went to his driver's seat and sped away leaving a very angry Black Star.

The boy stood there cursing at the ice cream man as it drove out of sight.

"hahaha he drove away!" exclaim a voice.

Black Star looks across the street seeing Tsubaki and the Thompsons sisters. Patti was pointing to the ice cream truck as it sped away in a very fast speed.

"Sup guys!" greeted Black Star making the girls jump in surprise expect Patti who wave back.

"Oi where's Kid?" ask the younger Thompson.

"Patti his at the manor, not with Black Star right?" remind her sister.

"Eh his at the restroom right now." The star answers back as if Liz hasn't said anything.

"See Patti his…what?" Liz yells "what do you mean by that?"

"We were hanging out and he need to go. Oh that reminds me I have to go back. No one could live without the great me!" said the ninja.

"Hold it, Hold it, Hold it, where are you going?" she ask "Why is Kid out of all people with you?"

"Duh am the great being alive, who won't hang out with me." Reported Black Star grinning as he point at himself.

"hehehehe Can we come?" ask Patti.

"What?" ask Liz

"Sure." Black Star replied as he shrugs.

"What?" exclaim Tsubaki with her eyes wide.

"BLACK STAR!"

They turn where the yelled came from.

Kid mumble to himself knowing that next time his bring Black Star along sense the bathroom was a mess with the floor wet. Luckily for him none of it made a mess on his shoes but still it was gross. Then he had to find the stall that was least asymmetrical, after that he got all the toilet paper and made it in symmetrical triangle shape. He finishes what he needs to do in the bathroom and wash his hands. He exits the room exhaling the fresh air, sense inside smell really horrible.

"Death the Kid."

Kid turn around to see a weird looking boy in front of him "What?"

"Come with us, we got to talk to you about something."

"Sup Soul…Maka."

Both teens were panting for air. Maka was first to recover and explain "Black Star….Kid's in trouble, some gang was going to surround him. We don't know what they want with him and I doubt it's something friendly. I sense there soul, it isn't pretty."

"We think…well mostly me sense I just told Maka…that it had to be about you guys being together." Add Soul.

"Whoa?" they all exclaim.

"Wait, what do you mean about 'you guys being together'" ask Liz confused.

"We'll explain later." Soul quickly said

They saw Black Star tense up first for panic then to anger. Maka tilts her head as she saw his pupil of his eyes change.

The assassin then starts to run where his friend just came from.


	17. Torture, relivers

**for the oc just imgane it however u want since they're not really that imporant!**

* * *

"What do you guys want?" ask Kid as he was being aware of being surrounding by the group of guys.

"We came to teach you a lesson." the leader of the pack replied simply.

Kid rose a brow, seeing as he was the son of Shinigami it was rare that he had to fight someone that wasn't for training nor missions. The last time he was in some kind of fight in the city was with Soul and Black Star when they first met. That is if one didn't count the countless of time his boyfriend ask him to fight him but that was before they were going out.

"You see we were wondering why Shinigami have a son like you who's mess up. First your hair isn't what people might call "perfect", it doesn't make you the next shinigami. Also who turn out to be gay." said the leader grinning at the shinigami.

Kid froze on the spot looking at them with wide eyes. The guy seeing his reaction nods his head a little. Two of his men went and grab the shinigami by the arm. They got his jacket off and one of them rips the right sleeve of his white shirt.

Seeing as he was frozen from shock the leader went up to him and punch him in his right eye hard enough to make the shinigami fall to the ground. He laid there as more of the men came and start to kick him in random places.

'This isn't symmetrical! I want to die! Sto much asymmetrial! Someone help me!" he thought in despair.

The leader grabbing him by the hair smirking at him, as he snarls "This is what you get for being homosexual!"

One of guys rips the left side of the pants leg, while another grab the opposite shoe throwing it away. Kid started to cry out as the others laugh at his miserably.

"Hey let's do the swirly on him!" suggest one of the guys.

"Good idea Carl!" agree the boss.

They took him inside the bathroom and went to the most asymmetrical disgusting stall. Kid tried to struggle lose but it was no use. They put his head inside the toilet then flush it. Kid start to struggles and his lungs start to scream in pain for the lack of air.

They pull his head out making him breath then back again. They did it 6 more times making the shinigami screams inside the toilet as he notice that the number wasn't symmetrical. Kid starts to cough some water when they took his head out. He heard some scissors noise behind him.

Some of the guys snicker as the guy name Carl was face to face with him.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." Lied the boy as he grab a piece of his hair and cut it off then slice one side of his cheeks. Kid scream for the guy messing his hair more and making his face now asymmetrical.

They all laugh louder as he cry in front of them.

One of them call Dan got a knife out and cut a part of the right side of his shirt.

"Please stop!" mutter Kid.

"Nah!" one of them said as he grabs the knife and cut him on his left side making the meister cried out in pain.

The leader grabs him once again by the hair and kicks him outside.

"Let's finish this fag." He said smirking.

Kid kept crying as the leader grabs his wrist.

"So Death the Kid, where's your little boyfriend?" ask the leader as the other snicker.

"I swear if you hurt him, I'll kill you!" Kid snarls glaring at them threatening.

That made them laugh harder.

"You do see your situation? How can you safe him when you can't even help yourself!" reported the guy breaking the other wrist. Kid screams louder but was shut up by a punch on his face.

The guy chuckle as he cracks his fingers. "I don't see who one could possibly like the same gender. It's disgusting really…You're disgusting."

Kid whimpers knowing he was right. He kept crying there as the other laugh at him.

"Shall we keep going?"

"Black Star wait up!" shouted Tsubaki as she and the others were running after the assassin.

"Why don't you guys hurry up!" shout the meister running faster now.

He then heard a high pith scream coming near by, making him go even faster. He skips to a halt as he saw a group of people. One of them that was a blonde that was grabbing a raven head teen by the hair. Black Star glares knowing who the victim was in the other hands. He ran to the clearing and punches him on his face. The guy let go of Kid who fell on the floor whimpering. The ninja look at his boyfriend who was cover in bruise, bleeding, and sort of wet. His eyes widen with fury and terror.

"Well look who deicide to join the party?" ask the leader. Black Star looks at him with a vicious look.

"Aren't you the Star brat? If you are you came at the right time." The boss said.

"Boss, that's…" Carl was cut short.

"Not now, don't you see we have an assassin. He can do us the favor to kill that fag of trash."

Black Star gave them a wicked smirk "I thought you'll never ask. I was getting tried of this scum bag taking my glory and my stage. Once I get Shinigami's brat out of the way, I'll be the star. I'll be unbeatable"

"That's the spirit. Now go kill that fag." Encourage the boss.

Black Star grabs the shinigami by the collar of his shirt. He pulls him up to look at him in the face.

Yellow eyes met green ones.

"Black Star." Kid whispers as he kept on crying.

"What are you waiting for kill him!" said Bob.

Kid look at Black Star sadly.

"They don't know it's you?"

"no."

"It's ok if you kill. I…deserve it…am a pig... Trash…I don't deserve to live!" Kid said in a shaky voice as he more tears fell down his face.

The others finally arrive in time and saw what was happening.

"Black Star what are you doing?" ask Tsubaki her eyes wide in horror as her meister knee the raven head in the guts.

Kid whimpers more and a bit of blood came out of his mouth, while the other audience was laughing as if it was some kind of joke. The group of friends look at Black Star angrily and horror. The assassin had a black expression so they couldn't tell how he felt.

"Black Star stop it!" shout Tsubaki

"Hey Shut up, can't you see that fag deserve to die!" shouted another.

"Let our meister go." Demand Liz glaring at them.

"Or else!" Patti threatens with her scary face. Some of them shiver of her face.

"We're not scare of you!" reported the boss.

They all start to argue.

"This isn't cool black star! Are you going to listen to them?" ask Soul.

"What do you know what's cool!" snarl Dan.

"I know you aren't." remark the white head boy.

"Haha I seen you around school, you hang out with a bookworm who doesn't even look attractive."

"Dude that was the most horrible combat I ever heard." Patti said in her sing tone.

"What do you know, you're a stupid blonde!" reported Bob

"Hey watch what you say about my sister! Say something else and I'll kick you ass!" snapped Liz.

"Bring it bitch."

"Oi boss shouldn't we teach them a lesson?" ask Carl this time.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" yelled Black Star. Everyone quiet down and look at the other two. "I already decide what am going to do."

They look at him.

Kid look at Black Star as if he was a lost puppy.

The assassin look at him smiling sadly "Am sorry Kiddo, but I got to do it."

Kid nodded as more tears came rolling down his face and shut his eyes ready for the pain.

Everyone gasp at what's happening.

"Hey Blair where did you put the can of soda?" ask Risa.

"hm I think it's in the bottom of the fridge." the magical cat woman replied.

"Oh…Found it!" the first witch said as she goes back to the couch with her friends from the Chupa Cabra.

"Why you took so long!" whined Arisa.

"Hey not my fault I couldn't find it!"

"But aren't we witches?" ask the long hair witch

"….oh yay… but it taste better from a can!" stated Risa.

"If you say so."

"Girls shut up, the good part is coming!" complain Blair grabbing the other two attentions. "Wait, where's the chips?"

"Gah I told we should have bought so on the way here, but no!" reported Risa.

"You know what whatever I'll just make more appear. Pum-pum-pumpkin." Chanted Blair "Now where were we."

Kid opens his eyes wide open but then close them slowly as he felt Black Star's lips against his. Kid let a moan escape his mouth when the assassin deepens the kiss. Everyone stood there speechless. The group of guys looks at them with disgusts some were even gagging; while the misters' friends look at them awe and disbelief expect Soul and Tsubaki. Well Soul was cursing inside his head knowing he'll have disturbing dreams again.

Once Black Star finishes (mostly for air) he pulls Kid into a tight hug wrapping his arms him protectively. Kid starts to cried again on his lover chest and gripping on his shirt. While the other was sobbing Black Star glares at the group that harm his lover.

"Here's the deal, I'll let you guys go without harm if you don't tell anyone about us. If you do or tried to harm Kid again or touch him then _I'll kill you!"_" Black Star threatens them saying the last part dangerously.

They got nervous and nodded their head.

"What ever you say." The leader said as they all went running away.

Black Star grinned in satisfaction as they ran like little chickens. He then looks at Kid with a soft caring look.

"There, there, am here. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Black Star said gently stroking his hair lovingly.

Kid sniff and look at him as if he was a child "But…am..*sniff*not worth it!"

"Yes you are. I don't know what they said to you but that's all crap. You're wroth a lot to me." Black Star said and meant it.

"Really?" ask Kid, making the other nod his head.

Kid felt tears coming to his eyes once again and hug the tanned boy tighter. Black Star smirks and hug him back placing his head on top of his.

"Yay, they got together!" cheered Patti as if nothing happen.

"Can someone please to me what just happen?" ask Liz confused first/second one to recover from the shock. "And why is Black Star all mushy all of the sudden?"

"Hm… I think that Black Star just fool us." suggest Maka still trying to figure out what just happen, and what she just witness.

Black Star gave them a goofy grin "Of course I did! I want to make everyone think I was going to kill the guy I love, but actually was going to surprise you all by making out with him in front of you commoners. Your luckily to witness it sense I don't let other just anyone see us!"

"That made no sense." His best friend stated

"Exactly, hyhahahaha!" boast the assassin.

Soul rolled his eyes "sure it was… though I got to say that was cool and uncool at the same time."

"Thanks!"

"Black Star don't do that again I got scare!" scold Tsubaki

"That was the point hyhahahahha!"

"Of course." the girl said knowing there was no point to argue with him.

"Black Star can we go home?" ask Kid in a quiet tone. Right now he wants to get out of his clothing and take a shower to put on symmetrical clothing and fix the mess that the gang did.

"Huh? Oh ok." Agree Black Star "Want me to carry you?"

Before the shinigami could object he was put the other back in piggy style. Kid starts to turn blush lightly not liking the looks from his friends as they look at them.

"Awww Kid actually looks cute when he blush." the oldest Thompson stated with her sister agreeing.

Their meister gave them a soft glare "Shut up!"

As they were walking home they were talking to one another as if nothing has happen. Kid starts to feel sleepy so he put his head on his boyfriend shoulders and fell into a deep sleep.

"hehehe Kid fell asleep!" stated Patti pointing at the shinigami. The one carrying him chuckle "So he did."

Maka smile at them until something pop into her mind.

"Wait a moment!" she exclaim making everyone turn to look at her.

"What's wrong Maka?" ask Tsubaki.

"I was got doing chores for a whole month? Soul how long did you know they were dating?" asks the pig tail to her weapon.

"When you made me spy on them." Admitted the scythe "But hey you deserve it since I had to witness something disturbing."

"What was so disturbing?"

"Well let see…am a _guy_… I was send to spy on my friends…then saw _two guys_ making out…I don't remember if they were French kissing or not." said Soul trying to make a point.

"I think we did." Add the star "wait no…I was about to but you interrupts us."

"See,"

"ok ok sorry…ghee…" Maka said and ask "So I was right all this time?"

"Yes Maka you were! Happy?"

"Yay, I finally got something right! Those mystery books were so worth it!" Shout Maka happily.

Soul sigh "So uncool."

They all went to Kid's and Thompson manor to hang out a bit seeing it was sort of early to go home. Black Star went to Kid's room to put him on the bed. He was about to leave but was stop by someone grabbing his wrist.

"Please don't go." Kid pled.

Black Star smile and nods laying down next to him. They look at each other for a couple of minutes. Black star pull Kid closer hugging him.

"wait!"

Black Star looks at him with a black expression then grin when Kid start taking off his cloths expects his boxer.

"Now I have to throw those disgusting cloths away." Mutter the raven head as he laid down again seeing his boyfriend taking off his shirt.

"Why…never mind." Kid start but decide not to know the answer knowing it'll be something stupid.

Black Star chuckle as he pull the other closer again to a hug. Kid closes his eyes as he nuzzles his head on the other chest. Black star smile and kiss him on the head.

"You do know I love you." Whisper the assassins as he starts to caress on the other cheek.

Kid look at him smiling back "yay…I love you too."

Black star kiss him lightly on the lips. Kid turn little bit red as he press their lips together again and was kissing him ending up to a make out secession.

The girls were near the door. They were saying "ohh" "Ahh" and "aww."

"They're strangely cute together." Comment Tsubaki.

"Yay." Agree Liz now anime crying "That was so like a soap opera."

"I don't know to be either really disturbed or happy for them." Maka said.

"This is so uncool." Soul mumbles seeing the girls spy on his guy friends.

Black Star raised his hand flicking them off. The girls shriek in surprise as they close the door. Expect Patti she giggle and went to draw something. God knows what it was.

Afterwards….

Maka and Soul finally went to their apartment once the other went to sleep.

When they enter they saw the women's from the Chupa Cabra's crying.

"Should we dare ask?" ask Maka to Soul. He shook his head as they went to their separated rooms leaving the witch/magical cat crying as they hold each other.

"That was so beautiful." Exclaim Blair as more tears came out.

"Yay" agree the other two witches as they blow there noses.

* * *

**Reveiws will be nice!**

**agh am horrible when it comes to smochy muchy things :/ then again i have no life XD**


End file.
